From Yesterday
by Boomiee92
Summary: An EXO fanfiction, Chankai, Park Chanyeol X Kim Jongin, and others, Rating T-M Chanyeol membuat kesalahan di masa lalu dan dia akan kembali untuk memperbaiknya dan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia miliki.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Prolog**

Semua orang bisa berubah, dan perubahan itu pasti terjadi, diinginkan maupun tidak. Seseorang yang dulu sangat menyebalkan bisa berubah menakjubkan, sayang, ada manusia yang tetap tak berubah terutama dalam hal kepekaan. Sekarang yang diperlukan hanya keteguhan hati untuk mencapai tujuan serta mempertahankannya.

 **BAB SATU**

Ruang kelas yang sama dengan empat dinding pembatas, meja dan kursi tertata rapi, rak sepatu, papan tulis, papan absensi, beberapa tanaman dalam pot sebagai penyegar, jendela agar sirkulasi udara terjaga. Tak ada yang istimewa, sungguh semuanya biasa saja. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam, berkulit kecoklatan menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja.

"Jongin!" teriakan membahana itu sedikit menarik perhatian pemuda berkulit cokelat, bernama Jongin. Hanya sedikit.

"Ada apa Chen?" tanyanya malas. Pemuda dengan bentuk wajah unik itu hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di hadapan Jongin.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tetanggamu dulu, sudah kembali, Park Chanyeol sudah kembali!" Jongin hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, kenapa Chen seheboh itu?

"Jongin!" pekik Chen sekali lagi, sungguh, telinga Jongin terasa berdenging sekarang, Chen itu anak paduan suara dan suaranya tak diragukan lagi tapi tak perlu melakukan konser solo di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol." gumam Jongin, sementara ingatannya memutar kenangan tentang Chanyeol. Telinga lebar, mata bulat, senyum bodoh, pengganggu, mengaku sahabat, mengaku penggemar, tidak ada yang baik tentang Chanyeol dalam ingatan Jongin. Jadi, Chanyeol mau kembali atau tidak, Chanyeol mau jadi apa sekarang, tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya, titik.

"Chanyeol…"

"Menyebalkan." Potong Jongin cepat, ia teruskan kegiatan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Chen spektakuler.

"Jongin dengarkan sampai selesai! Kim Jongin!" Chen masih berteriak heboh tapi Jongin memilih menulikan kupingnya, jika dilayani Chen tak akan pernah ada habisnya, Jongin sendiri heran kenapa Chen memiliki banyak inspirasi untuk dibicarakan dan perbendaharaan kata tanpa batas.

Pukul tiga sore penderitaan itu berakhir, penderitaan duduk di kursi kayu yang keras, menjawab semua pertanyaan dan mendengar ceramah guru. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia kenakan topi berwarna biru tua miliknya, berjalan seorang diri, bukannya Jongin tak memiliki teman, dia hanya malas dengan keributan sekarang.

Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya, melihat kerumunan di depan gerbang sekolah. "Apa ada penjual makanan baru yang enak?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, tak mau ketinggalan jika itu menyangkut makanan lezat Jonginpun mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya, bahkan kini dia berlari.

"Jongin."

"Huh? Chen."

"Hmmm, kenapa lari-lari?"

"Makanan lezat."

Chen tertawa renyah kemudian menahan tangan kanan Jongin, menghentikan langkah kaki sahabatnya itu. "Kurasa bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Coba perhatikan." Chen menunjuk ke arah kerumunan heboh itu dengan dagu lancipnya.

Seseorang dengan postur tinggi tegap, berdiri di tengah kerumunan mengenakan kaos putih berlapis jaket jins biru, berkacamata hitam, berambut cokelat kemerahan. Jongin kembali menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa dia penjaga sekolah yang baru?"

Chen ingin sekali menepuk jidatnya dengan dramatis, Jongin ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sih?! Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya. "Itu Park Chanyeol, dia akan sekolah di sini mulai besok. Kau tak ingat sesuatu, Chanyeol mantan tetanggamu itu."

"Hmmm, aku ingat, lumayan ingat. Pindah di tengah semester? Aneh sekali." Sahut Jongin, Chen hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Apa kita bisa keluar dari sekolah?" Jongin menatap putus asa gerbang sekolah yang benar-benar penuh sekarang.

"Kau mau berputar? Lewat gerbang belakang?"

Jongin diam mempertimbangkan tawaran Chen, memutar, itu jauh sekali, Jongin malas, kakinya sudah cukup pegal dan perutnya mulai keroncongan. "Aku menerobos saja." Balas Jongin setengah hati.

"Aku temani." Jongin hanya mengangguk, terserah Chen.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kulit putihmu kena cakar."

"Kau tidak cemas dengan kulit eksotismu yang bisa kena cakar juga?"

"Aku punya banyak plester luka di rumah." Balas Jongin santai, memang apa yang perlu dipusingkan dari luka kecil goresan kuku.

Keduanya berjalan santai mendekati kerumunan. Chen merangkul bahu Jongin, memastikan dia tak menghilang dalam kerumunan karena Jongin sering melamun, ya Jongin sering melamun dan tak fokus.

"Kim Jongin!" panggilan itu seolah menyihir semua orang yang sedang berkerumun, tak terkecuali Chen. "Jongin kau Jongin kan?! Kai?!"

Jongin menatap laki-laki jangkung misterius itu dengan malas. "Apa yang dia katakan?" Jongin menoleh menatap wajah Chen yang tampak terkejut.

"Di—dia memanggil namamu."

"Ah, namaku."

" _Maaf kau siapa? Apa kita saling kenal?"_

" _Aku teman masa kecilmu kau melupakan aku?"_

" _Maaf….,"_ TIDAK! Itu hanya ada dalam _scene_ drama romantis picisan, yang Jongin lakukan adalah… "Ah halo Chanyeol."

"Wah!" Chanyeol memekik heboh kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongin. "Kau masih mengingatku?"

Mata bulat lebar, oke, telinga lebar, oke, senyum konyol, oke, tak ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol kecuali tinggi badanya dan tentu saja statusnya sekarang. Jongin mengangguk santai. "Aku masih ingat, sudah dulu ya aku mau pulang."

Dan semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa melempar tatapan tak percaya, seorang model terkenal Park Chanyeol diacuhkan, diberi sambutan sedingin es batu.

"Itu menarik…," gumam Chen tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Ucap Chanyeol tak sadar jika kalimatnya terdengar oleh Chen dengan jelas.

"Jongin! Tunggu!"

Jongin memang gampang terkejut, panggilan keras itu membuatnya menoleh cepat ke belakang, melihat Chanyeol yang mengejarnya sontak membuat Jongin panik. Bukan karena Chanyeol menakutkan tapi puluhan orang yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Ah! Hentikan jangan mengejarku!" Jongin berteriak histeris kemudian melarikan diri secepat mungkin.

"Kim Jongin! Berhenti aku sahabatmu!"

"Ya! Berhenti mengejarku!"

Jika kalian membayangkan adegan romantis kejar-kejaran ala film India kalian salah besar, aksi kejar mengejar Chanyeol dan Jongin ini mirip film action, seorang polisi mengejar tersangka penyadapan Gedung Putih. Dan aksi kejar-kejaran itu baru berakhir saat Jongin dan Chanyeol memasuki kawasan tempat tinggal mereka. "Jongin!" Chanyeol mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menahan lengan kanan Jongin.

Kedua mata Jongin bergerak cepat, memeriksa keadaan, aman, semua fans Chanyeol menghilang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku—hanya ingin kita berteman lagi." Ucap Chanyeol disela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hah berteman?!" pekik Jongin, Chanyeol mengernyit kenapa Jongin sama sekali tak lelah setelah acara berlarian seperti tadi. "Kita pernah berteman?"

"Kau masih menari?" Sungguh pertanyaan di luar topik, anehnya Jongin mengangguk patuh.

"Ah pantas saja staminamu sangat bagus."

"Lepaskan." Jongin menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Chanyeol, ia bersiap untuk pergi namun Chanyeol menjajarinya dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu."

"Kau tinggal di tempat yang sama? di depan rumahku?"

"Ya, aku tinggal di sana. Jadi kita bisa berteman lagi kan?"

"Kau bahkan tak meminta maaf padaku," bisik Jongin, terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kita—bisa berteman lagi kan?"

Jongin melempar tatapan penuh selidik. "Kau ini model terkenal, bisa repot kalau aku berteman denganmu."

"Apa aku harus berhenti jadi model agar kita bisa berteman lagi?"

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga kedua sudut matanya berair. "Kau terdengar seperti Romeo dengan cinta terlarangnya. Tidak ,kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kita bisa berteman lagi kan?" Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Kenapa berteman denganku sangat penting bagimu?"

 _Karena aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin_. Jawab Chanyeol di dalam hati. Jongin menunggu, menungu hingga Chanyeol membuka mulut dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lihat saja kelanjutannya bagaimana, aku pergi dulu." Jongin berlari kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyinggung seulas senyum simpul, ia amati punggung Jongin yang menjauhinya. "Kenapa dari dulu kau tak berubah, aku bingung kau itu polos atau pura-pura, apa rasa cintaku sama sekali tak terlihat olehmu Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya entah kepada siapa, mungkin angin bisa menjawabnya, sayang ini kehidupan nyata bukan dunia dongeng dimana semua keajaiban bisa terjadi.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Ini chapter dua ini juga pernah di publish penuh barengan sama 15/16 masalahnya sama akunnya eror, jadi di repost ulang tapi ada perubahan cerita yang saya anggap gak terlalu pas saya hapus dan saya ganti. Selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan.**

 **Previous**

"Kenapa berteman denganku sangat penting bagimu?"

 _Karena aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin_. Jawab Chanyeol di dalam hati. Jongin menunggu, menunggu hingga Chanyeol membuka mulut dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lihat saja kelanjutannya bagaimana, aku pergi dulu." Jongin berlari kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyinggung seulas senyum simpul, ia amati punggung Jongin yang menjauhinya. "Kenapa dari dulu kau tak berubah, aku bingung kau itu polos atau pura-pura, apa rasa cintaku sama sekali tak terlihat olehmu Kim Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya entah kepada siapa, mungkin angin bisa menjawabnya, sayang ini kehidupan nyata bukan dunia dongeng dimana semua keajaiban bisa terjadi.

 **BAB DUA**

Jongin melempar ransel sekolahnya ke atas meja makan, ia berjalan menghentak karena kesal menuju lemari pendingin. Membuka pintu lemari pendingin sedikit kasar kemudian mengambil air minum.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik dramatis, kenapa semua orang hobi mengagetkan dirinya?! "Ibu, mengagetkan aku." Gerutu Jongin sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kau saja yang penakut." Cibir nyonya Kim bukannya meminta maaf. Jongin hanya berdecak kesal. Ia kembalikan botol air minum ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Chanyeol kembali, ah tak kusangka sudah sukses mau kembali ke sini, di bisa tinggal di Gangnam kan." Dahi Jongin berkerut kenapa ibunya terdengar seperti salah satu penggemar Chanyeol. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya belum?"

"Sudah, dia ke sekolah tadi, besok dia akan mulai sekolah."

"Oh astaga!" pekik nyonya Kim sambil menutupi mulut beliau, Jongin semakin yakin jika ibunya adalah penggemar Chanyeol. "Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin?! Chanyeol bagaimana?!"

"Dia—manusia."

PLAK! Pukulan manis mendarat di atas kepala seorang Kim Jongin dari ibu kandungnya sendiri karena masalah tak penting, karena Park Chanyeol. "Ibu!" protes Jongin sambil mengusap kepala malangnya.

"Maaf sayang, Ibu hanya gemas padamu, kau ini kenapa tak mengerti pertanyaan sesederhana itu sih? Maksud Ibu, dia sangat tampan kan?"

Tampan? Tentu saja Chanyeol tampan dengan fisik nyaris sempurna, dia kan model, dan setahu Jongin hampir semua model berpenampilan seperti itu. "Dia kan model pasti tampan." Jongin menjawab sekenanya kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya sambil membawa tiga bungkus roti, tak ingin terlibat dalam diskusi tentang Park Chanyeol.

Jongin menyeret kedua kaki pegalnya menaiki anak tangga, ia ingin tidur saja, bangun, mengerjakan tugas, mungkin menari atau sejenisnya apapun agar pikirannya bisa tenang. Namun, sesampainya ia di dalam kamar sebuah rasa penasaran menghentikan kegiatan yang ingin ia lakukan tadi. Ia jatuhkan ransel sekolahnya ke atas lantai kamar, Jongin membuka salah satu bungkus roti, mengggitnya, dan meninggalkan roti lain di atas tempat tidur.

Dulu, kamar Chanyeol dan kamarnya berhadapan, mereka sering berdiri berbicara di balkon. Jongin memutar knob pintu yang akan membawanya menuju balkon kamar, ia dorong pintu kaca dengan tirai putih itu.

"Hai Kai." Chanyeol tersenyum, melambaikan tangan sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon. "Aku tahu kau akan datang."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas balkon, kedua matanya masih tak mempercayai jika Chanyeol berdiri di balkon, menatap dan mengamatinya. "Dulu ada pohon Sikamor yang cukup besar sehingga aku bisa memanjat dan bermain ke kamarmu, kau masih ingat kan?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau memikirkanku?"

Memikirkan tentu saja, tapi tidak dengan rindu, Jongin selalu berpikir bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mewujudkan impiannya semudah itu sementara dirinya masih berkubang di tempat yang sama. "Kai?"

"Aku tidak merindukanmu, berhenti memanggilku Kai."

"Kenapa? Itu nama kesukaanmu kan? Ibumu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Jangan sok tau." Jongin membalas ketus sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan balkon, muak dengan kebaikan Chanyeol, dia supermodel dan Jongin cukup tahu bahwa dunia hiburan itu penuh dengan kebusukan. Ia tak ingin menjadi mainan Chanyeol yang lain. Jongin cukup tahu kisah cinta Chanyeol di luar sana, bahkan seluruh penduduk Korea cukup mengetahuinya.

"Jongin!" panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin, ia memutar tubuhnya cepat menghadap Chanyeol, melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Apapun permainanmu jangan libatkan aku Park Chanyeol." Jongin melangkah panjang menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu dengan kasar, ia duduk di depan meja belajar, bisa ia lihat Chanyeol masih berdiri di balkon. Jongin mengunyah rotinya cepat, semakin kesal dengan Chanyeol entah karena apa, mungkin dirinya sedikit iri dengan kehidupan Chanyeol yang terlihat mulus itu.

"Ah aku bisa gila!" pekik Jongin, ia lempar bungkus plastik roti kosong ke dalam tempat sampah berwarna hitam di dalam kamarnya. Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan kamarnya, menghadap cermin seukuran laki-laki dewasa. Mengamati penampilannya, besok seragam sekolah sudah ganti jadi tak masalah mengotorinya sekarang. Jongin menoleh ke arah balkon Chanyeol, si pemilik kamar masih berada di sana.

Jongin melangkah menghampiri jendela dan pintu kamarnya, ia singkap tirai penghalang, dan Chanyeol pasti bisa melihat semua yang ia lakukan di dalam kamar dengan jelas. "Chanyeol apapun yang kau rencanakan tentang aku, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah," gumam Jongin untuk Chanyeol, namun dalam jarak sejauh itu tentu saja Chanyeol tak mungkin mendengar kalimatnya.

Jongin meraih ponselnya, menyetel volume ponsel maksimal, kemudian siulan musik khas dari lagu _Traouble Maker_ terdengar jelas. Jongin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik, meliukan tubuhnya sesensual mungkin seperti yang _Hyuna_ lakukan, atau mungkin lebih sensual dari si penyanyi asli.

Selama empat menit sembilan belas detik, Jongin mengeluarkan semua kemampuan menarinya. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya bahkan setelah lagu selesai dan ia berhenti bergerak, semakin banyak peluh yang meluncur keluar, membasahi seragam bagian depannya, mencetak dada dan perut Jongin dengan jelas. Alunan musik benar-benar terhenti sekarang, Jongin memutar tubuhnya. Chanyeol masih berdiri di balkon dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak Jongin ketahui dalam jarak ini. Jongin menyeringai, sengaja menggoda Chanyeol kemudian ia tarik tirai penutup jendela dan pintunya dengan kasar.

"Astaga! Apa yang kulakukan?!" Jongin memekik pelan, sadar dengan hal berani yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Ah ya ampun, sepertinya otakku benar-benar lelah." Gerutu Jongin, ia sambar handuk berwarna hijau muda dari gantungan dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi, berdiri di bawah pancuran air hangat terdengar seperti resep manjur untuk menjernihkan otaknya.

"Astaga!" Chanyeol langsung terduduk, bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon. "Apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, ia telan ludahnya kasar, jantungnya masih berdebar liar memukul-mukul tulang dadanya. Chanyeol tak pernah mengetahui sisi lain Jongin seperti tadi. Baginya Jongin adalah anak manis, pemalu, polos, dan mudah terkejut, tapi Jongin yang tadi benar-benar cerita lain.

"Kim Jongin," bisik Chanyeol. Kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dan Chanyeol hampir tak menyadarinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Ah ya ampun…., Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi kemudian berlari memasuki kamar, menutup pintu balkon kasar.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada pembaca sekalin yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya. Terimakasih kepada **Wiwitdyas1, jjong86, geash, Kamong Jjong, ucinaze, Athiyyah417, hunexohan, hnana, YooKey1314, steffifebri, KamJongKai, ParkJitta, milkylove0000170000, ohikim9488, Waniey318, sejin kimkai, Song Haru.** Atas review kalian sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo semua ini chapter tiga selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, selamat membaca dah. Semoga bisa menghibur.**

 **Previous**

"Astaga!" Chanyeol langsung terduduk, bersandar pada pagar pembatas balkon. "Apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, ia telan ludahnya kasar, jantungnya masih berdebar liar memukul-mukul tulang dadanya. Chanyeol tak pernah mengetahui sisi lain Jongin seperti tadi. Baginya Jongin adalah anak manis, pemalu, polos, dan mudah terkejut, tapi Jongin yang tadi benar-benar cerita lain.

"Kim Jongin," bisik Chanyeol. Kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dan Chanyeol hampir tak menyadarinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Ah ya ampun…., Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi kemudian berlari memasuki kamar, menutup pintu balkon kasar.

 **BAB TIGA**

"Kim Jongin!" suara menggelegar dari sang ibu sama sekali tak membantu Jongin, ayolah, ia tahu sudah bangun kesiangan dan sekarang gelagapan memakai seragam. "Jongin!"

"Iya Ibu sayang!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap teriakan menggelegar itu segera berhenti. Jongin membuka pintu kamar atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kamarnya, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa, menyapa semua orang yang ada di meja makan sepintas lalu kemudian terus berlari, sampai ibu tercintanya menarik bagian belakang ransel sekolah yang berada di punggungnya.

"Ibu masukan kotak bekal dan botol minum, selamat belajar Nak."

"Ah Ibu…," keluh Jongin tak terlalu setuju dengan ide bekal itu. Nyonya Kim melempar tatapan membunuh yang membuat nyali Jongin menciut. "Aku berangkat dulu!" pekik Jongin kemudian berlari dengan tergesa, menyambar sepatunya dari dalam rak sepatu, ia tak memakai sepatu bertali karena akan memakan banyak waktu.

"Kemeja tidak dimasukan, ikat pinggang tidak dikencangkan, tiga kancing kemeja terbuka, dasi sekedar melingkari leher, dan memakai topi terbalik, Kim Jongin kapan kau bisa berpakaian layaknya murid sekolah yang santun." Gerutu nyonya Kim sebelum meneruskan kegiatan beliau melayani suami dan putrinya, kakak Jongin, Kim Hyeongmi.

"Mati! Sepuluh menit lagi gerbang ditutup, bagaimana ini?!" Jongin berteriak panik disela kegiatan berlarinya.

"Jongin!" Jongin langsung berhenti, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri bahkan berputar mencari sumber suara. "Aku disini." Seseorang yang berdiri di atas motor sport hitam, menatap Jongin kesal setelah terlebih dulu melepas helmnya.

"Ah Chanyeol kupikir siapa." Balas Jongin. "Ah aku berangkat dulu!" Jongin memekik dia hampir lupa dengan keterlambatannya gara-gara Chanyeol.

"Tunggu!" cegah Chanyeol. "Kau mau berlari sampai di sekolah?"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada bus, jaraknya lumayan dekat."

"Aku tahu, setiap hari kau kan jalan kaki, tapi kurasa meski kau berlari waktunya tak akan sempat."

Bibir Jongin mengerucut lucu. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa membantumu." Balas Chanyeol sambil menepuk bagian belakang motor sportnya. Jongin menelan ludah kasar, benarkah tak apa menerima bantuan dari Chanyeol, seingatnya dulu Chanyeol tak pernah membantu orang dengan cuma-cuma.

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin, tak ada pilihan lain. Ia melangkah cepat menuju motor Chanyeol dan naik.

"Kau siap?"

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, Chanyeol memakai helm dengan cepat, beberapa detik kemudian motor mulai bergerak. "Astaga!" pekik Jongin tertahan, memang waktu mereka sangat sedikit agar tak terlambat tapi tak perlu memacu motor dengan cepat. Jongin kelabakan beruntung topi yang ia kenakan cukup kuat melekat di kepalanya jika tidak topi kesayangannya pasti sudah melayang.

Berkat kemampuan mengendarai motor Chanyeol yang hampir sepadan dengan pembalap profeisonal mereka sampai di sekolah dengan cepat, menyisakan waktu dua menit sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup dan bel berbunyi. Jongin melompat turun dari motor Chanyeol. "Terimakasih Chanyeol." ucap Jongin tergesa, ia tak ingin menarik lebih banyak perhatian dengan berjalan bersama Chanyeol memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Jongin."

"Apa?" Jongin otomatis memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau ini…," gerutu Chanyeol. "Masukan seragammu."

"Ah iya hampir lupa." Balas Jongin dengan nada terkejut yang menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol.

"Kencangkan ikat pinggangmu." Jongin mengangguk menurut. "Kancingkan seragammu sampai atas." Jongin kembali menuruti Chanyeol, mengancingkan semua kancing seragamnya secepat mungkin. "Dan ikat dasimu dengan benar." Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengikatkan dasi Jongin.

Dahi Jongin berkerut, ia merasa tindakan Chanyeol terlalu aneh, terlalu baik, pasti Chanyeol ingin dirinya diserbu para fans fanatiknya. "Nah, selesai." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar puas mengamati penampilan Jongin yang sudah rapi.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, ia bersiap untuk pergi sebelum kalimat dari Chanyeol membuat pipinya terasa panas.

"Tarianmu kemarin luar biasa."

"Lupakan itu!" Jongin membalas ketus sebelum berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol di tengah tempat parkir sekolah.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia mendongak menatap murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang mencondongkan tubuh mereka melewati jendela hanya untuk melihatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar, melambaikan tangannya membuat mereka semua berteriak histeris, kemudian pergi.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kursi dengan kasar, membuat Chen teman sebangkunya melempar tatapan heran. "Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu, sementara kau berangkat bersama Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa itu sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan?"

"Oh astaga Jongin!" pekik Chen tertahan, tak mungkin dia marah keras-keras dan menarik perhatian seluruh teman sekelasnya. Jongin selalu bersikap menggemaskan, bodoh, dan menyebalkan tentu saja. "Entah berapa orang di sekolah ini yang ingin berdekatan dengan Chanyeol."

"Kau juga?"

"Tidak, dia bukan tipeku, aku hanya memberimu informasi."

"Terimakasih kau teman baikku Chen."

"Baru sadar sekarang?" Jongin tersenyum lebar menaggapi pertanyaan Chen yang sebenarnya bernada mengejek itu.

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka disusul oleh langkah kaki menggema dari sol sepatu guru Sejarah mereka. "Ah sudah mulai," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Kau tahu jika menggerutu itu bisa mengurangi kebahagiaanmu," bisik Chen pada telinga kiri Jongin.

"Aku tahu." Dengus Jongin.

"Bersemangatlah ini hanya tiga jam." Kalimat Chen dibalas tatapan memelas dari Jongin, Chen hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan penderitaan Jongin dengan membuka buku Sejarahnya. Jongin itu sebenarnya cukup pintar, sayang ia tak menyukai banyak hal.

Jongin duduk bersila di atap sekolah, gara-gara bekal dari ibu tercintanya ia tak bisa pergi ke kantin dan membeli cemilan sesuka hatinya. "Besok, aku harus bangun lebih pagi dan sarapan," gerutu Jongin sambil memandangi roti lapisnya dengan malas. "Ah Ibu aku bukan anak TK lagi." Jongin mengeluarkan gerutuan terakhirnya sebelum melakukan gigitan pertamanya pada roti lapis yang ia pegang.

"Halo anak Mama."

"Diam kau Minho."

"Kenapa? Buktinya kau masih memakan bekal." Minho melanjutkan ejekannya sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Jongin. "Aku mau roti lapismu, mau membaginya denganku?"

"Di dalamnya ada telur dan daging ham yang digoreng dengan minyak kelapa sawit, bukan minyak zaitun, berlemak dan…," Jongin hanya mendengus saat Minho tanpa basa-basi langsung mencomot roti lapisnya. "Kau kan tidak boleh gemuk Minho, kau ini pemain bola."

"Aku bisa olahraga setiap hari."

"Ah benarkah? Syukurlah kupikir kau memuntahkan makananmu."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, dasar hitam."

"Kulitku eksotis, mana ada orang Korea yang memiliki kulit sepertiku kalaupun ada pasti sangat jarang."

"Kau pasti anak pungut, kakakmu berkulit putih."

Jongin hanya mendengus dan memilih untuk mengacuhkan Minho, jika dilayani mulut Minho akan semakin tak terkendali. Padahal Minho pendiam di depan orang lain tapi dia sangat menyebalkan jika bersama Jongin. Jongin melirik licik kepada Minho. "Apa kau sudah mendengar jika Park Chanyeol pindah ke sekolah ini Minho? Aku yakin penggemarmu pasti berkurang."

"Aku tahu, tak masalah penggemarku pergi aku justru senang, aku ingin melewati masa-masa SMA dengan tenang. Park Chanyeol apa dia yang…,"

"Diam!" Jongin memekik sambil mendorong tubuh Minho keras, membuat si pemilik tubuh terjungkal ke belakang, dan berbaring di atas kerasnya lantai beton. "Jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal itu atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Menyesal kenapa? Kau punya sesuatu untuk mengancamku?"

Jongin terdiam, benar juga, dia tak memiliki apapun untuk mengancam Minho. Ah tidak! Dia punya. "Akan aku katakan pada Taemin kau pernah mencium anak perempuan, pasti kalian akan putus." Jongin menunjukan seringai kemenangannya.

"Jangan sampai kau melakunnya Kim Jongin. Kau tahu itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Dengan sedikit bumbu, itu tak akan menjadi kecelakaan bagi Taemin. Kenapa? Kau takut?" Setelah puas membuat Minho kesal, Jongin meneruskan acara makan siangnya.

"Hei, kau tak ingin menolongku?"

"Tidak, kau bisa bangun sendiri."

"Teman macam apa kau ini," kini giliran Minho yang menggerutu, ia bangun dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di samping Jongin. "Coba lihat seragam belakangku, kotor tidak?"

Jongin menurut, ia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat seragam Minho. Ada sedikit noda debu di sana, tangan kirinya terulur dan mulai menepuki punggung Minho untuk menghilangkan debu.

"Ya! Lebih lembut caranya!" protes Minho, Jongin malas menanggapi dan meneruskan acara _tepuk punggung Minho_. "Sudah hentikan kau bisa membuat kulit putihku merah-merah." Minho menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari punggungnya.

"Cih! Sok sekali." Maki Jongin, malas melihat tingkah Minho.

"Jongin."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau ikut audisi _dance_ tidak? Taemin ikut."

Jongin sangat ingin ikut, tapi keluarganya tak akan setuju. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Keluargamu belum merestui pilihan hidupmu ya?"

"Hmmm." Jongin bergumam kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Minho merangkul pundak Jongin, merasa iba, kedekatannya dengan Jongin seperti kakak dan adik, Taemin juga sangat menyayangi Jongin jadi hal seperti ini tak akan membuat Taemin marah dan terbakar api cemburu.

"Mungkin ada hal lain yang akan keluargamu setujui?"

"Model, keluargaku ingin aku menjadi model."

"Kenapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak suka berada di depan kamera, berpose aneh-aneh memakai baju dan aksesoris merepotkan."

"Kurasa…," Minho menggantung kalimatnya dan menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Jongin. "Jika kau menjadi penari terkenal sorot kamera, pakaian dan aksesoris menjadi teman akrabmu jadi tak ada bedanya."

"Tentu saja berbeda Mino!" pekik Jongin bersikeras. "Tentu saja ada, karena jika aku menjadi penari terkenal aku melakukannya atas kehendakku sendiri bukan paksaan."

"Apa kau berani melawan keluargamu, maksudku, apa kau berani kabur?"

"Kabur?"

"Ya kabur, dan tentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri." Jongin mengernyit menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata bulat Minho, kabur? Hal itu bahkan terdengar menakutkan hanya untuk dibayangkan. "Kau tidak berani melakukannya? Sudah kuduga." Minho tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi seorang model seperti keinginan keluargamu, lalu saat kau terkenal katakan pada semua orang jika kau sangat suka menari aku yakin semua perhatian akan tertuju padamu, idola yang memiliki banyak talenta sangat digemari sekarang." Minho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin, ia berdiri menepuk pelan puncak kepala Jongin kemudian berjalan pergi.

Jongin meminum air mineralnya, ia mendongak mengamati langit cerah yang menaunginya. "Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang tak kusukai? Apa itu jalannya?" Suara bel sebagai tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Iapun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Aku mencarimu di kantin dan di kelas."

"Chanyeol." Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung tangga dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Ada apa mencariku?" Jongin langsung bertanya sesampainya di anak tangga terakhiri.

"Hanya bertanya apa kita akan pulang bersama atau tidak?"

"Kurasa tidak, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Menari?"

"Hah! Apa?"

"Menari kau sangat suka menari kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu menari."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kita kan teman lama, aku ingin melihat sejauh apa perubahanmu."

Jongin mengernyit, kalimat Chanyeol terdengar terlalu dramatis. "Kau baru pergi tiga tahun, jangan membuatnya terdengar seperti puluhan tahun Chanyeol."

"Kau menghitung berapa lama aku pergi?!" Chanyeol memekik bahagia, sungguh Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bahagia. Jongin malas meladeni Chanyeol tapi mengusir Chanyeol tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Chanyeol itu pengganggu dan keras kepala.

"Sepulang sekolah aku ada di ruang latihan menari, jika kau tidak tahu letaknya tanya saja aku yakin banyak murid yang sukarela mengantarmu ke sana."

"Baiklah, aku pasti kesana." Chanyeol menunjukan jempol kanannya, Jongin hanya menggeleng malas, kenapa Chanyeol tak malu bertingkah konyol seperti itu, dia kan terkenal, apa dia tak cemas dengan penilaian orang-orang terhadap dirinya. Jongin berbalik mengacuhkan Chanyeol ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesedian waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih kepada **cute, sejin kimkai, vipbigbang74, ParkJitta, ucinaze, typo's hickeys, Waniey318, hnana, Athiyyah417, Nini no Sekai, milylove0000170000, GaemCloud347, KamJongKai, steffifebri, Jihan Park, geash, YooKey1314, jjong86, ,** untuk review kalian sekali lagi terimakasih see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

Chapter empat selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all, an enjoy.

 **Previous**

Jongin mengernyit, kalimat Chanyeol terdengar terlalu dramatis. "Kau baru pergi tiga tahun, jangan membuatnya terdengar seperti puluhan tahun Chanyeol."

"Kau menghitung berapa lama aku pergi?!" Chanyeol memekik bahagia, sungguh Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bahagia. Jongin malas meladeni Chanyeol tapi mengusir Chanyeol tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Chanyeol itu pengganggu dan keras kepala.

"Sepulang sekolah aku ada di ruang latihan menari, jika kau tidak tahu letaknya tanya saja aku yakin banyak murid yang sukarela mengantarmu ke sana."

"Baiklah, aku pasti kesana." Chanyeol menunjukan jempol kanannya, Jongin hanya menggeleng malas, kenapa Chanyeol tak malu bertingkah konyol seperti itu, dia kan terkenal, apa dia tak cemas dengan penilaian orang-orang terhadap dirinya. Jongin berbalik mengacuhkan Chanyeol ia berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

 **BAB EMPAT**

"Maaf aku terlambat!" pekik Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu ruang latihan. Ia lihat Jongin duduk di atas lantai kayu, bersandar pada dinding berlapis cermin. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Jongin, ia jatuhkan ranselnya ke atas lantai. Dengan peluh yang masih mengalir, Chanyeol yakin Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan latihan menarinya. "Maaf, ternyata butuh waktu lama untuk membebaskan diri dari orang-orang itu."

"Penggemarmu?"

"Mungkin." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sudah lewat dua jam dari waktu pulang."

"Pulanglah, aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi."

"Kau mau tinggal sampai gerbang dikunci?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Hanya masalah kecil."

"Mau berbagi?"

"Apa jadi model itu menyenangkan?"

"Aku menyukai profesiku jadi aku merasa senang-senang saja, kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang!" pekik Jongin ia berdiri dengan cepat menyambar ransel sekolahnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, terlihat jelas sekali jika Jongin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jongin."

"Tolong, jangan memaksaku untuk bicara."

"Baiklah, aku tahu, maaf. Kita pulang sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak naik?"

"Aku jalan kaki saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Seragamku basah oleh keringat, nanti dingin saat kena angin."

"Kau masih sering masuk angin? Masih membenci musim dingin dan hujan?"

Jongin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Jangan mengatakan ketakutan orang lain dengan lantang Chanyeol." Jongin menggerutu, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, maaf, maaf. Pakai ini." Chanyeol melemparkan jaket tebal berwarna hitam miliknya pada Jongin. "Aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika hari semakin dingin, ternyata berguna untukmu."

Jongin mengamati jaket di tangannya lekat-lekat, jaket itu sangat tebal, dan dia pasti harus mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih, demi apapun Jongin paling malas mencuci baju, dia akan mencuci semua baju kotornya setelah mendapat ceramah agung dan jitakan di kepala oleh sang ibu tercinta. "Tidak Chanyeol, aku jalan kaki saja." Ucap Jongin bersikeras, ia dorong jaket di tangannya pada si pemilik.

"Tidak, pakai saja. Dan kau tak perlu mengembalikannya dalam keadaan bersih."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima kebaikan seperti itu!" Jongin meletakkan jaket Chanyeol ke atas tangki bahan bakar motor Chanyeol. Berikutnya ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol di tempat parkir.

Suara Guntur menggema keras, nyali Jongin ciut. Ia pandangi langit di atasnya yang berwarna hitam pekat, awan menggantung berat terlihat mengerikan. "Kurasa akan ada badai." Dan kalimat Chanyeol sama sekali tak membantu.

Jongin berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. "Ayo pulang sekarang Chanyeol." panik Jongin, sambil memegangi tangan kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ingin menggoda Jongin lebih lama, tapi kepanikan di kedua mata Jongin tampak serius. "Naiklah." Ucap Chanyeol melupakan perdebatan tentang jaketnya dengan Jongin tadi.

Jongin langsung naik ke boncengan motor Chanyeol, guntur semakin sering terdengar keras. Tanpa sadar Jongin memeluk Chanyeol erat menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung kokoh Chanyeol, ia sangat membenci hujan, guntur, dan petir.

Chanyeol merasakan pegangan tangan Jongin yang melingkari pinggang dan perutnya semakin erat, ia tahu Jongin sangat ketakutan. Chanyeol berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengantarkan Jongin sampai di rumahnya sebelum hujan badai turun.

Beruntung jarak rumah Jongin dan sekolah tak jauh. Kurang dari lima menit mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Kim. "Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol berucap pelan agar tak mengagetkan Jongin yang ketakutan. Jongin langsung melompat turun, berlari menghampiri gerbang rumahnya, tergesa-gesa memasuki rumah, ia bahkan tak menutup kembali pintu gerbang rumahnya dan tak menggubris panggilan Chanyeol. "Jongin topimu terjatuh!"

Chanyeol turun dari motornya, mengambil topi Jongin memasukkannya ke dalam ransel sekolah. "Ada apa denganmu Kim Jongin." Chanyeol merasa penasaran, ia sudah tahu jika Jongin membenci banyak hal tapi ia tak tahu apa alasan Jongin membenci banyak hal itu. "Ah!" pekik Chanyeol saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai telapak tangannya. Chanyeol bergegas menaiki motornya, menghidupkan mesin dan pulang. Ke rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan kediaman keluarga Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol duduk memandangi balkon kamar Jongin yang tertutup, iapun memainkan gitarnya secara asal. Tak peduli dengan kunci, nada, serta lagu apa yang sedang ia mainkan. Hujan badai benar-benar turun sesuai perkiraannya tadi. Petir menyambar dan angin berhembus cukup kencang.

Meski awalnya kesal melihat pohon Sikamor kesayangannya di tebang tapi di hujan badai seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa beruntung, bagaimana jika cabang besar pohon Sikamor patah dan menerpa atap rumahnya atau dedaunan yang gugur pasti banyak sekali dan merepotkan. "Haaah..," Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya menyimpan gitar yang ia mainkan. Ia pandangi balkon kamar Jongin dengan seksama. "Padahal baru tiga tahun Jongin, kenapa kau terasa sangat jauh sekarang." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum menarik tirai, menutup kaca jendela dan kamarnya.

Chanyeol menyungging senyum, mengamati topi berwarna biru tua milik Jongin yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas, besok ia akan mengembalikan topi itu kepada sang pemilik, memberinya alasan untuk dapat bertemu dengan pemuda manis berkulit cokelat yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak lama itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berniat bangun tapi kepalanya benar-benar pening, hujan badai selalu membuatnya demam keesokan harinya. "Tidurlah Jongin, hari ini Ibu sudah mengijinkanmu."

"Terimakasih Ibu," Jongin membalas dengan suara lemah dan paraunya.

"Tidurlah, sarapanmu Ibu letakan di atas nakas. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu Ibu ada di bawah, Ibu akan memeriksamu setiap jam, mengerti?"

"Hmmm," Jongin hanya bergumam, kedua matanya masih tertutup, terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Jongin merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut pada dahinya.

"Syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Tidur yang nyenyak." Jongin tak membalas ucapan ibunya, namun ia bisa merasakan kecupan ringan di atas dahi panasnya. Ia juga merasakan ibunya menaikkan selimut yang tadi hanya sebatas pinggang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu!" Panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Chen yang bermaksud untuk ke kantin, Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kelas Jongin, mengabaikan semua pandangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Chanyeol?" Chen berdiri dari kursinya tak percaya jika Chanyeol menghampirinya sekarang. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku berniat ke kantin sekarang."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Di kantin saja ini jam istirahat dan kau pasti berniat untuk ke sana."

"Baiklah." balas Chen diiringi anggukan persetujuan.

Keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju kantin, Chanyeol tak peduli dengan semua tatapan serta bisik-bisik yang tak sengaja mampir ke telinganya. Hal utama sekarang adalah mengetahui penyebab Jongin tidak masuk sekolah dan ia yakin ada hubungannya dengan hujan badai kemarin.

Chen membeli Kimbap dan Chanyeol menikmati salad buah. Chen menatap mangkuk berisi salad buah di hadapan Chanyeol dengan heran, apa itu bisa memuaskan seluruh ruang dalam perut Chanyeol?

"Oh iya hampir lupa aku Chanyeol, kau?"

"Ah!" Chen memekik pelan, ia sedang melamun dan suara berat Chanyeol lumayan mengagetkan dirinya. "Jongdae, tapi teman-teman memanggilku Chen."

"Ah senang berkenalan denganmu Chen." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tulus, keduanya berjabat tangan selama beberapa detik. "Maaf mengganggumu Chen, aku bertanya pada salah satu temanmu di luar kelas, dia mengatakan jika kau teman sebangku Jongin."

"Itu benar, Jongin tidak masuk hari ini karena demam."

"Hmmm, aku tahu, tadi aku ke rumahnya berniat mengajak berangkat bersama." Chen mengangguk pertanda bahwa ia menyimak setiap kata dari Chanyeol. "Apa demam Jongin ada hubungannya dengan hujan badai?"

"Ah itu…," Chen tampak ragu-ragu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya tanpa persetujuan dari Jongin."

"Sedikit saja Chen apa kau tetap tak mau mengatakan sesuatu meski hanya sedikit?"

Chen mendesis pelan, ia benar-benar berada dalam situasi sulit sekarang. Hatinya selalu berpihak pada setiap orang yang meminta pertolongan, tapi Jongin sahabat baiknya, ia tak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan Jongin padanya. "Iya ada hubungannya dengan hujan badai, sudah jangan tanya lagi aku tak bisa memberitahu lebih banyak."

"Tentu," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak akan bertanya lagi, terimakasih atas informasinya Chen."

"Sama-sama," ucap Chen pelan.

"Salad buah di sini enak, Kimbapmu enak?"

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya menyungging senyum tipis menanggapi gumaman Chen. Sepertinya Chen benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan infromasi yang baru saja ia katakan tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin ada temanmu datang menjenguk." Suara ibunya membuat Jongin langsung mempause game yang sedang ia mainkan di ponselnya.

"Chen!" dahi Jongin langsung berkerut, ternyata bukan Chen yang datang tapi Chanyeol.

"Halo Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, ia juga melambaikan topi Jongin yang dijatuhkan sang pemilik kemarin. "Aku datang untuk mengembalikan topimu."

"Taruh saja di atas nakas." Balas Jongin, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, ia letakan topi di tangannya ke atas nakas kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Demamku sudah turun."

"Ah, pantas saja kau main _game_."

Jongin mengikuti pandangan Chanyeol pada ponsel di pangkuannya. "Aku hanya jenuh." Ucap Jongin membela diri.

"Menurutku tak apa main _game_ jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik." ucap Chanyeol kemudian diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman lebar yang tulus.

Jongin keluar dari permainan yang sedang ia mainkan, kemudian menaruh ponselnya ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

"Iya, tapi aku tak yakin kau bersedia untuk membicarakannya denganku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang demammu, apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin, Guntur dan hujan badai?"

"Ah itu." gumam Jongin, ia sandarkan punggungnya pada bantal empuk di belakang tubuhnya. "Iya ada hubungannya."

"Hmmm, kau tak ingin membicarakannya lebih jauh?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tak bertanya kenapa aku pergi dengan cepat?"

"Apa aku harus bertanya seperti itu?"

"Itu yang biasa ditanyakan oleh sesama teman."

"Hmmm," Jongin menggumam sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. "Baiklah, kenapa kau pergi dengan cepat?"

"Ada pemotretan."

"Kau mau pamer." Jongin mendesis, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan dan melangkah pergi.

"Apa-apaan dia itu," gerutu Jongin. Ia raih topinya di atas meja nakas. Ada yang aneh, ia dekatkan topinya ke ujung hidungnya. Aroma segar deterjen menyapa indera penciumannya. "Kau mencuci topiku." Jongin bergumam, tanpa sadar senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia lempar topinya ke atas nakas kembali sebelum berbaring bersiap untuk tidur.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih kepada **ParkJitta, byvn88, Wiwitdyas1, cute, ariska, hnana, yuvikimm97, typo's hickeys, Kamong Jjong, KaiNieris, jjong86, geash, hunexohan, vipbigbang74, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, Devia494, milkylove0000170000, steffifebri, YooKey1314, Waniey318, sejin kimkai.** Untuk review kalian sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

Halo ini chapter lima selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all…

 **Previous**

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tak bertanya kenapa aku pergi dengan cepat?"

"Apa aku harus bertanya seperti itu?"

"Itu yang biasa ditanyakan oleh sesama teman."

"Hmmm," Jongin menggumam sambil menggaruk pelipisnya pelan. "Baiklah, kenapa kau pergi dengan cepat?"

"Ada pemotretan."

"Kau mau pamer." Jongin mendesis, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan dan melangkah pergi.

"Apa-apaan dia itu," gerutu Jongin. Ia raih topinya di atas meja nakas. Ada yang aneh, ia dekatkan topinya ke ujung hidungnya. Aroma segar deterjen menyapa indera penciumannya. "Kau mencuci topiku." Jongin bergumam, tanpa sadar senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia lempar topinya ke atas nakas kembali sebelum berbaring bersiap untuk tidur.

 **BAB LIMA**

"Sayang kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku…," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Sekolah, tentu saja ke sekolah Ibu, memang mau kemana lagi?"

"Ini hari Minggu."

Jongin membuka mulutnya namun tak mengatakan apapun, ia memandang wajah seluruh anggota keluarganya yang berkumpul di meja makan. BHUAWAHAHAHA! Benar, mereka semua menertawai kebodohannya. Jongin hanya mendengus, sebal, kemudian berbalik bermaksud untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Sarapan dulu Jongin kau baru sembuh."

"Kalian menertawaiku." Jongin menggerutu kesal.

"Ayolah adik kecilku, kau sangat lucu makanya kami tertawa."

"Itu tidak lucu, apa kau tak pernah melupakan sesuatu?" Jongin melempar tatapan tajam pada kakak perempuannya.

"Tentu saja aku pernah lupa, tapi aku tak pernah melupakan hari."

Jawaban yang menyebalkan, Jongin benar-benar ingin angkat kaki dari hadapan keluarganya, yang sepagi ini sudah membuatnya merasa kesal. "Jongin sarapan dulu sayang, dan ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Jongin mengerutkan dahi, mendengar kalimat ibunya.

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Kau harus duduk dan menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu." Tegas nyonya Kim menanggapi sikap tak sabaran putranya. Mau tak mau Jonginpun duduk, ia jatuhkan ransel sekolahnya ke atas lantai, duduk di meja makan mengenakan seragam untuk hari Senin sedangkan kakak dan ayahnya memakai baju santai. Konyol dan menggelikan.

"Selamat makan sayang." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya mengamati menu sarapan yang disajikan oleh ibu tercintanya.

"Pancake." Gumam Jongin, ibunya memang suka melakukan berbagai macam percobaan di dapur, mencoba berbagai resep dari berbagai belahan dunia, terkadang rasanya enak terkadang juga aneh, tapi Jongin biasa memakan apapun yang disajikan tanpa protes, kecuali bekal sekolah, itu cerita lain, karena dia akan diejek sebagai _Anak Mama_ , itu menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Enak." Jongin membalas pertanyaan sang ibu disela kegiatannya mengunyah potongan Pancake di dalam mulutnya.

"Jongin." Panggilan itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Jongin, karena ayahnya sangat jarang berbicara kecuali ada hal yang sangat mendesak. "Kami sudah membicarakan masa depanmu, kau tak tertarik dengan perguruan tinggi kan?" Jongin mengangguk susah payah. "Kau lebih tertarik dengan menari." Jongin kembali menggangguk, lehernya terasa tercekik sekarang, dia takut situasi akan berubah buruk. "Kau tahu, kami semua menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, dan menjadi penari professional membutuhkan usaha yang tak sedikit, dan kemungkinan untuk gagal di industri hiburan yang sangat ketat persaingan sangatlah besar, Ayah tak mengerti kenapa kau tak memilih jalan aman saja?"

Jongin bungkam, ia tak mungkin mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya, dia tak ingin dicap sebagai anak pembangkang. "Tapi ada kabar baik untukmu sayang." Kali ini suara ceria sang ibu mampu mencairkan ketegangan yang tercipta. "Kau bisa bekerja di dunia hiburan, sebagai model."

"Model?" Jongin bertanya hampir tanpa suara.

"Yup, kau tau kan agensi yang cukup terkenal dengan model-model sempurna mereka, _Bizare_. Kalau tidak salah Chanyeol juga berada di bawah naungan _Bizare_."

"Itu dulu Ibu. Sekarang Chanyeol bergabung dengan _Gate_."

"Ah benarkah, Ibu benar-benar kurang informasi….,"

"Tunggu!" potong Jongin pada perdebatan ibu dan kakak perempuannya. "Kenapa _Bizare_ bisa tertarik padaku? Aku tak pernah mengikuti audisi mereka." Senyuman aneh dari ibu dan kakak perempuannya membuat Jongin merinding.

"Kami mengirimkan fotomu Jongin."

"Foto?"

"Yups, foto, yang ini." Hyeongmi menunjukan ponselnya pada sang adik, Jongin langsung menyambar ponsel kakak perempuannya, memperhatikan baik-baik foto yang terpampang pada layar.

Dirinya mengenakan sweter rajutan putih kebesaran, celana kain hitam, dengan rambut acak-acakan karena bangun tidur, berbaring di atas lantai karena saat itu dirinya sedang malas bangun. "Bagaimana foto seperti ini bisa menarik perhatian agensi besar seperti _Bizare_?!" pekik Jongin kesal. "Kakak mencuri fotoku ya?!"

"Aku bermaksud baik!" dengus Hyeongmi sambil menyambar ponselnya dari tangan Jongin.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi." Tuan Kim menengahi. "Jongin sudah siap untuk pergi, tinggal ganti pakaianmu Ayah akan mengantarmu ke _Bizare_."

"Mereka memanggilku sekarang?!" Jongin merasa dirinya tersengat aliran listrik tegangan tinggi, semua ini terlalu mengejutkan dan terlalu mendadak. Jongin hanya mendapati ketiga anggota keluarganya mengangguk mantap, ia merasa terjebak sekarang. "Sialan," Jongin mendengus pelan. Ia lanjutkan acara memakan pancakenya meski dirinya sudah kehilangan napsu makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dengan garis putih pada kedua bahu, jins panjang senada, dan sneaker putih. Jongin tak peduli jika pakaiannya terlalu sederhana dan tak berkelas untuk dikenakan berkunjung pada agensi model sekelas _Bizare_. Yang penting dia merasa nyaman, pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup hangat untuk pertengahan musim panas, Jongin puas dengan pilihannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Hyeongmi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Jongin.

"Sudah." Balas Jongin malas.

"Ayo, Ayah sudah siap."

"Aku akan pergi sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan ikut." Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, tentu saja kakaknya tak akan melewatkan kesempatan berjumpa dengan para manusia yang ia idolakan, para model sempurna, menurut pemikiran dangkal Hyeongmi.

"Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang mendaftar jadi model?"

"Tinggiku tak memadai."

"Bukan model peragaan busana, pemotretan, bintang iklan, bintang video klip."

"Tidak ah, aku punya tujuan hidup lain. Aku tunggu di bawah." Ucap Hyeongmi sebelum berlari pergi.

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu menyetujui jalan hidupmu tapi tidak denganku," gerutu Jongin meski ia tahu pasti gerutuannya sama sekali tak berguna sekarang. Jongin mendesah pelan, ia ambil ponselnya dari atas nakas kemudian beranjak pergi sebelum ibunya yang bertindak. Memanggilnya dengan teriakkan menggelegar. Bak badai petir.

Dengan malas Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuruni anak tangga, sengaja berlama-lama, dia ngin membuat ayah dan kakak perempuannya jengkel, dan sadar jika dirinyaa sama sekali tak tertarik dengan dunia model.

"Bersemangatlah, Ibu memiliki firasat baik tentang ini!" nyonya Kim memekik riang, mengagetkan Jongin yang baru saja menuruni anak tangga terakhirnya. "Ibu yakin inilah jalan hidupmu Kim Jongin." nyonya Kim terus memberi semangat positif sementara Jongin hanya melempar senyum setengah hatinya.

Nyonya Kim mengantarkan sang putra hingga menaiki mobil. Jongin duduk di samping kakak perempuannya. Memasang sabuk pengaman dengan malas. "Pasang tampang menarikmu Jongin, kesan pertama sangat penting." Hyeongmi menasehati sang adik yang memasang wajah layaknya terpidana mati.

"Hmmm," gumam Jongin malas.

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol agar lebih memahami dunia model, meski kalian berada di bawah agensi berbeda."

Jongin memilih bungkam, belum tentu dia diterima kenapa semua orang bersikap seolah-olah dirinya telah menjadi model sekarang. "Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucapan sang ayah dan mobil yang mulai bergerak membuat perut Jongin bergejolak, dia berharap dirinya tak akan pernah diterima menjadi model. Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Saat mobil melewati halaman depan rumah Chanyeol, Jongin menatap lekat-lekat rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Chanyeol itu. Sepi, mungkin sang pemilik tak ada di rumah. "Chanyeol tinggal seorang diri di sana?"

"Iya, keluarganya tinggal di Gangnam." Gumaman Jongin rupanya terlalu keras sehingga terdengar oleh telinga kakak perempuannya.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa terkejut? Bukannya kau bertanya apa Chanyeol tinggal seorang diri?" Hyeongmi melempar tatapan bingung, Jongin langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang ia pegang. Sejujurnya ia tak bermaksud untuk bertanya dengan suara keras, ternyata tanpa ia sadari pertanyaannya terdengar oleh Hyeongmi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa _Hyung_ yakin memakai model yang tak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali? Ia juga tak pernah mengikuti kelas modeling dan kompetisi model sebelumnya?"

"Instingku selalu benar Sehun."

"Terserah _Hyung_ saja aku tak mau tahu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

"Memang kapan kau pernah memikirkan agensi ini?" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Jaga kelakuanmu dan tetap jadi model yang bersinar itu sudah cukup, adikku sayang."

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan pembicaraan kakak-beradik itu mereka cukup rukun meski hanya saudara tiri. Sehun langsung menoleh ke belakang mengamati pintu. "Masuk." Ucap Suho dengan nada ramah.

Seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil berambut sebahu mendorong pintu kemudian seorang anak laki-laki dengan bentuk tubuh proposional mengikuti di belakang. "Ah!" Suho memekik tertahan, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Kim Hyeongmi dan itu adikmu Kim Jongin?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Ah akhirnya kalian tiba juga, dan apa itu Tuan? Jangan memanggilku dengan Tuan, panggil saja dengan Suho, santai saja. Silakan duduk." Suho mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna putih gading yang berada di ruangannya.

Hyeongmi terpaksa menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan diri untuk tak berteriak saat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan Suho selain dirinya dan Jongin. Sehun, model terkenal yang memiliki julukan _Tokoh Komik_ , karena wajahnya yang dianggap mirip dengan tokoh laki-laki pada komik Jepang.

"Jongin, aku yakin keluargamu sudah memberitahumu sedikit banyak tentang agensi ini kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan dari Suho. "Bagus, aku Suho, pemilik agensi, tolong berdirilah aku ingin melakukan pemeriksaan singkat."

Jongin menoleh menatap kakak perempuannya dengan ragu, pemeriksaan? Bukankah itu terdengar mengerikan. "Kau tak perlu membuka baju tenang saja, jika itu yang kau takutkan." Suara Sehun berhasil membuat jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat, dia menyukai Sehun tentu saja, siapa yang tak jatuh hati pada pria setampan Sehun. Namun, sekarang bahkan kehadiran Sehun hampir tak terlihat akibat kegugupannya.

Jongin berdiri diikuti Suho yang berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku ingin postur sempurnamu." Perintah Suho, Jongin menurut ia menegakkan tubuh dan bahunya. Suho memberi tatapan intens, mengamati dengan seksama, menyentuh bahu, dada, lengan, dan kaki Jongin. "Postur yang sempurna, apa kau rajin berolahraga?"

"Adikku menari Jazz dan Balet." Jawaban Hyeongmi membuat Jongin mengernyit, ia tak terlalu suka dengan kedua hal itu karena tak jarang orang-orang disekelilingnya mengejek hobi menarinya.

"Ah, pantas saja, kau memiliki postur yang sempurna, dan kaki yang jenjang." Namun, sebaliknya bagi Suho hasi latihan menari Jongin adalah keuntungan. "Aku suka itu." Suho tersenyum ramah kemudian tangan kanan Suho terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin. "Kulit eksotis, garis wajah tegas, bibir bervolume, kedua mata bulat jernih, aku suka, wajahmu berkarakter."

Suho berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya, menarik laci dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijilid menjadi satu. Suho berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin dan Hyeongmi yang sudah duduk kembali. "Ini kontrak kerjamu Kim Jongin, kenapa? Terkejut? Aku tak pernah basa-basi, aku melakukannya dengan cepat, pelajari baik-baik aku menunggu jawabanmu besok."

"Y—ya, ini— sangat mengejutkan, saya tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman menjadi model sebelumnya."

"Itu bisa dipelajari." Jawab Suho santai, Jongin menerima jilidan kertas yang disodorkan oleh Suho. "Aku tunggu jawabanmu paling lambat besok malam."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, saya akan memikirkannya baik-baik, sekarang apa saya boleh pulang?"

"Tentu saja Jongin. Semoga kita bisa bekerjasama." Jongin berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Suho, setelah itu ia berpaling pada Sehun untuk berjabat tangan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Jongin," gumam Sehun.

Berikutnya kedua kakak beradik itu berdiri berdekatan menatap pintu ruangan yang baru saja tertutup. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Suho tak bisa mengabaikan pendapat Sehun sebagai model professional.

"Menarik, dia memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya, kurasa kali ini kau tak salah pilih _Hyung_."

"Apa dia sepadan dengan Chanyeol?"

" _Hyung_ masih mencari pengganti Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja Sehun, Chanyeol model yang sangat berbakat, sayang ia tak memperpanjang kontraknya denganku." Suho tersenyum miris.

Sehun hanya tertawa mencibir sang kakak. "Aku bagaimana?" Sedikit kesal karena selama ini ia tak pernah mendengar pujian dari mulut kakaknya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, semua model memiliki sesuatu dalam diri mereka, Chanyeol, setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin jatuh ke pelukannya dan merasa terlindungi, lalu kau ini— sesuatu yang berbahaya namun tak bisa dijauhi…," Suho menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. "Kau mirip _drugs_."

"Ah terimakasih kau kakak yang sangat baik, menyamakan adiknya dengan barang seperti itu."

Suho tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, kau ada pemotretan kan?"

"Hmm, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Suho, balasannya tentu saja tak akan terdengar oleh Sehun karena dia sudah keluar, berikutnya Suho kembali ke belakang meja kerjanya meneliti pekerjaan para model di bawah agensinya, dia akan menegur setiap model yang tak membuat puas para _penyewa_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tak tahu apa yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Berdiri di depan halaman rumah Chanyeol. "Belum tentu dia ada di dalam kan?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah sudah terlanjur." Ucap Jongin, tangan kanannya dengan cepat bergerak ke atas, menekan interkom. "Chanyeol kau ada di dalam? Aku Jongin." Setelah kalimatnya selesai, Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, kemudian dia berbalik dan memandangi pagar-pagar rumah lain yang ada di kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalnya.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu membuat Jongin langsung memutar tubuhnya, dilihatnya Chanyeol berlari dari pintu rumah ke halaman depan. Membukakan kunci pagar untuknya.

"Kau tidak memiliki pembantu?"

"Ada, tapi mereka pulang setelah semuanya selesai."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk sambil melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya.

"Kau memakai riasan di wajahmu."

"Aku belum sempat mencuci muka."

"Baru selesai bekerja?"

"Begitulah. Tadi ada pemotretan untuk majalah." Balas Chanyeol sambil menoleh menatap wajah Jongin dan tersenyum ramah. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki kediaman Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang berubah banyak dari rumah Chanyeol sepanjang ingatan Jongin, ia pernah berkunjung ke rumah ini. Dulu, saat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol masih cukup baik, mungkin hanya warna cat dindingnya saja yang diubah. "Silakan duduk, mau minum apa?"

"Tak usah repot, cuci saja mukamu, kudengar riasan yang menempel terlalu lama bisa meningkatkan resiko jerawat."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Baiklah, aku cuci muka dulu." Chanyeol berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, dia sangat penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan Jongin karena itu dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci mukanya.

Jongin sedikit mengamati ruang keluarga Chanyeol, untuk seorang model Chanyeol benar-benar aneh, kenapa dia tak memajang foto-foto dirinya atau piala penghargaan, apa Chanyeol tak akan tinggal dalam waktu yang lama?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Tak masalah." Jongin membalas santai, Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih melingkar di leher. Menurut Jongin, Chanyeol terlihat lebih baik tanpa riasan wajah. "Kenapa kau tak memajang foto, atau piala penghargaanmu di sini?" Jongin langsung bertanya sesaat setelah Chanyeol mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Oh itu…,"

"Kau tak akan tinggal dalam waktu yang lama kan?" potong Jongin cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tak menganggap piala penghargaan atau foto-fotoku penting."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin berusaha untuk mempercayai kalimat Chanyeol, entah dia jujur atau berbohong.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Ah itu!" pekik Jongin. "Aku hampir lupa, terimakasih sudah menyimpan, mencuci, dan mengembalikan topiku."

"Tak masalah Jongin, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap wajah manis Jongin, yang terlihat bersemu mungkin karena suhu udara cukup hangat sekarang.

"Aku jadi merasa berhutang budi padamu."

"Jongin! Itu hal sepele." Chanyeol bersikeras supaya Jongin bersikap santai padanya. Jongin mengukir seulas senyum.

"Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hal lain? Apa?"

"Tentang dunia model, kenapa kau keluar dari _Bizare_?" Kedua mata bulat Chanyeol tampak terkejut, ia tak menyangka Jongin akan memperhatikan pekerjaannya, biasanya Jongin akan bersikap acuh. "Tidak ada masalah antara kau dan agensimu itu?" sambung Jongin.

"Tidak ada, kontrakku memang sudah habis dengan _Bizare_ lalu aku berpikir untuk mencoba agensi lain, menambah pengalaman."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa menjadi model itu menyenangkan?"

"Jika kau menikmatinya."

"Apa menjadi model itu sulit?"

"Aku rasa setiap pekerjaan memiliki tantangan dan resiko masing-masing."

"Oh." Jongin membulatkan bibirnya, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik dengan dunia model?"

"Ah itu…," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, dia ingin menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol tapi jika di masa depan dia mungkin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebagai sesama model, maka sejak awal semuanya harus dimulai dengan kejujuran. "Aku akan menjadi model."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, awalnya aku tak tahu apa-apa lalu keluargaku sepertinya bersekongkol dengan mengirimkan fotoku ke agensi, mereka menyebalkan." Jongin tanpa sadar menggerutu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Bergabung dengan agensi apa?" Chanyeol berharap Jongin berada di agensi yang sama dengan dirinya.

" _Bizare_."

"Ah." Balas Chanyeol, sayang sekali Jongin tak bersama di satu agensi dengannya. "Agensi yang bagus, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh aku yakin kau akan cepat populer."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam.

"Kau tak suka menjadi model? Apa kau memiliki keinginan lain?"

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?" Jongin mengamati wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin menjadi penari." Bisik Jongin.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Benarkah?" Jongin berpura-pura tidak mengingat.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mencapainya, saat kau terkenal nanti aku yakin semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Idola yang memiliki lebih dari satu kemampuan mudah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan. "Aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya."

"Nikmati saja, mungkin ini jalan lain yang harus kau lalui demi mewujudkan mimpimu yang sesungguhnya." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, dan tanpa sadar tanganya bergerak untuk merangkul pundak Jongin. Jongin terdiam, terhanyut dalam tatapan kedua mata bulat Chanyeol, entah apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat dirinya tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuh, mendekati wajah manis Jongin.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi sekarang Chanyeol." Jongin dengan gugup menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol, ia tiba-tiba tersadar jika dirinya tak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, hmmm…," tanggapan Chanyeol juga tak kalah gugupnya dengan Jongin. "Hmmm, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Ya." Jongin membalas cepat, ia berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang keluarga.

"Aku bukakan pintu untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusul Jongin di belakang. Jongin memperlambat langkah kakinya membiarkan Chanyeol menyusul dan berjalan di depan. Seperti kalimat yang ia ucapkan, pemuda jangkung itupun membukakan pintu rumah dan gerbangnya untuk Jongin. "Sampai jumpa Jongin." Jongin hanya mengangguk cepat tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya. "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar? Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu." gerutu Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kedua kakinya berjalan cepat melintasi halaman rumahnya. Sementara kepalanya terus memutar ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. "Apa dia mencoba menciumku? Astaga, dia hampir menciumku dan aku diam saja, oh ya ampun kenapa dia berniat menciumku?" racau Jongin sementara kedua kakinya berjalan lebih cepat melintasi halaman rumahnya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita aneh saya terimakasih pada **ariska, cute, sejin kimkai, vipbigbang74, geash, hnana, Devia494, ParkJitta, typo's hickeys, KaiNieris, milylove0000170000, ucinaze, Baegy0408, exoldkspcybxcs1, jjong86, Athiyyah417, YooKey1314, Waniey318, steffifebri,** atas review kalian, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.


	6. Chapter 6

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

Halo semua ini chapter enam selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Ya." Jongin membalas cepat, ia berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang keluarga.

"Aku bukakan pintu untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusul Jongin di belakang. Jongin memperlambat langkah kakinya membiarkan Chanyeol menyusul dan berjalan di depan. Seperti kalimat yang ia ucapkan, pemuda jangkung itupun membukakan pintu rumah dan gerbangnya untuk Jongin. "Sampai jumpa Jongin." Jongin hanya mengangguk cepat tanpa memandang wajahnya kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya. "Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar? Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu." gerutu Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, kedua kakinya berjalan cepat melintasi halaman rumahnya. Sementara kepalanya terus memutar ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit lalu. "Apa dia mencoba menciumku? Astaga, dia hampir menciumku dan aku diam saja, oh ya ampun kenapa dia berniat menciumku?" racau Jongin sementara kedua kakinya berjalan lebih cepat melintasi halaman rumahnya.

 **BAB ENAM**

Sepanjang malam Jongin terus memikirkan kontraknya dengan _Bizare_ , keluarganya tentu saja setuju-setuju saja dengan kontrak itu. "Tiga tahun, kemudian akan diperbaharui setiap tahun, kontrak yang tak mengikat dan cukup adil." Gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri, mengulangi perkataan ibu, ayah, dan kakak perempuannya tadi malam.

Kini, Jongin bersandar pada dinding pagar pembatas sekolah. Ia seorang diri mempertimbangkan apakah mengirim pesan kepada kakak perempuannya untuk mengantar ke _Bizare_ atau pergi sendiri. "Aku pergi sendiri saja." Tekad Jongin, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat pemberhentian bus.

Kantor pusat _Bizare_ dengan sekolahnya kira-kira setengah jam ditempuh dengan Bus yang searah dengan _Namsan Tower_. "Jongin!" Jongin berhenti, menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol yang berada di tepi trotoar dengan motor balapnya. "Kemana?"

" _Bizare_ , aku tidak membawa helm jadi jangan menawariku tumpangan." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku rupanya?" goda Chanyeol. "Hati-hati di jalan, semoga sukses Kim Jongin." Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol memakai helm dan pergi mengendarai motornya dalam kecepatan yang lumayan kencang.

"Apa dia harus tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" gerutu Jongin.

Jongin berdiri di depan papan pengumuman yang memberitahukan rute perjalanan bus serta waktu keberangkatan bus. "15.45, tiga menit lagi." Jongin duduk, memandang sekeliling, tak ada orang lain yang menunggu bersamanya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada papan-papan iklan raksasa, dan layar promosi yang menawarkan berbagai barang dengan para model-model mempesona mereka. "Chanyeol," gumam Jongin saat menyaksikan iklan singkat sebuah merk minuman ringan. "Sehun." Jongin mengernyit memandangi iklan minuman ringan tadi yang berganti dengan iklan sepatu dengan Sehun sebagai bintang utamanya. "Apa mereka bersaing?" suara deru mesin memecah perhatian Jongin, dia langsung berdiri dan bersiap. "Busnya datang…," Jongin bersenandung pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia tak menyangka kantor pusat _Bizare_ sebesar ini, kemarin terlihat biasa saja saat ia datang bersama dengan kakak perempuannya. Apa _Bizare_ memperluas gedung mereka dalam semalam. Jongin melangkah dengan berat hati, memakai seragam sekolah benar-benar tidak masuk hitungan _fashion_ yang memukau. Jongin mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Suho."

"Ah, Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Ya, Nona, paling lambat malam ini."

"Anda sudah tahu ruangannya kan?" Jongin mengangguk. "Langsung saja ke sana saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan Anda lewat telepon."

"Terimakasih Nona." Jongin tersenyum manis, meski degup jantungnya kian liar sekarang.

Jongin sengaja menaiki tangga toh kantor Suho ada di lantai tiga, hitung-hitung olahraga sekalian meneliti keadaan sekeliling. Kantor yang terlihat menyenangkan, penuh warna, stafnya juga terlihat menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Jongin berhenti di depan ruangan dengan pintu bercat biru muda, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tangan kanannya mengetuk pelan pintu di hadapannya.

"Masuk."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kim Jongin," bisik Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia putar knob pintu dan mendorong daun pintu ke dalam, membukanya.

"Jongin." Sambutan Suho terdengar sangat ramah. Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan?"

"I—iya." Jawab Jongin sedikit terbata. Suho mengulas senyuman kemudian berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah membacanya dengan seksama kan?" Jongin kembali mengangguk, ia ambil dokumen persetujuan kontrak dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Suho. "Kau membaca dan menyetujuinya tanpa paksaan kan?"

"Iya."

"Sudah kau kopi untuk kau simpan?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita langsung bekerja."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka menunggu lama."

"Saya tahu tapi tak tergesa-gesa seperti ini juga…."

"Mau bagaimana lagi sudah banyak yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi model."

"Saya belum memiliki pengalaman."

"Orang-orangku professional, mereka akan mengubahmu dari itik menjadi angsa yang cantik. Ah, aku membuat perumpamaan yang tepat kan?" Suho tertawa pelan, entah itu terlihat melegakan atau menegangkan.

"Saya masih berkeringat." Jongin mengeluarkan senjata penyelamatan diri terakhir.

"Tak masalah, itu akan menampilkan kesan natural." Jawaban Suho benar-benar diluar dugaan, Jongin tahu tak akan ada jalan keluar lagi. "Cukup cuci mukamu di sana." Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Suho. Tatapan Suho terlihat ramah namun disaat yang bersamaan juga mengintimidasi, Jongin melangkah pelan menuju pintu lain di dalam ruangan, pintu itu memiliki warna yang sama, yaitu biru muda.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, pintu itu mengantarkannya pada sebuah kamar mandi. Berukuran sedang bergaya elegan. Jongin membungkukan badan, membuka kran air dan mulai membasuh mukanya. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Jongin menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Ah sudah selesai?" Jongin hanya mengangguk terlalu canggung untuk membalas pertanyaan Suho, selain itu dirinya juga tak menduga akan langsung diajak bekerja. "Kita pergi sekarang." Ajak Suho mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Jongin menjaga jarak untuk tetap berada di belakang Suho, ia tak ingin menarik banyak perhatian. Ia cemas jika ada training model di sini lalu mereka tiba-tiba membenci dirinya hanya karena berjalan bersama Suho. Jongin memperhatikan ruangan yang ia masuki bersama Suho, ruangan itu terlihat sangat indah dikelilingi jendela kaca berukuran besar yang menampilkan taman di luar.

"Ini studio foto, diluar bukan taman, Jongin itu semua buatan." Suho menerangkan seolah-olah mengerti isi pikiran Jongin. "Kalian, aku membawa model baru untuk sampul utama majalah _Bizare_ , besok wajah anak ini harus ada di papan iklan seluruh Korea. Beri bedak tipis, dan lepas jas seragamnya." Suho memberi perintah, Jongin hanya berdiri, kebingungan.

Dua orang perempuan menghampiri Jongin, melempar senyum ramah. "Kami akan menyimpan ransel sekolah dan jas sekolahmu." Masih kebingungan, Jongin menurut, ia lepas ransel sekolah serta jas seragamnya. Kemudian lengan Jongin ditarik untuk duduk di depan cermin rias.

"Buat rambutnya sedikit berantakan, keluarkan kemeja seragamnya, lepas ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan, ah! Lepaskan juga tiga kancing kemeja seragam teratasnya." Suho kembali memberi perintah dengan detail.

Jongin hanya diam dan membiarkan para staf melaksanakan perintah Suho. Sementara di dalam dirinya Jongin mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke tempat ini dan menandatangani kontrak. Kurang dari lima menit semua persiapan selesai. "Jongin." Panggilan Suho otomatis membuat Jongin berdiri dan mendekati si bos. "Aku dengar kau bagus dalam tari Balet? Pergi ke dekat jendela kaca besar itu, dan tunjukan kemampuan terbaikmu hanya satu pose, satu pemotretan, tak ada pengulangan. Cintai dirimu sendiri Jongin, kau akan menemukan kekuatanmu. Tunjukan jika kau layak berada di sini, jangan biarkan aku menanggung malu. Oh jangan biarkan keluargamu menanggung malu."

Perkataan Suho menyulut sesuatu dalam diri Jongin, kenapa keluarganya harus dibawa dalam urusan ini. Ah mereka memang merekomendasikan dirinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini salah keluarganya, tapi ia tak mau mempermalukan mereka. Jongin melangkah pelan menghampiri jendela yang Suho maksud.

"Pose Balet, satu kesempatan," Jongin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Keplanya mulai memutar saat-saat menyenangkan ketika dirinya menari Balet dengan Taemin, sahabat baiknya.

Jongin meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan kaca jendela. Kaki kanannya berada pada posisi memijak sempurna, perlahan ia angkat kaki kirinya ke samping, meluruskan kaki kirinya sebaik mungkin. Dengan satu tarikan napas untuk meredam gemuruh jantungnya, Jongin berjinjit mantap menggunakan kaki kanannya. Wajahnya menoleh ke kiri, ke arah kamera yang bersiap mengambil gambarnya. Menatap ke arah kamera seolah-olah benda itu adalah cinta pertama yang telah lama ia tunggu.

"Selesai!" pekikan Suho membuat Jongin menurunkan kakinya, dan baru ia rasakan betapa kedua kakinya gemetaran dan keringat dingin meluncur membasahi punggungnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin menyentuh dadanya. "Aku gugup sekali." Balas Jongin cepat.

"Rapikan seragammu, mobil perusahaan akan mengantarmu pulang, kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Hasilnya tunggu besok, jika wajahmu terpampang dimana-mana berarti kau berhasil, jika tidak kita bicarakan ulang kontrak kita."

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Tuan."

"Panggil aku dengan Suho atau _Hyung_ saja jangan Tuan, panggilan Tuan terdengar jelek." Suho tersenyum ramah, Jongin mencoba membalas senyuman Suho meski rasa canggung masih kuat menyergapnya.

Berikutnya, dari tempatnya berdiri Suho mengamati Jongin merapikan seragamnya, berpamitan pada semua staf, serta membungkukkan badan kepadanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Bos, sepertinya anak itu memiliki bakat alami untuk menggoda."

"Beri aku satu fotonya. Kirimkan ke komputer ruanganku."

"Baik Bos."

Suho berjalan meninggalkan para stafnya dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia tak pernah salah memilih. Karena dirinya benar-benar jenius dalam bidang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini."

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sehun setelah menerima botol minuman dari menejernya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah _fashion_ ternama.

"Sehun, Bos memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

"Aku kesana, Jinri." Balas Sehun, ia lepas semua aksesoris yang dikenakannya menyerahkan semuanya pada sang menejer, kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Jinri. Sehun penasaran apa yang membuat kakak sekaligus bosnya itu memanggilnya ke ruangan. Apa ini tentang anak baru yang membuat kakaknya sangat tertarik, melebihi obsesinya pada pakaian dan jam tangan berkelas.

BRAK! Suho mendengus mendengar suara bantingan pintu ruangannya. "Bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang lebih sopan, adikku sayang." Suho mengatakan semua kalimatnya dengan nada mencibir. Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Jadi, apa yang _Hyung_ inginkan setelah ini aku ada pemotretan lain."

"Ini." Suho menyerahkan selembar foto yang beberapa menit lalu selesai ia cetak. "Itu dari printer biasa jadi hasilnya tak sempurna."

Sehun mengernyit mengamati foto di tangannya dengan seksama. "Dia anak yang membuatmu sangat tertarik?"

"Hmm, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Kau menginginkannya di sampul besok?"

"Ya, perkenalan wajah baru dan anak itu akan memimpin." Suho menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap sang adik.

"Tidak buruk."

"Sehun, katakan yang sejujurnya aku tak suka dengan kalimat, tidak burukmu itu."

"Postur tubuh yang bagus, garis wajah tegas dan disaat bersamaan terlihat polos tak berdosa. Kau memang memiliki mata yang jeli _Hyung_."

"Kau tertarik padanya? Atau kau merasa terancam akan kehadirannya?" Sehun hanya menunjukan seringaian khasnya. Suho bertepuk tangan heboh, kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya. "Sudah aku duga kau akan tertarik padanya Sehun."

"Aku bawa fotonya, aku akan mengawasi anak ini." Sehun berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang kakak, tentu dengan suara bantingan pintu yang membuat Suho mengernyit kesal.

"Seorang Sehun tertarik, akan sedikit berbahaya, dia akan menghancurkan atau memutuskan untuk menjadi pemilik. Sudahlah, aku akan mengawasi dari belakang saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di kursi belakang mobil perusahaan, mobil yang sepi menyajikan suasana tenang yang damai dan menyenangkan. Kedua telinga Jongin terpasang _earphone_ , ia sebenarnya sedang tak fokus dengan lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian di studio tadi, kecemasan tiba-tiba melandanya, jika fotonya tadi mengecewakan pasti ia akan diremehkan, namun sebaliknya jika foto itu memuaskan dan besok wajahnya terpampang di papan iklan, majalah, media masa, sebagai model baru dari _Bizare_.

Jongin belum siap untuk terkenal, tidak, dia belum siap untuk apapun, kemenangan ataupun kegagalan, ia hanya ingin menjadi Kim Jongin, seorang anak biasa yang melakukan semua hal yang diinginkan dan tak perlu menanggung tanggung jawab besar. Namun, tak selamanya hidup berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak bukan? Mungkin, saat ini adalah saat dirinya untuk menjadi dewasa dan menerima semua akibat dari keputusan.

Setengah jam kemudian, mobil perusahaan yang mengantar Jongin berhenti di halte bus di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Jongin tak ingin diantar sampai di rumah, ia ingin menjaga privasinya selama mungkin. "Terimakasih Paman." Jongin berucap sopan pada sang sopir sebelum melangkah keluar mobil.

Dari halte bus ia akan berjalan kaki, karena kawasan tempat tinggalnya tak terletak di dekat jalan utama. Jongin berjalan pelan, musik mengalun melalui _earphone_ nya, tangan kanannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana kain seragamnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba tertarik dengan swalayan dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana, membeli sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya. "Selamat datang." Sambut si penjaga toko ramah, Jongin tersenyum dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, memberi penghargaan atas kerja keras si penjaga toko. Berikutnya ia langsung melangkah ke bagian rak makanan dan minuman ringan.

"Ah!" pekik Jongin tertahan, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahu kirinya, ia langsung memutar tubuhnya mencari siapa atau apa yang menyentuh bahu kirinya. "Astaga! Chanyeol!" jantung Jongin berdebar liar, dia benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk makanan ringan yang ada di pelukan Jongin.

Jongin menunduk. "Keripik kentang, cokelat batang, soda, kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Kau akan jadi model, jaga makanmu."

"Aku tak akan gemuk mau makan sebanyak apapun."

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol memekik tak percaya.

"Yups, terimakasih pada tubuh bagusku." Jongin tersenyum manis tanpa ia sadari. "Sudahlah, aku mau membayar dan pulang, aku juga belum tentu jadi model."

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi model yang terkenal."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Anggap saja aku memiliki firasat yang tak pernah salah." Jongin hanya mencebik mendengar kalimat Chanyeol kemudian melangkah acuh menuju kasir.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?!" sungguh, Chanyeol itu sudah memiliki suara berat jadi dia tak perlu berteriak seperti itu dan menarik perhatian semua orang.

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, beberapa orang masih menatap ke arahnya dan Chanyeol, ini sangat memalukan. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menyelesaikan urusannya di kasir, Jongin langsung berbalik dan mendorong pintu keluar, ia pergi tergesa membuat Chanyeol merasa bingung.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol, mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin yang terlihat hampir berlari itu. Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengejar Jongin dan menahan lengan pundak kirinya. "Jongin, jika kau berjalan seperti itu, kemungkinan untuk terjatuh menjadi berlipat ganda."

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang cuaca sedang cerah kenapa tergesa-gesa?"

"Itu—aku malu." Bisik Jongin.

"Apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Aku malu karena kau memanggilku tadi dan menarik perhatian semua orang." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata bulat indahnya.

"Ah itu— maaf," Chanyeol membalas pelan, seharusnya dia tertawa dan mengejek Jongin membuat anak itu kesal lalu memukulnya, membuat suasana menjadi akrab dan lucu. Tapi, siapa yang mampu menghindari pesona kedua mata bulat polos itu?

"Kenapa kau ada di dalam toko? Apa itu kebetulan?"

"Tentu saja itu kebetulan." Jawaban Chanyeol diucapkan terlalu cepat, jika Jongin adalah anak yang teliti dia pasti dengan mudah menyadari kebohongan Chanyeol, beruntung Jongin adalah tipe orang yang tak ingin repot dan mudah percaya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jongin, ia kembali berjalan kali ini dengan kecepatan normal, Chanyeol bergegas mengimbangi langkah kaki Jongin membuat keduanya berjalan bersama dan sesekali lengan serta bahu mereka bersinggungan, bahu Jongin dengan lengan Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Jongin tentu saja.

Padahal Chanyeol mengikuti bus Jongin, menunggu Jongin di depan _Bizare_ selama lima belas menit, pulang untuk mengembalikan motornya, dan menunggu Jongin di depan gerbang sekolah, di halte, hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke toko membeli sesuatu untuk mengulur waktu, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pulang. Namun, di luar dugaan Jongin mengunjungi toko yang sama, dan Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum saat memikirkan bahwa ini semua adalah takdir.

"Kau hanya membeli sayur dan buah?"

"Ah iya!" sekali lagi Chanyeol menjawab terlalu cepat dan terdengar jelas jika dia sedang gugup.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan enak?"

"Berat badanku harus ideal."

"Setelah makan bakar lemakmu. Aku selalu menari dan berkeringat banyak jadi kurasa itu salah satu alasan tubuhku tidak gemuk selain gen yang bagus."

" _Menari? Seperti saat itu? ah ya ampun, Jongin, jangan menggodaku!"_ Chanyeol berteriak di dalam hati. Sambil memberi perintah pada otaknya untuk berhenti memutar ingatan tentang Jongin yang menari waktu itu.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Apa kau mendengarku?!"

"Maaf! Apa?! Aku sedang tidak fokus." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. _Bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau kau menggodaku terus_? Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau rajin olahraga kalau bisa setelah makan, jadi kau bisa makan enak dan berat badanmu tetap ideal, itu yang tadi kukatakan."

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan aku coba."

"Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

"Tadi—tadi di _Bizare_ aku langsung melakukan sesi pemotretan, aku benar-benar terkejut kenapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu?"

"Suho tak pernah membuang waktu." Jongin menoleh menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Apa dia melakukan hal yang sama denganmu dulu?"

"Iya, padaku dan Sehun, setahuku hanya kami berdua yang diminta seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Suho tertarik dengan kami."

"Tertarik?"

"Ya, tertarik." Chanyeol bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Jongin. "Bukan tertarik seperti itu Jongin, tertarik dalam artian dia melihat sesuatu dalam diri kami yang menurutnya bagus."

"Ahhhh….," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kau cemas jika Suho tertarik padamu dalam hal lain?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia bukan tipeku."

Tawa Chanyeol hampir meledak mendengar jawaban polos Jongin. "Ah kau polos sekali Jongin, memang tipemu seperti apa?"

" _Lebih tinggi dariku, lucu, perhatian, tipe standar"_. Jawab Jongin dalam hati, ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada sembarang orang mengenai tipe pasangan idealnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Sebaiknya mulai kau pikirkan, saat kau terkenal dan diwawancarai tak jarang pertanyaan seperti itu akan diajukan."

"Kalau begitu cukup dijawab singkat saja, yang lebih tinggi dariku."

Jantung Chanyeol serasa tak berdetak, _lebih tinggi,_ dengan kata lain dirinya juga masuk dalam tipe ideal Jongin kan. "Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menoleh, menatap dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, waktu itu aku pergi begitu saja setelah menciummu di tengah lapangan basket."

Langkah kaki Jongin seketika terhenti, tubuhnya menegang. "Aku—aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkatnya kembali, membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu. "Jangan membahasnya lagi, sampai jumpa Chanyeol." Jongin berlari pergi, secepat mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Saat itu Jongin ada di tahun pertama SMP dan Chanyeol di tingkat akhir. Chanyeol, dia sangat keren dan terkenal, wakil kapten tim basket sekolah. Mencium Jongin di tengah lapangan basket hanya untuk taruhan, membuat seluruh sekolah terutama para penggemar Chanyeol membenci Jongin, dan membuat masa-masa SMP adalah masa terkelam sepanjang ingatan Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. "Apa aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki hatimu, Kim Jongin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang," gumam Jongin sambil melepas kedua sepatu yang ia kenakan, menaruhnya ke dalam rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Kau pulang terlambat sayang." Sambutan dari ibunya langsung menyapa kedua telinga Jongin. Ibunya terlihat cantik dengan apron merah muda, menyiapkan camilan sore.

"Aku ke _Bizare_ , Ibu."

"Ganti bajumu dan makan, apa yang ada di tas plastik itu?!"

"Camilan."

"Jongin, berhentilah mengkonsumsi makanan tak sehat."

Jongin hanya mendengus, mengacuhkan omelan dari ibunya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, Jongin melempar ransel sekolah dan kantong plastik belanjaannya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, ia menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sungguh, Jongin sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, menerimanya sebagai bagian dari masa lalunya, mencoba memaafkan Chanyeol dan berteman dengannya lagi, tapi saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, Jongin sadar luka masa lalunya ternyata belum sembuh. Dan sekarang, karena kebodohan Chanyeol membahas masalah sensitif itu, Jongin yakin akan sulit baginya melihat Chanyeol tanpa teringat masa lalu mereka yang tak mengenakan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic aneh saya, terimakasih pada **typo's hickeys, NishiMala, laxyvords, ucinaze, KJ, cute, steffifebri, Baegy0408, YooKey1314, SparkyuELF137, hunexohan, hnana, ulfahcuittybeams, ParkJitta, KaiNieris, jjong86, Devia494.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, see you soon all….


	7. Chapter 7

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Kau pulang terlambat sayang." Sambutan dari ibunya langsung menyapa kedua telinga Jongin. Ibunya terlihat cantik dengan apron merah muda, menyiapkan camilan sore.

"Aku ke _Bizare_ , Ibu."

"Ganti bajumu dan makan, apa yang ada di tas plastik itu?!"

"Camilan."

"Jongin, berhentilah mengkonsumsi makanan tak sehat."

Jongin hanya mendengus, mengacuhkan omelan dari ibunya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar. sesampainya di kamar, Jongin melempar ransel sekolah dan kantong plastik belanjaannya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, ia menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sungguh, Jongin sudah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, menerimanya sebagai bagian dari masa lalunya, mencoba memaafkan Chanyeol dan berteman dengannya lagi, tapi saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, Jongin sadar luka masa lalunya ternyata belum sembuh. Dan sekarang, karena kebodohan Chanyeol membahas masalah sensitif itu, Jongin yakin akan sulit baginya melihat Chanyeol tanpa teringat masa lalu mereka yang tak mengenakan.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Jongin menyeret kedua kakinya menuruni anak tangga dengan malas, dia masih sangat mengantuk. Gara-gara memikirkan Chanyeol ia tak bisa tidur, jadi untuk memanfaatkan waktu Jongin memilih untuk mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya sampai pukul tiga pagi.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Jongin menyapa seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan nada lemas.

"Kau kenapa?" Hyeongmi bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Kurang tidur." Balas Jongin malas, tak ingin memulai pertengkaran, padahal di hari biasa pertanyaan ketus Hyeongmi akan ia balas. Sekarang rasanya untuk membuka kedua mata saja sulit.

"Ibu buatkan kopi ya?" tawar nyonya Kim, Jongin mengangguk, apapun asal dia tak tidur di kelas nanti, kopi terdengar baik meski ia tak terlalu suka dengan rasa pahitnya.

"Kau tak menyisir rambutmu." Kali ini giliran sang ayah yang memberi perhatian, merapikan rambut berantakan anak terakhirnya dengan sabar.

"Aku sudah menyisirnya."

"Anak manja." Ketus Hyeongmi. "Bilang saja kau mau Ayah dan Ibu yang merapikannya." Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli dengan dengusan kakak perempuannya.

"Sudah, daripada bertengkar kalian perhatikan berita terbaru saja." Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, membuat kepala Jongin dan Hyeongmi otomatis menoleh ke arah televisi yang menyala, setiap pagi televisi memang dinyalakan dengan alasan agar ayah mereka mendapat informasi baru, padahal beliau sudah membaca koran, menurut Jongin itu pemborosan energi.

Informasi tentang saham dan nilai tukar dolar terhadap won sama sekali tak menarik bagi Jongin dan Hyeongmi, Jongin memilih meninum kopinya dan Hyeongmi memilih menekuni majalah di tangannya sambil menikmati menu sarapan mereka.

" _Di awal musim gugur ini salah satu agensi model besar di Korea memilih untuk meluncurkan majalah untuk memperkenalkan model baru mereka. Sebenarnya dibanding Gate dan Eclaire, agensi Bizare dianggap terlambat, namun sepertinya hal itu terbayar dengan wajah salah satu model baru yang menjadi sampul utama majalah dan menyita banyak perhatian hanya dalam hitungan menit. Model baru tersebut bernama Kim Jongin dan Bizare sudah mengonfirmasi banyaknya tawaran yang masuk untuk Kim Jongin, diprediksi Jongin akan menyaingi dua model papan atas Korea Selatan saat ini, yaitu Sehu dan Chanyeol."_

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan hanya terdiam, setelah mendengar berita tak terduga tersebut. Termasuk Jongin. Semua orang menoleh menatap layar kaca yang menampilkan Jongin dalam pose salah satu gerakan Balet.

" _Pose dan postur yang luar biasa dan si model baru hanya memakai riasan bedak tipis, mengenakan kemeja dan celana seragam sekolah, bahkan beberapa pihak menilai jika Jongin lebih baik dari Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk Sehun yang berada di bawah naungan agensi sama seperti Jongin, dia harus bersiap untuk bersaing dengan si pendatang baru Kim Jongin."_

Jongin menghabiskan kopinya, dan menyambar apel. "Aku berangkat dulu." Ucapnya cepat.

"Kau—perlu tumpangan dari Ayah?"

"Tidak, aku belum terkenal. Sampai jumpa." Jongin melambaikan tangannya cepat kemudian berlari pergi, keluarganya masih terkejut hal itu terbukti dengan ibunya yang tak memaksanya untuk sarapan atau membawakan kotak bekal.

Jongin menarik turun topi yang ia kenakan, berusaha agar tak banyak dari wajahnya yang terlihat. Ia benar-benar tak nyaman setelah melihat berita tadi pagi, tapi dirinya masih mencoba untuk berpikir positif itukan berita pagi, pasti tak banyak orang yang memiliki waktu untuk menyimaknya.

Rak-rak majalah di depan toko memajang katalog _Bizare_ , dan saat dirinya sudah berada di tengah kota layar-layar raksasa menampilkan wajahnya sebagai model baru utama _Bizare_. Jongin menelan ludah kasar, iapun berlari kencang dia benar-benar ingin kabur dari semua ini. Menjadi orang terkenal itu mengerikan, itulah yang selama ini ia pelajari dari kehidupan para orang terkenal. Dulu dia berharap menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka, pasti menyenangkan saat semua orang mengetahui namamu dan mengenal wajahmu, tapi setelah semuanya terjadi, Jongin merasa takut.

"Jongin tak kusangka kau menjadi model _Bizare_!" teriak Minho sambil merangkul bahuTaemin, mereka menyambutnya di depan gerbang sekolah, menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Diam." Desis Jongin sambil berjalan cepat melewati dua teman menyebalkannya itu, menyebalkan karena mereka tak tahu tempat. Jongin tak menginginkan perhatian berlebih.

"Jongin."

Jongin membeku di tempat saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di lorong kelas. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Firasatku tidak pernah salah, selamat." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, sekarang ia tak bisa memisahkan Chanyeol dengan masa lalu mereka. Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati tubuh Chanyeol, tak menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Jongin! Kita memiliki teman selebritis sekarang!" suara pekikan itu Chnayeol yakin berasal dari Chen, Chen memiliki suara khas yang mudah diingat meski dirinya dan Chen baru sekali bertemu. Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelas Jongin, mengabaikan senyuman para siswa yang melewatinya, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Diam Chen!" kali ini bentakan suara Jongin menyusul, suara ledakan tawa Chen terdengar diiringi sorakan teman-teman sekelas Jongin. "Hentikan!" Jongin berteriak, tapi menurut Chanyeol itu terdengar seperti rajukan daripada amarah.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, ia pernah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Jongin dan belum sempat meminta maaf, dan meski mendapatkan maaf dari Jongin akan sangat sulit, Chanyeol telah meneguhkan hati untuk tak sekedar mendapat maaf dari Jongin, tapi juga hatinya. Chanyeol melangkah pergi, ia menoleh ke dalam kelas Jongin selama beberap saat. Dilihatnya Jongin yang duduk di atas meja guru, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menerima godaan dari seluruh teman sekelasnya. Polos dan manis, itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Wah kau jadi orang terkenal sekarang!"

"Jongdae sudahlah…," sadar atau tidak Jongin mengeluarkan rengekannya di kantin, mengundang tawa Minho dan Taemin yang duduk semaja dengannya.

"Pantas saja kau langsung laris, siapa yang bisa menolak wajah anjing terbuangmu." Ucap Minho. Taemin tertawa terpingkal-pingal, Jongin menyipitkan kedua matanya melirik Taemin tajam. Mereka bersahabat kenapa Taemin tak membela dirinya, sudah tahu dia dinistakan oleh Minho seperti itu.

"Wajah anjing terbuang bagaimana?!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya, dia benar-benar kesal jadi bahan olok-olok tapi teman-temannya justru tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku sedang kesal, kalian ini, sudahlah." Putus Jongin, ia memilih menyumpiti mie yang dia beli daripada memperhatikan segerombolan teman tak bergunanya.

"Jongin, bisa bicara sebentar?" Jongin mendongak begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya, menatap Chanyeol yang datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Aku sedang makan."

"Hanya sebentar." Balas Chanyeol diselingi tatapan memohonnya. Jongin mendesah pelan, terpaksa ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau makan sambil berjalan?!" pekik Chen yang melihat Jongin membawa cup mie bersamanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk polos.

Jongin hanya melangkah di belakang Chanyeol tak berminat untuk berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Keduanya menaiki anak tangga, Jongin tahu dengan jelas kemana mereka pergi, namun dia memilih bungkam dan menikmati mienya. Chanyeol mendorong pintu besi menuju atap sekolah. Jongin melangkah, menapakan kedua kakinya ke atas beton datar yang keras, dia terus melangkah hingga mendekati pagar pembatas. "Kau masih membenciku?"

Jongin meminum kuah mienya dengan cepat, ia jatuhkan cup mie kosongnya lalu menginjak cup sterofom itu dengan kaki kirinya. "Coba sebutkan alasan kenapa aku membencimu."

"Aku membuat kekacauan saat kita SMP dulu."

"Benar, kau sudah tahu kan, kenapa harus bertanya lagi." Jongin melempar tatapan tajam.

"Sebelumnya kau terlihat santai saat menghadapiku, kenapa sekarang berubah?"

"Karena aku sadar setelah tiga tahun, ternyata aku masih merasakan sakit yang sama."

"Maafkan aku Jongin."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol."

"Aku mencintaimu, saat itu aku terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya, tapi setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Aku sadar jika perasaanku masih sama."

"Apa ini bagian dari permainanmu yang lain?"

"Bukan. Ini bukan permainan. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin. Tolong maafkan aku dan beri aku kesempatan."

Jongin mendengus. "Akan kuingat pernyataan cintamu." Ucap Jongin dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh mengamati punggung Jongin yang menjauh, ia mendesah pelan, mendongak menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Ia sadar tak semua luka bisa disembuhkan.

Pukul tiga sore, Jongin berjalan seorang diri menuju toilet. Chen dia ada latihan dengan klub paduan suaranya, Minho dan Taemin tentu saja mereka memanfaatkan setiap waktu luang untuk berduaan. Pasangan serasi dan tak kenal waktu. Jongin melangkah memasuki toilet meletakan ransel sekolahnya di dekat wastafel. Ia basuh wajahnya yang tampak lelah, sesampainya di rumah dia akan langsung tidur, berharap saja semoga Suho tak mengirim pesan untuk membuatnya bekerja.

Jongin menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan tangan serta wajahnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, semua perhatian yang ia dapatkan, godaan teman-teman dekatnya, dan jangan lewatkan pernyataan Chanyeol di atap sekolah yang semakin menambah beban hidup seorang Kim Jongin. "Ah!" pekik Jongin, lampu di dalam toilet mati, dia tak pernah menyukai kegelapan, Jongin bergegas menghampiri pintu. Sesuatu mengganjal pintu, dia tak bisa keluar. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Jongin berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Ia ambil ponsel dari dalam ransel sekolahnya, mencoba menghubungi Chen tapi Chen tak mengangkat panggilannya. Kemudian pilihan selanjutnya jatuh pada Taemin. Lama sekali Taemin mengangkat panggilannya, Jongin hampir mengakhiri panggilan itu saat suara kesal Taemin menjawabnya.

" _Kuharap ada yang penting Kim Jongin!"_

"Seseorang mengunciku di toilet. _"_

" _Apa?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Apa mereka mematikan lampunya?!"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan ya, mereka mematikan lampunya."

" _Astaga Jongin! Aku dan Minho akan segera ke sana, berteriaklah mungkin ada seseorang yang mendengar suaramu, aku juga akan menghubungi pengurus sekolah."_

"Terimakasih Taemin, hati-hati di jalan, jangan tergesa-gesa. Aku bisa menunggu."

" _Jangan panik."_

Jongin menurunkan ponsel dari telinga kanannya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya perlahan. Seperti yang Taemin katakan, tak boleh panik. Berteriak, tidak, Jongin tak akan berteriak dan menyiakan tenaganya. Ia berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar mandi berlapis ubin dingin. Dia tak bisa melihat apapun di sini, layar ponselnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

"Kenapa toiletnya terkunci, apa rusak?"

Jongin mengernyit menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara berat itu, terdengar seperti Chanyeol. Tapi, bisa saja bukan. Atau bisa saja suara itu justru milik orang yang mengerjainya. "Apa harus menahan sampai di gedung agensi?" gerutuan itu tak salah lagi. Tanpa sadar Jongin berlari menghampiri pintu toilet.

"Chanyeol! Aku ada di dalam! Ada yang mengerjaiku, tolong Chanyeol!" racau Jongin melupakan tekadnya untuk tidak panik.

"Jongin! Kim Jongin! Astaga! Kaukah itu?!"

"Chanyeol…," Jongin mulai menarik knob pintu toilet dengan kasar mencoba membukanya.

"Tunggu, akan ku dobrak."

Jongin membeku, mendobrak? Ide buruk, ini bukan pintu plastik. "Tidak Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin. "Bahumu akan cidera!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Akan kucari penjaga sekolah! Tunggulah sebentar!"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu."

"Lalu apa?!"

"Taemin sudah melakukannya, tak apa kau bisa pergi."

"Apa kau gila," desis Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu luar toilet, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu. "Aku punya dua jam sebelum ada pekerjaan! Akan kutemani kau di sini!"

Jongin bungkam, dia memilih duduk di atas ubin lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan sedikit lembab. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu toilet. Ponselnya mengeluarkan suara peringatan, daya baterianya tinggal sepuluh persen. "Ponselku hampir mati, di sini gelap."

"Aku ada di sini bersamamu Jongin, jangan takut."

Jongin bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas, ia tekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Tak lama layar ponselnya mati, Jongin menahan diri untuk tak menghidupkannya kembali, ia harus menghemat daya siapa tahu Taemin akan menghubunginya lagi nanti.

"Jongin."

"Ya."

"Kau tidak tidur kan?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah, kau punya lagu favorit?"

"Memangnya kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Sedikit. Sebagai pengusir sepi."

"Nyanyikan saja sesukamu." Balas Jongin, ia kini memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil membayangkan jika ini adalah kamarnya dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk tidur.

"Baiklah," desah Chanyeol. " _A lonely road crossed another cold state lines miles away from those I loved purpose hard to find…._ "

"Dear God, Avenged Sevenfold." Jongin bergumam lirih. Suara Chanyeol tak bisa dibandingkan dengan si penyanyi asli, tentu Chanyeol kalah telak. Namun, jika didengarkan dengan seksama suara Chanyeol lumayan juga, dan dia terdengar menghayati setiap bait lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

" _Some search, never finding away before long they waste away I fond you something told me to stay I gave in , to selfish ways And how I miss someone to hold When hopes begins to fade…,"_

Jongin membuka kedua matanya yang tak sadar ia pejamkan ketika Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyiannya. Jongin terdiam, menunggu apapun yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. "Jongin."

"Hmmm."

"Menyingkirlah dari pintu, teman-temanmu sudah datang."

Tanpa menjawab Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan maju menjauhi pintu. Ada perasaan kecewa yang diam-diam menyusup dalam dirinya, tapi Jongin sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa.

Jongin mengernyit saat ruangan tiba-tiba terang, membuat kedua matanya sedikit berdenyut karena terlambat menyesuaikan diri. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan menerima tubrukan Taemin dan Chen. "Kamjong! Kau sial sekali Nak!" Taemin memekik kencang sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin kuat, siapapun tak akan bisa mengerti apakah kalimat Taemin adalah ungkapan simpati atau justru sebaliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" kali ini Chen bertanya dengan waras.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih kalian sudah datang menolongku."

"Mulai besok kau tidak boleh sendiri." Kali ini Minho angkat bicara.

"Aku setuju itu!" pekik Taemin, apa dia tak sadar jika bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga kanan Jongin.

"Aku setuju, kau jangan pergi sendiri lagi Jong." Sambung Chen.

"Kalian yang menelantarkan aku." Kali ini Jongin melempar protes yang sekali lagi terdengar sebagai rengekan di telinga Chanyeol.

Melihat Jongin sudah aman, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia menoleh melihat Jongin menunggu jika anak itu mungkin saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, Jongin hanya memandanginya dengan kedua mata bulatnya tanpa membuka mulut. Chanyeol tersenyum tulus kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Kita cari tahu siapa yang menguncimu di toilet!" Taemin benar-benar dibakar api kemarahan.

"Kita pikirkan saja besok, sudah ayo pulang, Jongin pasti sudah lelah." Entah kenapa hari ini Minho terdengar dewasa, berbeda sekali dengan kesehariannya.

"Benar juga, Jongin kau ikut aku dan Minho ya, kebetulan dia membawa mobil." Taemin menunjuk wajah kekasihnya tanpa sopan santun sama sekali, Taemin memang seperti itu dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk, otaknya benar-benar tumpul sekarang dia juga sangat lelah.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Jongin lemas, ia lepas kedua sepatunya memasukan ke dalam rak dan memakai sandal rumah.

"Jongin kau pulang terlambat, sayang." Jongin berhenti di depan ruang tamu, tidak ada yang aneh dari ruang tamu rumahnya,warna sofanya masih sama, wajah ibu dan ayahnya juga masih sama.

"Ah aku—bermain dengan teman-temanku sebentar, siapa?" pandangan Jongin tertuju pada pria asing yang duduk berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Duduklah, beliau dari _Bizare_ dan kemungkinan besar beliau akan menjadi menejermu sampai tiga tahun kedepan."

"Oh sudah diputuskan," Jongin bergumam sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sofa. Ia langsung duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya, entahlah, dia hanya merasa membutuhkan perlindungan orangtuanya sekarang, terdengar cengeng memang.

"Ini jadwal terdekat yang akan kau lakukan." ucap nyonya Kim sambil menyerahkan kopian jadwal pekerjaan Jongin sangat rinci disertai tanggal, hari, jam serta rincian pembayaran dan kesepakatan bagi hasil dengan agensi.

Jongin menerima kertas yang cukup tebal itu dan mulai membacanya. "Menjadi model iklan untuk kosmetik pria, jam tangan, tas, dan parfum. Anda yakin ini bayaran saya?"

"Itu bayaran standar untuk model baru kami." Jongin kembali menunduk dan membaca tulisan yang tertera.

"Iklan kosmetik pemotretan maksimal dua hari $20.000, jam tangan $25.000, tas $30.000, dan parfum $75.000." Jongin pening terlalu banyak simbol mata uang Negeri Paman Sam yang ia baca dalam sehari.

"Untuk model baru dimulai dengan $10.000 lalu potongan dengan agensi sebesar 15%, potongan biasanya sampai 25% tapi Jongin tidak melewati masa training jadi potongan bagi hasilnya lebih kecil. Ah ya, perkenalkan Jongin nama saya Kyungsoo dan kurasa umur kita tak terpaut terlalu jauh, jadi santai saja saat berbicara denganku."

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa lagi, ini sangat mengejutkan. "Besok kita mulai bekerja, di sore hari karena Suho hyung sudah menyesuaikan jadwal pekerjaanmu dengan jadwal sekolahmu." Kyungso mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar ditambah dua mata bulatnya yang khas.

"Te—terimakasih banyak." Balas Jongin terbata, terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dihadapkan pada dirinya.

"Ah iya, untuk iklan parfume kau akan bekerjasama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, semoga putra Anda berdua dan agensi kami bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

Jongin mengikuti kedua orangtuanya berdiri dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, tapi dia tak ikut mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke pintu. Jongin memilih untuk melarikan diri ke kamarnya.

"Apalagi ini?! Ahhhhhhh!" Jongin beteriak sekuat tenaga, otaknya benar-benar penuh sekarang. "Ah sudahlah," gumam Jongin pasrah sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur yang nyaman.

Suho berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman. Suho baru saja menyelesaikan jam kerjanya, dan sekarang dia berniat untuk melepas penat dengan mengunjungi restoran langganannya. Tapi, melihat Sehun dia jadi teringat laporan menjer Sehun sore tadi. "Sehun. Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ah ya _Hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Kau sudah menerima kontrak kerja dengan salah satu produk parfum kan?"

"Ya."

"Biasanya kau menolak berfoto dengan orang lain. Kenapa sekarang diterima karena Chanyeol atau anak baru itu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan dua-duanya." Balas Sehun diiringi sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sore tadi kau menghilang kemana?"

"SMA Yongsang."

"Mengunjungi seseorang?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Yups." Balas Sehun singkat, ia menunduk untuk mengambil kaleng soda yang ia pilih. "Sampai besok _Hyung_."

"Jangan minum soda terlalu banyak, ingat kalorinya."

"Aku tak mudah gemuk." Sehun membalas santai, kedua kakinya melangkah dengan elegan, ia tak menatap Suho sebagai lawan bicaranya sekaligus bosnya tindakan Sehun benar-benar tak sopan. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menghentikan seorang Oh Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih kepada **Baegy0408, sejin kimkai, NishiMala, typo's hickeys, ParkJitta, ilalang18, ariska, Athiyyah417, cute, ucinaze, KaiNieris, Devia494, Soyu567, hnana, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, ulfahcuittybeams, jjong86, YooKey1314, geash, hunexohan, SparkyuELF137, milkylove0000170000.** Terimakasih atas review kalian. See you soon all…


	8. Chapter 8

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca, maaf update agak lama, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Semoga terhibur, happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan dua-duanya." Balas Sehun diiringi sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Sore tadi kau menghilang kemana?"

"SMA Yongsang."

"Mengunjungi seseorang?"

"Kim Jongin."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Yups." Balas Sehun singkat, ia menunduk untuk mengambil kaleng soda yang ia pilih. "Sampai besok _Hyung_."

"Jangan minum soda terlalu banyak, ingat kalorinya."

"Aku tak mudah gemuk." Sehun membalas santai, kedua kakinya melangkah dengan elegan, ia tak menatap Suho sebagai lawan bicaranya sekaligus bosnya tindakan Sehun benar-benar tak sopan. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menghentikan seorang Oh Sehun.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Jongin menunggu dengan gugup di depan studio pemotretan, pukul tiga sore dia langsung dijemput oleh mobil perusahaan yang terlalu mencolok. Membuat seluruh perhatian teman sekolahnya tertuju padanya, rasanya sekarang tak ada tempat untuknya bersembunyi. Sampul majalah dan layar-layar raksasa yang memasang wajahnya, adalah bukti nyata jika kehidupan seorang Kim Jongin sudah berubah, meski Jongin sendiri tak ingin mengakuinya.

Dan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ibunya menyeret Jongin ke Bank untuk membuka rekening tabungan atas nama dirinya sendiri. "Kalian benar-benar ingin mengusirku," Jongin menggerutu tanpa sadar. Menurutnya jika seorang anak sudah mandiri dia harus keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri. "Aku belum siap." Jongin kembali menggerutu.

"Jongin saatnya merias wajahmu."

"Baik _Noona_." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menghampiri perempuan yang akan menjadi periasnya hari ini. Tak banyak yang dilakukan pada wajah Jongin, hanya membersihkan, sedikit pelembab, bedak tipis, lip balm, dan menegaskan warna alisnya. Rambut Jongin hanya dibelah samping, dan dibuat sedikit berantakan. "Kau memiliki warna rambut cokelat yang bagus, ini asli?"

"Ya _Noona_."

"Ah beruntung sekali. Sekarang tunjukan seluruh jari tanganmu."

"Diapakan?"

"Kuku-kukumu akan sedikit dipoles agar tampak berkilau."

Baiklah, ini sesuatu yang baru untuk Jongin. Perawatan kukunya selama ini hanya sebatas memotong kuku tak ada tambahan lain.

"Kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Aku akan menjadi pesolek," bisik Jongin yang ditanggapi oleh tawa renyah si perias. "Ini kan iklan kosmetik kenapa tidak memakai riasan tebal?"

"Mereka memiliki konsep sendiri."

"Hmmm," Jongin hanya bergumam pura-pura mengerti, padahal isi kepalanya benar-benar kosong jika berhubungan dengan dunia model.

Sepuluh menit kemudian setelah polesan di seluruh kuku jari tangannya mengering, Jongin siap untuk pemotretan. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning cerah, dan celana jins putih.

"Kim Jongin, aku Cho Kyuhyun fotografermu hari ini. Kami sangat menyukai ekspresi alamimu, jadi sekarang gulung lengan kaosmu sebatas siku. Pergilah ke dekat jendela dan buka jendelanya."

"Baik _Hyung_." Jongin membungkukkan badan kemudian bergegas menuju jendela, mengikuti permintaan sang fotografer.

Rasanya seperti saat itu, ketika Suho menyuruhnya melakukan pemotretan di hari pertama dirinya datang dengan tujuan mengembalikan dokumen kontrak. Namun, jendela ini berbeda dari yang kemarin, jendela ini menghadap taman asli.

Saat Jongin membuka daun jendelanya angin sejuk dari luar masuk menyapa kulit wajahnya dan menggerakkan rambutnya. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin lembut itu, dia tak sadar jika menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Ya bagus! Sekarang buka kedua matamu perlahan! Bagus, sekarang lihat ke kamera seolah kau memandang sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia." Arahan Kyuhyun membuat Jongin membayangkan anak anjing. Dia sangat suka anak anjing sayang kedua orangtuanya tak setuju jika dirinya memelihara anak anjing. "Bagus Jongin! Sekarang kita ganti tempat dan properti pemotretan."

Jongin tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya melangkah menuruti arahan Kyuhyun dan para staf yang lain. Kedua mata bulat Jongin berbinar, melihat seekor anak anjing berwarna cokelat sedang bermain di atas tempat tidur. "Tempat tidur?" Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Ya, kau bermainlah dengan anak anjing itu, ekspresimu alami saja, karena itulah yang kami cari untuk iklan kosmetik ini."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat, ia tak ingin suaranya bergetar karena detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Suara gonggongan kecil anak anjing di hadapannya, seperti sihir, semua ketegangan dan ketakutannya benar-benar lenyap. Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri anak anjing di atas tempat tidur.

Jongin mengangkat anak anjing itu, memeluknya, mencium puncak kepala dan hidung mungil si anak anjing. Jongin berbaring meletakan si anak anjing ke atas dadanya. Dia tertawa lepas saat anak anjing di atas dadanya mengeluarkan gonggongan lucu kemudian menjilati wajahnya. Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil anak anjing itu menjauh, dia tak ingin bedak yang menutupi wajahnya membuat si anak anjing sakit perut.

"Kau lucu sekali seandainya aku bisa membawamu pulang," gumam Jongin lupa jika dirinya berada di tengah sesi pemotretan. Jongin langsung menoleh berniat meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya. Namun, yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun dan staf lainnya mengacungkan ibu jari mereka. "Itu artinya—aku berhasil?" Jongin bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, kini ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur, dengan anak anjing di pangkuannya.

"Ya, kau berhasil, hasilnya benar-benar diluar dugaan semua orang. Kau punya bakat alami, Nak." Kyuhyun memuji.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin berdiri cepat membungkukkan badannya dengan anak anjing yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Bersihkan riasanmu dan ganti baju, pulanglah dan istirahat." Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah diiringi oleh kedipan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana _Bizare_ bisa menemukan model sehebat dia, ah sepertinya aku benar-benar kalah start kali ini." Gerutu Siwon, mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol di hadapannya. "Tapi tenang saja, _Bizare_ tak akan mengalahkanku. Oh ya, Chanyeol kau akan melakukan pemotretan dengan si anak baru dan sayangnya kau haru melakukannya juga dengan Oh Sehun, itu persyaratan dari produk parfume yang mengontrakmu."

" _Hyung_ , siapa anak baru yang _Hyung_ maksud itu?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Siwon melempar tatapan tak percaya, Chanyeol menggeleng polos. "Tentu saja dia." Siwon menghadapkan sampul majalah yang tadi dibacanya dan menunjuk satu-satunya model di sampul tersebut."

"Jongin…," Chanyeol berbisik pelan. "Aku akan bekerja dengan Jongin?"

"Ya, kenapa kau keberatan? Biasanya kau tak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa rekan kerjamu, dan kurasa Chanyeol ini akan membawa kebaikan untukmu, aku yakin Jongin akan meraih popularitas dalam waktu singkat, jika kau menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, ya, kau taulah maksud pembicaraanku."

" _Hyung_." Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada memprotes.

"Ah baiklah, baiklah, kau memang bukan penjilat, maafkan aku. Tapi tetap saja itu akan membawa hal baik untukmu, percayalah."

"Terimaksih _Hyung_ , kapan pemotretannya dilaksanakan?"

"Paling cepat dua minggu dan paling lambat satu bulan, Jongin mendapat banyak tawaran."

"Hmmm. Baiklah, kita sudah selesai kan? Aku ingin pulang dan tidur _Hyung_."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Chanyeol."

"Sampai jumpa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum pulang, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk membeli ayam goreng. Entahlah dia hanya ingin membeli makanan kesukaan Jongin itu. Dia sedikit berharap akan bertemu dengan Jongin dan mengajaknya makan bersama, tapi hal hebat seperti itu hanya akan ada di dongeng. Setelah pesanannya selesai, Chanyeol langsung pulang, ia ingin memakan ayam gorengnya di rumah, dia sudah risih dengan tatapan seluruh pengunjung yang ditujukan padanya.

Pukul delapan malam, terlalu awal untuk tidur sebenarnya, namun Chanyeol sudah sangat lelah. Besok ia harus bangun, pergi ke sekolah, dan pemotretan lain di sore hari sampai malam.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan pagar rumah Jongin, menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia tajamkan penglihatannya, melupakan maksud awalnya untuk segera masuk dan tidur. "Jongin," gumam Chanyeol. Jongin keluar dari mobil dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dan tampak lelah. "Jongin! Kim Jongin!"

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, mendengar suara panggilan itu, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau baru pulang?" Jongin hanya mengangguk meski dirinya tak yakin jika Chanyeol melihat anggukannya, karena lampu penerangan jalan yang remang. "Sudah makan malam? Aku membeli cukup banyak ayam goreng, mungkin kita bisa makan bersama?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan penuh harap.

Jongin tak ingin menerima tawaran Chanyeol, namun tatapan Chanyeol terlihat sangat berharap. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa Chanyeol mungkin lain kali."

"Ah, baiklah selamat malam Jongin tidur yang nyenyak." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar namun Jongin bahkan tak membalas apapun, ia berlalu begitu saja. Atau mungkin Jongin membalas namun lampu yang remang membatasi pandangan Chanyeol.

Jongin mendorong pagar rumahnya dan melangkah masuk, berjalan pelan melewati halaman rumah. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin cepat mandi dan makan malam."

"Ya Bu." Jongin menjawab pelan kemudian menghampiri meja makan. "Aku boleh makan dulu tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa sangat melelahkan?" nyonya Kim bertanya penuh perhatian. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kau akan semakin terbiasa." Jongin mencoba tersenyum, sepertinya sampai kapanpun ia tak akan terbiasa jika setiap hari harus terkunci di toilet sekolah.

"Kenapa makanannya seperti ini?" Jongin bertanya sambil memperhatikan makan malam aneh yang tersaji, roti tawar tanpa pinggiran, salad sayur dan buah, segelas jus, dan telur rebus.

"Ini makanan sehat, mulai sekarang makanan kita akan seperti ini." Nyonya Kim memberi penjelasan pelan kepada putranya.

"Untuk mendukungmu sebagai model." Sambung Hyeongmi.

"Aku bisa makan apapun dan tetap tidak gemuk." Gerutu Jongin pelan, meski pada akhirnya ia tetap memakan menu makan malamnya tak ingin mengecewakan ibunya. Jongin melirik sang ayah, hanya ayahnya yang mendapat makan malam berupa kentang rebus, sosis dan telur goreng. Aromanya benar-benar nikmat, seharusnya tadi ia menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama.

Jongin tak menghabiskan makan malamnya ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan alasan lelah. Sesampainya di kamar, Jongin langsung mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman kemudian melakukan sedikit ritual di kamar mandi. Seperti mencuci muka, tangan dan kaki, serta menggosok gigi. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" sambil mengamati dinding membosankan kamar tidurnya, Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada balkon kamarnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari kedua kakinya telah membawanya ke sana. Bulan penuh bersinar malam ini, Jongin tak tahu jika Chanyeol mengubah warna rambutnya dari cokelat kemerahan menjadi perak. Dan kini keduanya berdiri, berhadapan, di balkon kamar masing-masing.

Chanyeol tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin terpaku selama beberapa detik, kemudian perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membalas lambaian Chanyeol. "Bulannya penuh." Malam yang tenang membuat suara Chanyeol cukup terdengar. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari memasuki kamarnya, Jongin mengernyit seharusnya ia pergi dari balkon namun ia tak ingin Chanyeol menganggapnya pengecut dan kekanakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Jongin. Dilihatnya Chanyeol kembali ke balkon dengan tergesa-gesa, membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti buku gambar.

 _can I get your number, please_

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, Chanyeol sangat dramatis dan melankolis. Itu menjengkelkan bagi Jongin. Jongin berbalik dan melangkah pergi memasuki kamarnya tak lupa ia menutup pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon, tak ingin memberi harapan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia akan kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama, membawa buku gambar bertuliskan nomor telponnya.

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, jika dipikir ulang tindakannya terlalu berlebihan. Jongin berjalan mendekati jendela kamar, menyibak sedikit tirai penutupnya, rupanya Chanyeol telah pergi dari balkon, pintunya tertutup juga tirai jendelanya. "Apa dia masih memakai nomor yang sama?" Jongin memandangi layar ponselnya, di sana tertera nomor ponsel Chanyeol yang ia simpan tiga tahun lalu.

Meski dirinya telah mengganti nomor dan ponsel, dan meski dirinya membenci Chanyeol entah mengapa nomor itu masih saja ia simpan, Jongin sendiri juga tak mengerti. Mungkin, saat itu Chanyeol bercerita dengan dramatis bahwa dia merengek meminta ponsel kepada orangtuanya, kepada kakeknya, dan seluruh anggota keluarga yang bersedia mengasihaninya membelikan ponsel.

Jongin tak peduli, ia menulis pesan singkat dan mengirimkannya ke nomor Chanyeol, jika nomor itu tak lagi aktif besok dia akan menemui Chanyeol dan meminta maaf sekaligus memberikan nomor ponselnya, mungkin, jika dirinya tak berubah pikiran. Jongin mencampakan ponselnya ke atas meja nakas dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur. "Waktunya tidur!" pekik Jongin bahagia, dia sangat menantikan saat ini. Saat untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar membenciku, sepertinya aku harus mencari penasehat cinta untuk mendapatkan hatimu Kim Jongin." Chanyeol berbaring miring di atas tempat tidurnya, sementara tangan kanannya terus memutar-mutar memainkan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menyala dibarengi getaran, sesuatu yang normal tapi salahkan Chanyeol yang sedang melamun sehingga hal kecil seperti itu membuatnya berjingkat kaget. "Nomor tak dikenal." Gumamnya. "Kim Jongin." Chanyeol membaca berulang kali isi pesan yang masuk. "Jongin?! Kau memiliki nomorku selama ini!" pekik Chanyeol heboh, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju balkon.

Pintu dan jendela Jongin tertutup rapat, jangan lupakan tirainya juga membuat Chanyeol tak bisa melihat apapun. Namun, hal itu tak mengurangi rasa bahagia Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya ke nomor Jongin. Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan pelan kembali ke kamarnya, malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak, sangat nyenyak.

 _Selamat tidur mimpi indah Jongin_

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, terimakasih untuk **typo's hickeys, laxyvords, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, Baegy0408, cute, steffifebri, kanzujacksonjk, geash, hunexohan, milkylove0000170000, sejin kimkai, seorinkim88, SparkyuELF137, hnana, jjong86, ulfahcuittybeams, YooKey1314, KaiNieris.** Terimaksih atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menyala dibarengi getaran, sesuatu yang normal tapi salahkan Chanyeol yang sedang melamun sehingga hal kecil seperti itu membuatnya berjingkat kaget. "Nomor tak dikenal." Gumamnya. "Kim Jongin." Chanyeol membaca berulang kali isi pesan yang masuk. "Jongin?! Kau memiliki nomorku selama ini!" pekik Chanyeol heboh, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju balkon.

Pintu dan jendela Jongin tertutup rapat, jangan lupakan tirainya juga membuat Chanyeol tak bisa melihat apapun. Namun, hal itu tak mengurangi rasa bahagia Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya ke nomor Jongin. Chanyeol berbalik, berjalan pelan kembali ke kamarnya, malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak, sangat nyenyak.

 _Selamat tidur mimpi indah Jongin_

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Jongin berlari tergesa menuruni anak tangga, ia bangun kesiangan dan mungkin akan mendapat hukuman hari ini karena terlambat masuk kelas. "Aku berangkat dulu semuanya, aku makan di kantin sekolah!" pekik Jongin mencegah ibunya memasukan bekal ke dalam ransel sekolahnya.

"Kenapa mobil perusahaan tak mengantarku ke sekolah," Jongin masih sempat menggerutu padahal dirinya sedang berlari cukup kencang melintasi halaman rumahnya sekarang.

"Jongin butuh tumpangan!"

"Chanyeol, kau juga terlambat bangun?!"

"Iya."

"Kurasa meski naik motor kita tak akan sempat."

"Tak ada salahnya dicoba, cepat naik." Perintah Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk cepat ia naik ke atas boncengan motor Chanyeol kemudian memperbaiki letak topinya, memastikan topi kesayangannya tak akan terbang tertiup angin saat Chanyeol melajukan motornya cepat.

Dugaan Jongin tepat, meski Chanyeol sudah berusaha keras tetap saja mereka terlambat. Gerbang sudah tertutup. "Kita terlambat lima menit," ucap Jongin sambil melompat turun dari motor Chanyeol.

"Kalian masuk?" tanya Song ahjusi, penjaga sekolah mereka. "Kusarankan kalian pulang saja daripada dihukum." Sambung Song ahjusi.

"Kami akan tetap masuk."

"Ah baiklah kuharap hukuman kalian tak terlalu berat." Ucap Song ahjusi sambil membukakan pintu gerbang untuk kedua siswa yang terlambat itu.

"Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin." Guru olahraga mereka Jongkook sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan siswa, menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi _Sogsaenim_." Ucap Jongin dan Chanyeol hampir bersamaan tak lupa membungkukan badan mereka kecuali Chanyeol karena dia harus menahan beban motor balapnya.

"Chanyeol parkirkan motormu dulu aku tunggu di sini."

"Baik _Songsaenim_."

Jongin menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan tak rela, ia salah tingkah menghadapi pandangan guru olahraganya seorang diri. "Kita tunggu Chanyeol dulu, baru membicarakan hukuman kalian."

"Baik _Songsaenim_." Jawab Jongin kini dapat ia rasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dan mengaliri punggungnya yang tertutup kemeja serta jas sekolah.

Suara derap langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian Jongin, ia menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol berlari sedikit tergesa menghampirinya. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya, terlalu dekat hingga membuat lengan keduanya bersinggungan.

"Jadi kenapa kalian terlambat? Karena jadwal yang terlalu padat?" Chanyeol dan Jongin tak bersuara, keduanya hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menundukan kepala. "Baiklah karena ini pelanggaran pertama kalian, Bapak harap tak akan terulang lagi di masa depan meski kalian terkenal tolong jangan lupakan pendidikan. Sayangnya, Bapak harus bersikap adil meski kalian terkenal jadi sebagai hukumannya, kalian berdiri di halaman sekolah selama setengah jam."

"Baik _Songsaenim_." Ucap keduanya jujur hukuman ini terasa berat, Chanyeol kurang tidur dan Jongin melewatkan sarapan.

"Bapak akan kembali setelah setengah jam."

"Haaah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas berat, ia mulai berjalan pelan menyeret kedua kakinya mencari bagian halaman sekolah yang dirasa cocok untuk menjalankan hukuman. "Kita tidak boleh berteduh kan?"

"Kurasa tidak boleh."

"Kalau begitu di tengah lapangan basket saja." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan Jongin.

Mungkin baru beberapa menit hukuman dijalankan, Chanyeol sudah merasa kebas ia melirik Jongin anak itu memasang tampang tidak relanya. "Kita boleh berbicara kok." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mau membicarakan apa?"

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku nomor telponmu."

"Ah itu.., tak masalah."

"Kau masih menyimpan nomorku, padahal sudah sangat lama."

"Kau tak mengganti nomormu?"

"Merepotkan."

"Berarti kau masih memakai ID kakekmu?"

"Begitulah." Balas Chanyeol diselingi dengan senyuman lebar, Jongin tak mengerti bagian mana yang harus dibanggakan memiliki nomor ponsel dengan ID kakekmu. "Hmmm, aku mengirim pesan untukmu apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Ah itu, aku belum memeriksa ponselku pagi ini dan aku lupa membawa ponselku juga. Apa pesannya penting?"

"Tidak, tidak penting tak usah dipikirkan."

"Hmmm, kalau tidak salah kita akan bekerjasama kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau sudah pernah bekerja dengan Sehun kan?"

"Iya, kenapa Jongin?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Hmmm, Sehun itu orang yang seperti apa? Apa dia jahat pada juniornya?"

"Dia pendiam, hanya itu yang kutahu dan juga tertutup. Dia jarang berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali menejer dan Suho. Kau mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya takut ditindas."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin, firasatku jarang meleset kau sudah membuktikannya kan?" Jongin hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. "Dan Jongin aku sudah melihat foto debutmu, itu sangat menakjubkan bahkan dulu fotoku tak sebagus itu juga fotomu untuk iklan make up itu." Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata bulat yang tampak tulus. "Kau memiliki bakat alam untuk menjadi seorang model."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin cepat, sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena entah kenapa wajahnya terasa hangat sekarang. Mungkin itu efek dari sinar matahari. "Beruntung sekarang di ujung musim panas."

"Kenapa?"

"Sinar mataharinya tak menyengat, jika ini puncak musim panas bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kulitku?"

"Kulitmu bermasalah?"

Jongin hampir mendesis saat Chanyeol tak paham maksud dari candaannya. "Kulitku akan semakin gelap dan pasti membutuhkan banyak lampu agar terlihat putih."

"Aku suka dengan kulit gelap." Kedua mata Jongin menatap tak percaya pada kalimat Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol dia ingin sekali menarik kalimatnya, pasti Jongin menganggap dirinya semakin menjengkelkan. "Maksudku…," ucap Chanyeol mencoba memperbaiki situasi. "Semua model tak harus berkulit putih. Kurasa menjadi berbeda akan membuatmu lebih mudah untuk dikenali dan diingat."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lekat-lekat, berharap ia akan mengatakan sesuatu nyatanya Jongin hanya bungkam. "Kau tahu mereka sering memanggilku telinga peri dan Sehun sebagi si kulit albino." Chanyeol mencoba bercanda.

"Menurutku itu tak terdengar baik, seperti menunjuk kekurangan orang lain secara terang-terangan."

"Menurutmu seperti itu?"

"Hmmm."

"Lalu kau—apa yang kau ingat dariku?"

"Seyumanmu lucu." Gumam Jongin kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih," bisik Chanyeol. "Jongin."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, apa kau mau memaafkan aku?" Chanyeol melempar tatapan penuh harap, sementara Jongin terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang."

"Aku akan berusaha untuk memaafkanmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Aku belum memaafkanmu masih berusaha memaafkanmu." Tegas Jongin.

"Aku tetap berterimakasih untuk itu, terimakasih Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Jongin mendesis dan membuang muka tak ingin menatap wajah konyol Chanyeol.

"Hukuman kalian selesai, cepat kemari!" keduanya menoleh dan melihat guru olahraga mereka Nam Jongkook berdiri di dekat ring basket dengan dua botol air mineral dingin di kedua tangan beliau.

Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang berlari menghampiri sang guru, ia terlihat sangat haus. Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan senyumannya saat melihat Jongin yang terlihat lucu meminum air mineral, atau itu hanya pendapat pribadinya, Chanyeol tak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jongin hanya bisa diam. Dia tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Mengomentari fotonya sendiri, selama ini ia bahkan jarang berfoto. "Kim Jongin." Ulang Minhyun, fotografer yang bekerja dengan dirinya hari ini.

"Hmm…, sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu paham dengan hal seperti ini." Dengan polos Jongin menunjuk layar laptop Minhyun.

"Kau puas dengan fotomu?"

Jongin terdiam, berpikir keras tentang kalimat seperti apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Tak ingin menyinggung Minhyun namun dia sendiri juga bingung harus berpendapat seperti apa. Jongin mengamati dengan seksama foto pertamanya yang diambil untuk promosi tas. Mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu berpotongan leher rendah, jins hitam, boot hitam, dan tas hitam, berpose duduk, membuka kedua kaki lebar-lebar, dan studio tempat pengambilan gambar yang didesain menyerupai bangunan tua terbengkalai.

"Jongin." Tunut Minhyun, Jongin ingin sekali membungkam mulut di fotografer, kenapa dia terburu-buru padahal tadi dirinya sudah jelas mengatakan jika dirinya tak memiliki pengalaman apa-apa di dunia fotografi dan model. Menjadi model adalah jalan takdir yang mengejutkan bagi kehidupan Jongin.

"Itu—terlihat berbeda, sama sekali bukan aku." Jongin tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, tapi memang seperti itu yang ia lihat dan sejak kapan dirinya bisa berpose menggoda sekaligus tanpa dosa dalam waktu bersamaan seperti itu.

Minhyun tertawa pelan. "Kau puas dengan hasilnya?"

"Apa pihak produk puas dengan hasilnya?"

"Aku yakin mereka akan puas." Minhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Jongin sedikit merasa lega, semoga saja apa yang Minhyun katakan benar.

"Berikutnya kita lihat fotomu untuk iklan jam tangan."

Jongin menggeram pelan fotonya yang ini sangat memalukan, begitu menurutnya karena dirinya harus berbaring di atas pasir pantai buatan, berpose sedikit menggoda dengan kaos bagian perut tersingkap menampakan otot perutnya yang lumayan terbentuk. "Hmm, pendapatku sama seperti tadi, itu sama sekali tak terlihat sepertiku."

"Jongin, waktunya untuk pulang." Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Jongin, sejak satu minggu yang lalu Kyungsoo resmi menjadi menejernya.

"Baiklah _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin, ia bergegas berdir dari kursinya membungkukkan badan dengan sopan sebelum keluar meninggalkan studio bersama Kyungsoo.

"Berikutnya tinggal iklan parfum dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau gugup?"

"Lumayan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah setuju dengan kontraknya." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos dari Jongin. Bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin berjalan bersama meninggalkan gedung agensi.

" _Hyung_ bisakah mobil perusahaan juga menjemputku di pagi hari. Aku sering bangun kesiangan."

"Kau dihukum?"

"Hmmm," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya, rasanya tidak enak membicarakan tentang hukuman, atau lebih tepatnya memalukan. "Aku dapat hukuman sekali, berdiri di tengah lapangan basket."

"Nanti akan kucoba bicara dengan Suho hyung, biasanya mobil perusahaan hanya mengantar sesuai jadwal pekerjaan."

"Apa sekolah bukan termasuk pekerjaan?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, entah dia harus tertawa atau bagaimana Jongin terlalu polos dan naif. "Menurutku bukan, sekolah itu termasuk kewajiban."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sekolah, aku pikir setelah sukses nanti mungkin aku tak akan melanjutkan sekolahku."

"Hei!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan. "Jangan pernah berhenti sekolah, kau ini, berhenti sekolah itu tidak keren."

"Maksud _Hyung_?"

"Coba pikirkan mana yang lebih keren idol yang sukses karir atau idol yang sukses di karir dan pendidikan?"

"Hmmm…," Jongin menggumam tanpa sadar iapun menggiti bibir bawahnya.

"Ayo jawab." Tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa idol yang sukses di karir dan pendidikan."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus jadi idol yang keren, sukseslah di karir dan pendidikanmu."

"Menurut _Hyung_ seperti itu?"

"Iya, aku yakin seperti itu."

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba sukses di karir dan pendidikanku."

"Semangat Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya tak lupa mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu siapa pemilik motor itu."

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke seberang jalan. _Terlihat seperti motor Chanyeol_ , batin Jongin. "Park Chanyeol." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa diduga menyuarakan pikiran Jongin. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Tak mungkin dia ingin bergabung dengan agensi ini lagi."

"Aku akan mencoba bertanya, dia teman sekolahku _Hyung_." Kyungsoo ingin mencegah Jongin namun Jongin berlari lebih cepat darinya, padahal Kyungsoo cemas jika ada kamera yang membidik kebersamaan Jongin dan Chanyeol lalu menyebar kabar tidak benar.

"Chanyeol apa kau ingin masuk ke agensi lagi?" Jongin bertanya tanpa basa-basi setelah dirinya menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjemputmu."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin tertahan. "Menjemputku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah membaca isi pesanku?" Chanyeol justru menjawab dengan pertanyaan di luar topik.

"Iya, dan maaf aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu. Mungkin karena pesanmu itu aku tidur terlalu nyenyak."

"Dan bangun kesiangan." Sambung Chanyeol. "Itu tak terdengar seperti ucapan terimakasih." Jongin hanya nyengir menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol. "Kau sudah lelah kan? Ayo pulang sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus sembari menyerahkan helm kepada Jongin.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Maksudku jika ada kamera lalu berita kita muncul di media masa…,"

"Kenapa harus memedulikan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu." potong Chanyeol, meski terlihat ragu pada akhirnya Jongin menerima helm darinya. "Ayo udara semakin dingin."

"Hmm." Jongin bergumam pelan, ia kenakan helm pinjaman Chanyeol dan menaiki boncengan motor Chanyeol. "Jangan terlalu cepat… Chanyeol!" Jongin berteriak karena Chanyeol tak menuruti permintaannya.

Bukannya Jongin takut dengan kecepatan motor Chanyeol, ya itu memang termasuk tapi bukan masalah utama, masalah utamanya adalah sweter hijau tua yang ia kenakan tidak begitu ampuh melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin. "Chanyeol dingin!" pekik Jongin, Chanyeol tak menjawab. Jongin mendesis kesal ingin sekali dia memukul helm Chanyeol tapi nanti Chanyeol kaget dan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tidak, Jongin terlalu muda untuk menghadapi situasi yang buruk.

Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Jongin. Jongin melompat turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helmnya pada sang pemilik. "Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin cepat.

Chanyeol menerima helm Jongin meletakannya ke atas spion, dan Chanyeol sendiri juga melepaskan helm yang ia kenakan, namun ia mengernyit melihat tubuh Jongin yang sedikit bergetar. "Kau kedinginan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak memintaku memperlambat motor?"

"Aku sudah memintamu kau tidak dengar."

"Ahhh…," balas Chanyeol sambil mengangguk mengerti, Jongin semakin kesal saja dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan menyebalkan itu.

"Aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa Chanyeol." ucap Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin, menarik si pemilik mendekat kemudian memeluknya erat. "Apa—yang kau lakukan?" Jongin merutuk di dalam hati kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik sekarang.

"Tadi kau bilang kedinginan jadi aku memelukmu."

"Chanyeol…," Jongin mencoba untuk protes.

"Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Hangat, tentu saja akan terasa hangat jika kau berada dalam pelukan seseorang. "Sudah." Bisik Jongin.

"Baiklah…," suara berat Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat detak jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat. "Selamat tidur, aku akan membangunkanmu besok pagi supaya kita berdua tidak terlambat lagi, bagaimana?"

"Apa kau bisa bangun pagi? Sepertinya kita tidak berbeda."

"Kita lihat saja besok."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Kim Jongin," gumam Chanyeol, senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya kala menatap punggung Jongin yang berlari melintasi halaman rumah tempat tinggalnya dan Chanyeol masih berada di tempat yang sama hingga Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah dan tak lagi terlihat olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata Jongin masih sangat berat saat ponsel di atas nakasnya bergetar. Menimbulkan suara getaran dia atas meja nakas kayu yang mengganggu. "Siapa yang menelponku pagi buta seperti ini?" gerutu Jongin sementara tangan kanannya dengan liar mencari ponsel. "Dapat!" pekik Jongin setengah kesal. "Halo…," Jongin menjawab telponnya dengan mata masih terpejam.

" _Jongin, cepat bangun kau tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah kan?"_

Jongin mengernyit otaknya bekerja lebih lambat. "Tidak mau terlambat sekolah." Jongin mengulangi ucapan seseorang di seberang sana. "Astaga! Kau Chanyeol kan?!"

" _Iya, aku Chanyeol."_

"Aku terlambat, aku terlambat!" Jongin memekik panik, ia campakan ponselnya dengan melemparnya tak peduli dimana ponsel itu mendarat. "Hari apa sekarang? Hari apa sekarang?!" Jongin kembali memekik dan bahkan kali ini ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kamis!" Jongin memekik kencang sambil menarik seragam hari Kamis dari gantungan, melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur, menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan suara pintu berdebam keras.

Lima menit kemudian Jongin sudah siap dengan semuanya, ia bergegas keluar kamar setelah lebih dulu menyambar ransel sekolahnya. DUK! DUK! Suara langkah kaki Jongin menuruni anak tangga. Dan GUBRAK! Yang ini suara Jongin yang jatuh setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir. "Jongin!" pekik nyonya Kim melihat adegan berbahaya yang dilakukan putranya.

Jongin nyengir lebar kemudian berdiri, tidak ada yang sakit hanya lumayan malu saja terjatuh dengan cara tak elit seperti tadi. "Aku baik-baik saja, maaf aku sedang tergesa-gesa Ibu, jadi aku akan makan di kantin sekolah aku berangkat dulu!" pekik Jongin bersiap untuk melarikan diri tak mau ibunya memasukan kotak bekal makanan.

"Jongin." Panggilan dari ibunya membuat Jongin berhenti melangkah.

"Ini masih jam tujuh pagi, sekolahmu masuk pukul setengah sembilan pagi kan?"

"Ah jam tujuh…," Jongin menggumam linglung kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada jam dinding.

"Tenang adikku sayang, kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki seragammu, sarapan, menggosok gigi, dan mungkin bermain _game_." Ucap Hyeongmin dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa.

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, sampai jumpa semuanya!" pekik Jongin sambil berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan dapur dan ruang makan sebelum salah satu anggota keluarganya menghentikan maksudnya.

Setelah berlari cukup kencang tadi, maka di sinilah Jongin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol beruntung pagar rumah Chanyeol sudah dibuka tadi. Jongin memencent-mencet bel pintu Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar. "Cepat buka, cepat buka, cepat buka," gumam Jongin seperti rapalan mantra.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakan Chanyeol dengan kemeja seragam yang belum dikancingkan dan selembar roti tawar yang menggantung di mulutnya. "Halo Jongin selamat pagi." Ucap Chanyeol ramah setelah sebelum menyingkirkan roti tawar dari mulutnya tentu saja.

"Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung Park Chanyeol! Aku bangun cepat-cepat! Mandi tergesa-gesa! Dan apa?! Ini masih sangat pagi! Kau membuat waktu tidurku berkurang!" Jongin mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya dengan berapi-api.

"Masuklah, kau pasti belum sarapan." Chanyeol membalas dengan tenang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Jongin, dan melangkah pergi. Mulut Jongin menganga ia tak percaya dengan tanggapan Chanyeol.

"Datar sekali, aku sedang berkeluh kesah." Gerutu Jongin, namun pada akhirnya iapun melangkah masuk.

"Duduklah, maaf aku mengurangi jatah tidurmu aku hanya tidak mau kita terlambat lagi dan mendapat hukuman menyebalkan lagi." Chanyeol memberi penjelasan atas tindakannya tadi pagi, sambil meraih selembar roti tawar. "Kau suka cokelat?"

"Aku bisa memakan apapun." Balas Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengoleskan selai cokelat pada permukaan roti tawar. Menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin sopan, tapi dia menarik selembar roti tawar lagi dan menutupkannya ke atas roti tawar yang telah diolesi cokelat. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan dengan baik."

"Hmmm?"

"Karir barumu sebagai model."

"Ah, ya, lumayanlah."

"Kau terkenal sekarang."

"Tidak juga, aku tidak mau terkenal."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Jadi Jongin yang dulu tak ada perubahan."

" _You can't have everything_."

"Apa kau bilang? Maaf, bahasa Inggrisku jelek, sangat jelek bahkan."

"Hmmm, kau tidak bisa memiliki semua hal yang kau inginkan." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. "Setelah sarapan selesai, kita masih punya banyak waktu, apa langsung berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Berangkat saja aku mau mencoba berangkat awal."

"Jadi, kau setuju untuk berangkat bersamaku?"

"Ya, karena kau sudah mengurangi waktu tidurku jadi kau harus tanggung jawab." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan konyol dari Jongin.

"Baiklah, karena aku ini bukan laki-laki pengecut, aku akan tanggung jawab, habiskan rotimu dan minum jus jerukmu." Chanyeol menuang isi kotak jus ke dalam gelas kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama."

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol tersenyum pagi ini, kedatangan Jongin membuat suasana pagi hari beribu kali lebih menyenangkan, Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pagi yang membosankan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika keduanya tiba di sekolah, keadaan masih sangat sepi sekarang masih tersisa waktu kira-kira empat puluh menit hingga semua remaja berisik dan kelebihan hormon itu memenuhi sekolah. Jongin berjalan di belakang motor Chanyeol, Chanyeol menuntun motornya menuju tempat parkir sekolah.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin. Jongin hanya mengendikan bahu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan melangkah maju mendekati Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Jongin saat Chanyeol membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku suka saat kau berponi."

"Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil jika berponi," gerutu Jongin sambil berusaha menyingkirkan poninya.

"Ikat saja ke atas."

"Aku akan terlihat seperti anak TK!" Jongin memekik kesal kemudian meninju dada kanan Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh Jongin, ini lumayan sakit." Keluh Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Rasakan itu!" dengus Jongin, ia berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

"Hei tunggu! Jangan marah!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya menyusul Jongin. "Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol sambil menahan lengan kanan Jongin, memutar tubuh Jongin hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kau belum berterimakasih atas tumpanganku." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian disusul oleh senyuman konyolnya itu.

"Ah baiklah," desah Jongin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar, Jongin berniat untuk pergi namun Chanyeol masih menahan lengan kanannya lalu saat Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol senyum konyol itu telah menghilang. "Aku minta maaf padamu atas kejadian tak mengenakan dulu, aku serius Jongin."

"Aku ingin memaafkanmu Chanyeol, dan sejujurnya aku mungkin sudah memaafkanmu tapi kejadian itu selalu terlintas di pikiranku tanpa permisi jadi….,"

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk membutikan bahwa aku sudah berubah, aku bukan Chanyeol yang dulu." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Jongin, memandang lekat-lekat wajah manis di hadapannya yang tampak kebingungan.

Jongin tak tahu harus bagaimana, sangat sulit untuk melupakan semua kejadian buruk di masa lalu. Membuka lembaran baru? Apa itu mungkin? Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin terkejut saat Chanyeol menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan kokohnya.

"Terimakasih Jongin," suara Chanyeol begitu pelan dan sedikit bergetar, apa ini sangat berarti untuknya? Apa pemberian maaf itu sangat berarti bagi sebagian orang? Entahlah, Jongin sama sekali tak mengerti. Jongin megangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, tidak ada pemotretan kurasa jadwal kita tak banyak berbeda."

"Ya, kau benar setelah ini kita akan bekerja bersama." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm."

"Kemana?"

"Itu rahasia. Ayo kita masuk sekarang, kurasa murid-murid mulai berdatangan." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah gerbang masuk sekolah. Jongin tak sempat menjawab saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanannya dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya, ia hanya berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berjalan dengan baik dan kenangan masa lalu yang buruk itu segera berakhir. Jongin hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan sederhana yang tenang.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca, terimakasih untuk **Baegy0408, sejin kimkai, cute, hnana, ucinaze, SparkyuELF137, KaiNieris, Athiyyah417, YooKey1314, jjong86, NisrinaHunkai99, steffifebri, kanzujacksonjk, ulfah cuittybeams.** Terimakasih untuk review kalian.


	10. Chapter 10

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Previous**

Bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm."

"Kemana?"

"Itu rahasia. Ayo kita masuk sekarang, kurasa murid-murid mulai berdatangan." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke arah gerbang masuk sekolah. Jongin tak sempat menjawab saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanannya dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama memasuki gedung sekolah.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya, ia hanya berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berjalan dengan baik dan kenangan masa lalu yang buruk itu segera berakhir. Jongin hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan sederhana yang tenang.

BAB SEPULUH

"Wah kau jadi terkenal sekarang!" Chen memekik heboh, dan tak ada yang menatap arah kepadanya karena itu kebiasaan Chen, justru jika dia tenang semua akan curiga.

"Kau hebat adik manisku." Ucap Minho sambil mencubit pipi kiri Jongin gemas.

"Kau hebat." Yang terakhir adalah Taemin dengan diiringi oleh jitakan manis di kepala Jongin, efek kenal paling lama jadi Taemin bisa bertindak seenaknya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengusap kepala malangnya tanpa protes mungkin itu salah satu alasan Taemin terus berbuat kekerasan padanya.

"Selain kau disebut sebagai model pendatang baru terhebat tak kusangka kau langsung terlibat skandal Jongin." Ucap Chen yang sejak tadi memang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa?!" Minho, Taemin dan tak lupa Jongin memekik kaget dan menatap Chen dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Setelah keluar dari kantor pusat _Bizare_ model pendatang baru Kim Jongin dijemput oleh seorang laki-laki yang disinyalir adalah model Park Chanyeol dilihat dari motor dan plat motor, namun pihak agensi masing-masing belum mengonfirmasi kebenaran berita ini." Chen membacakan warta online kepada semua teman-temannya. Chen membacanya dari layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Jongin apa itu benar?" Taemin menatap tajam Jongin, Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya ia tak mungkin berbohong pada ketiga sahabat baiknya itu jadi Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian ada hubungan apa?" kali ini Taemin bertanya dengan nada pelan sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Kami tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Kalian mulai dekat?"

"Kurasa—seperti itu."

Taemin terdiam, dahinya berkerut terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati kalian bukan orang biasa, ingat itu. Tapi yang terpenting adalah biasakan dirimu dengan pemberitaan negatif dan berita-berita yang tak jelas kebenarannya." Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi nasehat Taemin, yang terdengar bijaksana itu. Di hari biasa Jongin akan menertawai Taemin yang bersikap sok dewasa, tapi sekarang Taemin terdengar sangat benar.

"Kita lanjutkan acara mengobrol ini sambil makan siang." Ucap Minho sambil meraih cup ramennya di atas meja, membuka penutup cup, menghirup aroma ramen instan yang menggoda selera dan mulai makan. Semua orang mengikuti Minho.

"Kejadian saat Jongin dikunci di toilet, apa kau sudah melakukan penyelidikan Minho?"

"Ah!" pekik Minho. Mulutnya bergerak cepat mengunyah mie kemudian menelannya. "Ya, aku baru ingat. Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya anak kelas satu, tapi aku lupa nama mereka, ada dua orang, kalau tidak salah mereka anggota klub melukis tapi saat aku paksa, mereka tak mau menjawab dan hanya menitipkan permintaan maaf pada Jongin. Kurasa ada seseorang yang menyuruh dan mengancam mereka agar tak membuka mulut."

"Caramu mengorek keterangan kurang kejam." Taemin mencibir sang kekasih seenak jidatnya.

"Aku sudah—kau taulah apa yang kulakukan bersama teman-temanku." Taemin hanya mengangguk. Sementara Jongin dan Chen menatap penuh selidik. "Anak kecil tidak perlu tahu!" dengus Minho.

Jongin dan Chen bersungut-sungut menghabiskan ramen mereka. "Yang penting jangan biarkan Jongin seorang diri mulai sekarang." Ucap Taemin, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya mengamati wajah ketiga sahabatnya, ia tersenyum tipis merasa sangat bahagia memiliki sahabat-sahabat sejati seperti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengirim pesan kepada Jongin untuk menunggunya cukup jauh dari sekolah. Jongin melakukan semua perintah Chanyeol, dan kini ia berdiri di depan salah satu gang sempit yang cukup jauh dari sekolah, gang sempit di antara toko kue dan toko buku.

Jongin mulai bosan, ia hampir menghubungi Chanyeol saat motor balap berwarna merah yang ia kenal berhenti di hadapannya. Chanyeol membuka helmnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Jongin. Jongin berlari mendekati Chanyeol, Chanyeol memakai helmnya kembali dan menyerahkan helm lain kepada Jongin. Jongin naik ke boncengan motor, mengenakan helm dan motor melaju dengan cepat.

Jongin tak menyangka jika ucapan Chanyeol tadi pagi benar-benar dilakukan oleh pemuda bermata bulat lucu itu, sepanjang perjalanan Jongin menekan rasa penasarannya dengan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, kedua tangan Jongin memegangi kedua sisi seragam Chanyeol ia tak mungkin memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan membiarkan Chanyeol berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

Ternyata tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Chanyeol tidak jauh hanya sepuluh menit dari sekolah. _Cheonggyecheon Stream_. Sungai _Chenoggyecheon_ , terletak di jantung kota Seoul, ada dua puluh dua jembatan yang di bangun melintasi sungai, di sisi kanan dan kiri sungai dibangun jalan setapak yang bisa dilintasi para pejalan kaki, di malam hari lampu-lampu indah serta lampion menyala memperindah sungai.

"Kau suka sungai?"

"Aku menyukai banyak hal." Balas Chanyeol, keduanya menuruni anak tangga untuk turun dari jalan menuju jalan setapak di sisi kanan sungai.

"Di malam hari lebih indah."

"Kau ingin pergi ke sini lagi di malam hari?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin." Balas Jongin asal, karena ia semakin bingung memikirkan setiap kata Chanyeol yang seolah mengandung maksud lain kenapa Chanyeol tak mengutarakan langsung apa yang ada di pikirannya, sungguh Jongin tak pintar dalam urusan menebak-nebak.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di tepi sungai yang cukup ramai tapi masih memberikan banyak ruang pribadi bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Kau tahu di sini ada tempat yang disebut _Wall of Proposal_ , karena banyak yang melamar kekasih mereka atau menyatakan cinta mereka di sana. Tertarik untuk mengunjunginya?"

"Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu pada seseorang?"

"Tidak, jika aku ingin melakukannya pasti kulakukan di tempat lain, di sini akan mengundang keributan."

"Saat kau menjemputku malam itu, sudah mengundang keributan."

"Aku tahu. Apa kau keberatan Jongin? Tentang semua berita itu?"

"Aku akan terbiasa dengan cepat." Balas Jongin tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol. "Ah!" Jongin kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kirinya dan menyeretnya.

"Kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Kebingungan, sambil tetap menggerakan kedua kakinya mengikuti arah tarikan Chanyeol, Jongin mencoba memeriksa keadaan di sekeliling. Ada beberapa orang yang membawa kamera dan mengambil gambar dirinya serta Chanyeol. "Sebaiknya kita berpisah."

"Tidak, mereka akan semakin gencar mengambil gambar dan menebar berita bohong di sosial media. Katakan saja jika kita teman baik jika besok ada wartawan yang mencegatmu, aku juga akan menjawab hal yang sama. mengerti Jongin?"

"Aku mengerti."

Keduanya berjalan cepat menuju tempat Chanyeol memarkir motornya. Jongin bergegas memakai helm dan naik ke boncengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memacu motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi membuat Jongin tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol memasukan motornya ke garasi. "Apa besok akan terjadi kehebohan, atau hari ini mungkin?"

"Berharap saja yang terbaik, tapi ingat kata-kataku tadi saat ada wartawan yang menanyaimu….,"

"Kita sahabat dekat yang sudah cukup lama berpisah, bagaimana?" potong Jongin, Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mengangkat ibu jari kanannya. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu."

"Jongin, maaf acara jalan-jalan kita hancur." Chanyeol melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan, Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan dipikirkan, bagaimana jika kau main ke rumahku daripada di rumah sendirian."

"Ide bagus. Ayo!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Kau tak ingin mengganti seragammu dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman?"

"Tidak usah, besok libur." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin lalu menariknya pergi. Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik seperti itu.

Saat keduanya sampai di rumah Jongin, sesuatu yang aneh menyambut Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Sepi sekali Jongin?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar tegang.

"Aku akan mencari orang-orang dulu!" pekik Jongin terlalu gugup, ia bergegas berlari memeriksa seluruh sudut rumahnya sementara Chanyeol masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Sungguh ia tak ingin Chanyeol berpikir buruk, mengundangnya ke rumah yang sepi tak ada siapa-siapa, membuat dirinya seolah merencanakan sesuatu. Sesungguhnya tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Jongin saja bingung mendapati rumahnya kosong melompong seperti sekarang.

Sesuatu yang menarik tertempel di pintu lemari pendingin Jongin dengan cepat berlari ke sana untuk memeriksa.

JONGIN SAYANG, KAMI BERTIGA PERGI KE RUMAH NENEK DI BUSAN SELAMA DUA HARI, SABTU DAN MINGGU BAIK-BAIK DI RUMAH, MAKAN YANG TERATUR, ISTIRAHAT CUKUP, DAN LAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK DALAM KARIR SALAM SAYANG DARI AYAH, IBU, DAN KAKAKMU YANG CANTIK HYEONGMI.

"Apa?! Aku ditinggal sendiri?! Kalian tega!" teriak Jongin sekuat tenaga. Mendengar teriakan keras itu membuat Chanyeol panik dan berlari mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Ada apa Jongin?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kadar kepanikan yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Kalian keluargaku atau bukan?!" Tak membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin justru kembali berteriak kali ini dia meremas selembar kertas di tangannya kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung, dengan sikap Jongin. Penasaran akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil kertas yang tadi dilempar Jongin. Kertas itu mendarat di dekat pot tanaman hias, Chanyeol memungut dan membuka kertas malang tak berdosa itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. "Ahhhh….," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Pantas dia kesal."

Berikutnya Chanyeol menggulung kertas di tangannya itu dan mencampakannya ke sembarang arah, ia berjalan tenang menaiki anak tangga menyusul Jongin. Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka lebar, Chanyeol melangkah masuk mendapati Jongin yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya. "Angkat, angkat, ya! Dimatikan! Dasar!" Jongin kembali berteriak penuh amarah.

"Mungkin mereka sedang melepas rindu dengan nenekmu sebaiknya jangan diganggu."

"Tapi aku ditinggalkan!" Jongin membentak Chanyeol tanpa sadar karena terlalu kesal dan jengkel.

"Kurasa mereka mempertimbangkan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku kosong sampai lima hari ke depan." Kali ini Jongin menggerutu sambil melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur. Bibir Jongin mengerucut karena dia sedang merajuk.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke Busan."

"Tidak, terimakasih banyak, berita-berita tidak benar akan semakin gencar menyerangku aku tidak ingin terserang stress."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Jongin. "Kamarmu bagus dan rapi."

"Aku akan sering berterimakasih pada ibuku, aku jarang membersihkan kamar." balas Jongin sekenanya. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau lelah?"

"Ya."

"Mengantuk?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga, kita tidur saja." Jongin menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepian ranjang tempat tidur.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, tidur? Jongin mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama? "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" pekik Jongin. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak aku mengantuk kau mengantuk kita tidur seranjang karena tempat tidurku berukuran cukup besar dan kamar tamu belum dibersihkan karena jarang ada tamu menginap di rumah." Jongin menerangkan dengan cepat tanpa jeda lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut lalu menyalakan pendingin udara.

"Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa," dusta Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin. Chanyeol melirik Jongin, anak itu belum memejamkan kedua matanya dan justru mengamati langit-langit kamar. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri."

"Oh itu, tak masalah, aku juga tidak ingin menyimpan dendam dan luka terlalu lama, kurasa aku memberi kesempatan pada diriku sendiri untuk memaafkan orang lain."

"Aku tetap berterimakasih untuk itu."

"Tak masalah." Keheningan tercipta, Jongin masih menikmati kesunyian sambil mengamati langit-langit kamarnya, mengamati corak sulur, bunga, daun yang diukir di sana. Chanyeol mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat di dalam kepalanya. Jongin menoleh mentap wajah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Jika aku mengatakan lagi jika aku mencintaimu apa kau akan menerimaku?" Jongin bungkam sementara kedua matanya masih menatap lekat-lekat wajah Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang." Jongin masih saja bungkam, namun ia membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, napas hangat Chanyeol membelai wajah Jongin membuat sang pemilik memejamkan kedua matanya. Permukaan bibir Jongin terasa hangat dan lembut, tidak ada ketergesaan dan napsu dalam ciuman itu hanya ketulusan dan cinta yang bisa keduanya rasakan.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menarik dirinya dari ciuman, Jongin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jongin. "Apa ini jawaban iya darimu?" bisik Chanyeol seolah momen ini akan hancur jika dia mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya menyungging seulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau sudah memaafkan aku?" Jongin kembali mengangguk, Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak oleh rasa bahagia, ia peluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat meletakan hidungnya ke puncak kepala Jongin, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo Jongin yang samar-samar tercium. "Apa kau lapar?" Jongin mengangguk di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Kau bisa memasak?!" pekik Jongin cepat sambil menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Bisa, kau tidak percaya buktikan nanti. Aku akan ke dapur dan melihat isi lemari pendinginmu."

"Aku mau mandi saja setelah itu aku akan menyusulmu ke dapur, kau mau mandi di sini atau tidak?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat, ia tak tahu apa Jongin memang senang menggoda atau Jongin memang terlalu polos. "Chanyeol." tuntut Jongin. "Aku bisa meminjamkanmu pakaianku dan aku punya simpanan peralatan mandi yang belum terpakai, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Bisik Chanyeol, kemudian dia duduk dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Jongin.

"Kau akan mandi di sini?!" pekik Jongin melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh darinya.

"Ya, jadi tolong siapkan semuanya ya." Chanyeol menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar, Jongin merasa wajahnya panas kenapa jika seperti ini ia merasa sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah Jongin!" dengus Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya untuk menurunkan suhu panas yang ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahh…," Chanyeol mendesah, sepertinya besok Jongin harus belanja hanya sedikit bahan makanan yang tersisa di dalam lemari pendingin. Chanyeol beralih pada penghangat nasi, membukanya, beruntung di dalam masih ada cukup banyak nasi layak makan yang tersisa. Chanyeol mengambil daging ayam, bawang bombai, dan paprika merah kuning. Dia membuka lemari penyimpanan menemukan dua botol saos tomat dan saos cabai. "Masak itu saja, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan kecuali itu," Chanyeol bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya dengan tekun ia mencuci semua bahan masakan, meletakan teflon ke atas kompor memberinya sedikit minyak, memotong-motong daging ayam, paprika dan bawang bombai. Bawang bombai yang pertama masuk, disusul daging ayam lalu garam, terakhir potongan paprika saos tomat, saos cabai, dan sedikit air matang. Chanyeol mengamati masakannya dengan seksama. Ia mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi masakannya. "Cukup." Gumamnya, ia matikan kompor mengambil satu piring bersih, menuangkan masakannya ke dalam piring, dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi, meletakan semua itu ke atas meja makan.

"Wah! Sudah siap!" pekik Jongin ceria, dia langsung berlari menghampiri meja makan, Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. "Mandilah Chanyeol."

"Aku mau makan dulu." Balas Chanyeol. "Jika aku mandi di sini berarti aku menginap di sini?"

"Ide bagus aku tidak terlalu suka jika sendirian saat malam."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, Jongin benar-benar polos. "Hanya ada botol air mineral di dalam lemari pendingin." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan salah satu botol air mineral ke hadapan Jongin.

"Aku tebak tak banyak bahan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin?" Chanyeol mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin. "Ah, mereka benar-benar serius menanggapi pekerjaanku sampai-sampai kesejahteraan perutku diabaikan." Gerutu Jongin, dan gerutuan itu berhasil membuat seorang Park Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Chanyeol!" Jongin memprotes tawa Chanyeol.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucap Chanyeol.

Berikutnya, dua orang itu duduk berhadapan dan makan dengan tenang, mungkin terlalu lapar untuk mengobrol lagi. "Masakanmu enak, aku tak menyangka kau pintar memasak."

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau berbakat menjadi seorang model."

"Tidak ada hubungannya," dengus Jongin yang dihadiahi sebuah tawa oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah semua makanan menghilang dan berpindah tempat ke dalam perut Chanyeol dan Jongin, Chanyeol berniat untuk mencuci semua piring dan mangkuk kotor, namun Jongin mencegahnya. "Biar aku saja kau sudah memasak, kau mandi saja." Terang Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jika begini kita seperti pasangan menikah saja." Goda Chanyeol, Jongin tak menjawab dia fokus membawa tumpukan piring dan mangkuk ke tempat cucian. "Ya sudah aku mandi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

Chanyeol mengambil pakaian yang Jongin letakan di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, ia membawa pakaian pinjaman itu ke dalam kamar mandi. Kaos hitam dan celana training abu-abu. "Mungkin, jika Jongin meminjamiku celana jins tidak akan muat." Gumam Chanyeol mengamati pakaian pinjaman Jongin yang kini sudah tergantung dengan rapi di tempat gantungan.

Kamar mandi Jongin berukuran sedang dengan keramik berwarna biru muda, bersih dan nyaman, pasti ini semua berkat kerja keras nyonya Kim, ibu Jongin. Chanyeol melihat peralatan mandi baru yang Jongin sebutkan tadi, diletakan di atas wastafel, sikat gigi yang masih terbungkus rapi, sabun cair dengan segel plastik, bahkan botol sampo dan pasta gigi yang masih belum tersentuh.

"Jongin, cukup sikat gigi saja, sampo dan sabun cair tidak masalah aku memakai punyamu, seandainya berbagipun aku tidak keberatan." Monolog Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk bersandar pada kaki sofa menonton berita malam yang tak terlalu menarik baginya, menunggu Chanyeol datang dan bergabung dengannya karena ini sangat membosankan. Jongin tak mau menonton kartun atau film bisa-bisa ia tidak tidur sampai pagi karena keasyikan. Sekarang dirinya memiliki tanggung jawab jadi tak bisa bertindak seenak jidatnya.

"Kau sudah selesai mencuci?"

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" Chanyeol dan Jongin bertanya secara bersamaan, kemudian keduanya tertawa kerasa bersama.

"Jika aku sudah keluar dari kamarmu dengan pakaian pinjamanmu berarti aku sudah selesai mandi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum tipis yang masih enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Jika aku sudah duduk di depan televisi seperti ini, berarti aku sudah selesai dengan acara mencuci piring dan mangkuk." Sambung Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol, pakaiannya terlihat sedikit sempit di kenakan Chanyeol, dan celan training abu-abunya terlihat pendek dipakai Chanyeol. "Perbedaan tinggi badan kita sangat mencolok ya." Gumam Jongin.

"Tidak juga, kau sudah tinggi." Balas Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah tinggi tapi kau lebih tinggi," gerutu Jongin.

"Menggerutu terus kau akan semakin cepat keriput."

"Huh!" dengus Jongin. "Aku tidak percaya denganmu."

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, Jongin semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Jongin."

Panggilan lembut Chanyeol menghentikan kekesalan Jongin. "Ya?"

"Sekarang kita pasangan kekasih kan?"

"Ah itu—menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu? Aku menyatakan perasaanku dan kau—mengijinkan aku untuk menciummu jadi menurutku kita pasangan kekasih."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Chanyeol masih gencar bertanya bahkan kini ia menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jongin erat.

"I—iya." Balas Jongin gugup. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mengecup kening Jongin yang tertutup poni.

"Kalau begitu mari saling mengenal satu sama lain, karena malam masih panjang dan aku juga tidak tahu kapan kesempatan seperti ini akan datang kembali." Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata Jongin meminta persetujuan. "Kau setuju kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau dulu."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau lebih muda dariku." Balas Chanyeol sekenanya. "Yang ingin aku ketahui adalah ketakutanmu, kau takut pada hujan, badai, dan kegelapan." Chanyeol melihat tubuh Jongin menegang dan kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Jongin, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku mohon ceritakan padaku semuanya, aku ingin kau membagi beban, ketakutanmu denganku."

"Itu—karena ibuku." Bisik Jongin.

"Ibumu?" Chanyeol ingat ia pindah ke sini saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun dan Jongin delapan tahun jadi ia tak mengenal Jongin sejak awal, dan seingat Chanyeol dulu Jongin adalah anak yang sangat pendiam dan tak memiliki teman, ah hanya satu teman, Taemin.

"Ibuku bukan Ibuku yang sekarang, ibu kandungku adik dari wanita yang kau kenal sebagai ibuku, aku anak haram dan ibu kandungku selalu menyiksaku dia membiarkanku tidur di luar karena itu aku tak suka dengan kegelapan dan hujan badai, itu membuatku takut." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. "Saat mengetahui penyiksaan itu aku dibawa pergi oleh Ibu Hyomi, ibu yang membesarkanku sekarang, aku di bawa ke keluarga ini, ibu kandungku depresi dan—bunuh diri."

"Jongin…," bisik Chanyeol tak tega mendengar semua cerita yang keluar dari mulut Jongin itu ia dekap erat tubuh Jongin, mengusap perlahan punggung Jongin. Chanyeol merasakan bahu kanannya hangat dan basah, Jongin sedang menangis. "Sssttt," bisik Chanyeol. hatinya terasa sangat sakit, dan ia sangat menyesal di masa lalu ia pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang menorehkan luka lain di hati Jongin.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau harus bahagia aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi Jongin, aku janji." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan dengan lebih banyak air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya. Perlahan Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Jongin. "Jangan menangis lagi." Jongin tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang tak akan terlihat kecuali kau berjarak sangat dekat dan benar-benar memperhatikannya. "Aku sudah mengantuk, kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidur di sofa." Jongin mengangguk setuju dan tak bertanya hal lain.

"Akan kuambilkan bantal dan selimut untukmu."

"Biar aku ambil sendiri." Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Jongin memasuki kamar Jongin.

Jongin membuka lemari pakaiannya mengambil bantal dan selimut bersih yang belum pernah ia gunakan. "Ini." Ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan bantal dan selimut di tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih."

"Hmm."

"Selamat tidur Jongin."

"Kau juga, selamat tidur Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Chanyeol menata bantalnya dengan nyaman kemudian berbarik dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, salahkan tubuh tingginya sehingga kedua kakinya harus menggantung. Ranjang tempat tidurnya tentu berjuta kali lebih nyaman, namun ia tak tega meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Chanyeol berbaring miring dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. "Selamat tidur Chanyeol," bisik Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meninggalkan pesan untuk Jongin, ia mendapat panggilan dari Bos di agensi dan menyuruhnya datang secepat mungkin tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika dia tidak sedikit membuat pelanggaran. Nyatanya Chanyeol pulang, berganti pakaian, dan sedikit mengisi perutnya. Wajah marah Siwon adalah hal biasa yang Chanyeol jumpai.

"Jadi katakan apa ini?" Siwon bertanya sambil melemparkan majalah kepada Chanyeol dengan mudah Chanyeol menangakap lemparan majalah itu. "Kami bersahabat dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian sama-sama model yang sedang naik daun, dan berada di agensi yang terkesan bersaing."

Chanyeol melemparkan majalah di tangannya ke atas meja kopi, majalah itu dihiasi foto-fotonya dengan Jongin saat dirinya menjemput Jongin di depan gedung agensi _Bizare_ , jalan-jalan bersama, dan foto-foto lain yang bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Jongin.

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, cobalah untuk berpikir panjang mengenai resiko apa yang akan kau dapatkan." Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia bahkan tak menatap Siwon kedua matanya justru melihat ke arah lain, meneliti ruangan, benar-benar mengacuhkan Siwon. "Kau boleh keluar sepertinya kau benar-benar tak tahan untuk keluar dari ruanganku, jangan lupakan jadwal kerjamu Chanyeol." Chanyeol tak menjawab tak ada anggukan tak ada jawaban. Dia hanya berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kantor Siwon.

Siwon mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal, memijit batang hidungnya. "Jangan sampai ada berita yang lebih merepotkan lagi dari ini," harap Siwon. "Baiklah, aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terus terjadi…,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berniat untuk membeli minum di mesin penjual minuman, saat ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. "Jongin," gumam Chanyeol melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Halo."

" _Chanyeol kau sudah melihat beritanya?!"_ Suara Jongin di seberang sana terdengar panik.

"Hmm, kau juga sudah?"

" _Ya, kau tahu Suho hyung sedikit tidak suka dengan hal itu, tapi aku menjawab bahwa kita bersahabat dekat dan sudah lama tak bertemu, aku juga menjawab hal yang sama pada wartawan yang menanyaiku."_

"Baguslah, apa kau terganggu?"

" _Tidak, tapi aku kena marah."_

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan Jongin. "Aku juga."

" _Kau sedang bekerja sekarang?"_

"Iya, kau sendiri?"

" _Aku juga."_

"Keluargamu sudah kembali dari Busan?"

" _Belum, aku akan menginap di kantor malam ini harus bekerja ekstra untuk iklan. Tawaran yang mendadak aku tidak bisa menolak karena Suho hyung sudah setuju."_

"Jadwalmu sangat padat?"

" _Setelah iklan ini hanya ada pemotretan untuk produk parfum bersamamu dan Sehun, setelah itu aku akan libur selama satu minggu kurasa."_

"Apa kau hadir di pesta peluncuran minuman ringan lusa malam?"

" _Iya aku akan hadir, kau pasti diundang aku yakin itu?"_

"Darimana kau tahu." Balas Chanyeol kemudian diiringi tawa pelan, Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di tepi jendela kantor memandangi beberapa staf yang berjalan melewatinya sembari melempar senyum ramah. "Kau datang dengan siapa?"

" _Sehun kurasa."_

"Ah, Sehun."

" _Kau sendiri pergi dengan siapa?"_

"Kalau tidak salah Joy."

" _Hmmm, baiklah, Chanyeol aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."_

"Sampai…," Chanyeol tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Jongin sudah terlebih dulu mengakhiri pembicaraan. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela, melirik keadaan di luar, jalanan ramai dengan berbagai papan iklan canggih. "Sehun…," gumam Chanyeol mengamati iklan sepatu yang dibintangi Sehun sedang disiarkan pada layar raksasa. "Oh Sehun, jangan sampai Jongin jatuh pada pesonanya." Harap Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dan melaksanakan niat awalnya, membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin cepat!" perintah salah seorang staf. Jongin mengangguk dan berlari menuju tempat pemotretan. Siang ini mereka mengambil gambar di sebuah ladang gandum di pinggiran Seoul, kemudian dilanjutkan di MyeongDong, dan terakhir di studio agensi. Jongin diarahkan untuk berjalan mendekati Sehun, ya, iklan ini ia bintangi dengan Sehun.

Sehun lebih tinggi dari Jongin, dan dilihat secara langsung ternyata Sehun puluhan bahkan ratusan kali lebih tampan dibanding foto-fotonya, tapi Jongin tak terlalu suka dengan sifat Sehun yang cenderung pendiam dan tatapan matanya itu terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Cepatlah." Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Tadi kan masih istirahat." Jongin membela diri, meski masih menjadi model baru ia tak mau begitu saja disalah-salahkan.

Setelah dirasa semua persiapan beres, pemotretan dilanjutkan, Jongin mengenakan mantel musim gugur berwarna merah terang, mantel itu tak terlalu tebal cocok untuk koleksi awal musim gugur, Sehun mengenakan mantel berwarna biru. Sang perancang mengatakan bahwa warna-warna cerah terinspirasi musim gugur yang penuh warna, menginginkan sesuatu yang baru bukan hanya mantel dengan warna gelap.

Sehun dan Jongin berpose saling membelakangi, sang fotografer memberi instruksi pada keduanya untuk memberikan ekspresi seperti pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar. "Instruksi macam apa itu," gerutu Jongin.

"Sehun! Sedikit tolehkan kepalamu, lihatlah punggung Jongin sedikit saja. Jongin luruskan pandanganmu kau tak perlu menoleh!"

Mereka bertahan dalam pose itu selama lima menit. "Selesai!" pekik sang fotografer. Sehun melangkah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sombong," bisik Jongin tentu saja tak sampai terdengar Sehun. Jongin akui dulu dia sempat mengidolakan Sehun, memang remaja mana yang tidak menyukai sosok Sehun yang nyaris sempurna itu, ternyata Sehun adalah model senior sombong.

Jongin melangkah menghampiri menejernya dan menerima sodoran botol air minum dari Kyungsoo. "Minumlah setelah ini kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya." Terang Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk karena dia masih sibuk meminum air mineral dinginnya.

"Jongin." Kedatangan serta panggilan Sehun mengejutkan Jongin serta Kyungsoo.

"Hai." Jongin membalas canggung saat melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sang menejer hanya melirik bingung.

"Maaf pertemuan pertama kita dan juga dikerjasama pertama kita, aku tak bersikap ramah padamu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya, bersikap sopan.

"Kau lebih manis dari fotomu." Pujian Sehun membuat Jongin benar-benar malu.

"Kau juga terlihat lebih baik dari fotomu." Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Baiklah semoga sisa pekerjaan hari ini berjalan dengan baik."

"Ya."

Sehun tersenyum, menepuk pundak kanan Jongin kemudian berlari pergi. Jongin memandangi punggung Sehun dengan seksama. "Kau tertarik padanya?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuyarkan perhatian Jongin.

"Apa _Hyung_?"

"Kau tertarik pada Sehun?"

"Memang ada orang yang tidak tertarik pada Sehun?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan lain. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum membuat bibirnya berbentuk hati, terlihat manis dan unik.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin sambil menarik pundak kanan Jongin membuatnya sedikit menunduk kemudian berbisik di telinga kanan Jongin. "Apa kau dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan yang melebihi pertemanan?"

"Ah itu, kami hanya bersahabat dekat dan sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap Jongin diiringi senyuman manis, meski Kyungsoo terlihat manis dan baik Jongin tak bisa percaya begitu saja, ia tak ingin salah bicara dan menjadi berita heboh.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo masuk ke Van kita bergegas ke lokasi pemotretan berikutnya."

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah berbohong pada banyak orang. Tapi ini jalan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan demi ketenangan semua orang terutama Chanyeol dan keluarganya.

Pemotretan di MyeongDong sedikit terkendala dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan Sehun dan Jongin, Jongin benar-benar memaki dalam hati tentang siapa yang memiliki ide di balik pemotretan MyeongDong, pemotretan di sana ibarat memberikan gula pada sekawanan semut, bukan ide cerdas sama sekali bukan ide cerdas. Pemotretan yang dijadwalkan selesai dalam empat jam di MyeongDong berakhir menjadi hampir delapan jam.

Jongin duduk di kursi yang disediakan para kru, memandangi kawasan MyeongDong di malam hari yang begitu mewah dan gemerlap. Di kedua tangannya teh panas dalam cangkir plastik putih, mengepul menguarkan aroma khas teh yang cukup Jongin sukai. "Halo."

"Sehun, halo." Balas Jongin sambil mendongak menatap Sehun yang baru saja bergabung dengannya. Sehun duduk di samping Jongin dengan cangkir plastik sama di tangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Semua perhatian itu?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah kerumunan dengan dagu lancipnya, kerumunan itu tengah mengambil gambar meski petugas keamanan sudah melarang dan mengamankan lokasi pemotretan.

"Entahlah, mungkin bagus. Aku belum terlalu terbiasa."

"Terbiasalah kadang-kadang mereka berlebihan, ah bukan terkadang tapi sering."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam menanggapi kalimat Sehun kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Apa kau tidak nyaman kita berbicara seperti ini?"

Jongin menoleh cepat. "Tidak!" pekiknya cepat. "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kita baru kenal dan….," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya.

"Dan apa?" tuntut Sehun.

"Aku berpikir jika kau arogan." Bisik Jongin, baiklah seharusnya ia tak perlu mengatakan bagian itu.

Sehun tertawa dengan cukup keras hingga Jongin bisa melihat air mata terbentuk di kedua sudut mata Sehun. Jongin mempererat pegangannya pada cangkir plastik di tangannya, tawa Sehun membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Bisa saja Sehun tak suka tapi keadaan mereka yang berada di tengah umum, membuat Sehun bertingkah akrab. "Sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."

"Kau—tidak marah, maafkan aku jika ucapanku terdengar kasar sungguh aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, tak masalah aku bahkan lebih sering mendengar yang lebih buruk. Wajahku memang tak tampak ramah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku terlahir seperti ini."

Jongin tersenyum, merasa lega ternyata Sehun tak seburuk seperti yang ia pikirkan. Seandainya saja Jongin tahu jika Sehun berada di belakang kejadian pengunciannya di toilet sekolah, Jongin pasti tak akan tersenyum ramah pada laki-laki bergaris wajah tegas yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu Chanyeol." Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun, jantungnya sempat bergemuruh karena berpikir jika Chanyeol hadir di lokasi pemotretan nyatanya wajah Chanyeol terpampang di layar raksasa, dia tengah membintangi iklan cokelat dengan seorang perempuan cantik. Dan mereka terlihat—terlalu intim. "Kami cukup dekat dulu, aku tak menyangka dia memilih keluar agensi."

Jongin tak menjawab, pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar raksasa yang menampilkan Chanyeol dan partner iklannya. Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. "Serius sekali."

"Ah itu—dia terlihat hebat." Ucap Jongin berharap Sehun tak mencurigai nada suaranya yang sedikit gugup.

"Dia selalu menakjubkan." Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dari layar kepada Sehun.

"Kau juga hebat." Puji Jongin tulus.

"Kau lebih hebat lagi, dalam waktu singkat sudah mencuri banyak perhatian, itu bedanya bakat alami dan sesuatu yang diasah." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, apa Sehun iri padanya? Apa Sehun bermaksud menjadikannya saingan? Itu tak akan baik, mengingat Sehun seniornya. "Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali Jongin? Aku memujimu." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih." Hanya jawaban singkat tak berbobot itu yang bisa Jongin pikirkan. Sehun kembali tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kurasa kita harus bergegas. Ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin yang bebas dari cangkir plastik. Jongin cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melangkah mengikuti tarikan tangan Sehun dan sesekali melihat pada tangannya dan tangan Sehun yang bertaut.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mmebaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**steffifebri, Baegy0408,cute, hnana, ucinaze, KaiNieris, Ziyuu Exol9488, hunexohan, YooKey1314, SparkyuELF137, kanzujackson jk, jjong86, geash, ulfah cuittybeams.**_ Terimakasih untuk review dan saran kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo ini chapter sebelas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, semoga terhibur. Happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Dia selalu menakjubkan." Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat dari layar kepada Sehun.

"Kau juga hebat." Puji Jongin tulus.

"Kau lebih hebat lagi, dalam waktu singkat sudah mencuri banyak perhatian, itu bedanya bakat alami dan sesuatu yang diasah." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, apa Sehun iri padanya? Apa Sehun bermaksud menjadikannya saingan? Itu tak akan baik, mengingat Sehun seniornya. "Kenapa wajahmu tegang sekali Jongin? Aku memujimu." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih." Hanya jawaban singkat tak berbobot itu yang bisa Jongin pikirkan. Sehun kembali tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kurasa kita harus bergegas. Ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin yang bebas dari cangkir plastik. Jongin cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melangkah mengikuti tarikan tangan Sehun dan sesekali melihat pada tangannya dan tangan Sehun yang bertaut.

BAB SEBELAS

"Jongin!"

"Chanyeol!" Jongin terkejut karena Chanyeol berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf aku tak menghubungimu dan maaf kita jarang bertemu aku sangat sibuk."

Jongin tersenyum mengerti. "Aku tahu itu, aku juga sibuk."

"Apa kau membaca pesanku saat aku menginap itu?"

"Ya, aku membacanya karena itu aku langsung menghubungimu kau mendapat masalah besar?"

"Tidak, kau tenang saja tidak ada masalah besar. Pemotretanmu dengan Sehun sepertinya berjalan dengan baik." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat, memperhatikan satu sama lain dengan seksama. "Kau cocok dengan jas abu-abu itu." puji Chanyeol.

"Kau juga cocok dengan jas putihmu." Chanyeol cengengesan mendengar kalimat dari Jongin.

"Setelah ini kita bekerjasama, aku berharap kita bisa mencuri waktu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. "Mencuri sepertinya tak terdengar baik, tapi aku tak keberatan kita mencuri waktu untuk bersama." Pandangan Jongin tertuju pada sedan perak yang terparkir di depan pagar Chanyeol. "Kurasa jemputanmu datang." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang kemudian menatap Jongin kembali.

"Ya, sudah datang semoga kau menikmati pesta malam ini, semoga tidak ada tawaran lagi untukmu."

"Kau berharap aku tidak laku!" Jongin memekik kesal kemudian mendorong dada kiri Chanyeol cukup keras, tapi tentu saja dia melakukan semua itu dengan niatan bercanda.

"Aku juga berharap tak mendapat tawaran lagi, aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Chanyeol menatap kedua bola mata Jongin dalam-dalam, Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin Chanyeol melihat kedua pipinya yang mungkin telah memerah kini. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

"Chanyeol." panggilan Jongin menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Joy."

"Apa kau cemburu?" goda Chanyeol.

"Sudah lakukan saja!" pekik Jongin mulai jengkel, Chanyeol tertawa dengan cukup keras menggoda Jongin. "Lakukan saja!" dengus Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan Joy kau juga jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun."

"Kami tidak dekat." Balas Jongin.

"Chanyeol cepatlah!" Chanyeol tahu itu teriakan menejernya, tapi dia tak peduli dirinya justru berbalik menghampiri Jongin dan memberinya pelukan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku juga."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sampai bertemu di pesta." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum berlari pergi. Jongin menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dengan tidak rela, ia ingin sekali menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol menahan Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin tak mengerti kenapa perasaan benci yang dulu ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu besar, apa cinta dan benci itu hanya memiliki batas yang sangat tipis?

"Sampai jumpa Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam mobil yang membawanya, jendela mobil itu terbuka ia melambaikan tangan diiringi senyum lebarnya yang membuat Jongin juga tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Jongin tidak keras dan tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sedan hitam berhenti di depan pagar rumah Jongin, jendela mobil terbuka dan tampaklah wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat Jongin kenal. "Jongin ayo!"

"Ya, _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin iapun bergegas berlari melintasi halaman rumahnya. Jongin membuka pintu belakang mobil, ia terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah berada di dalam mobil, tampak elegan dalam balutan jas biru tuanya.

"Hai Jongin."

"Ah—halo."

"Kau tak menyangka kita berangkat bersama?"

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam kemudian bergegas masuk sebelum Kyungsoo meneriakinya kembali. "Kau tak pergi dengan menejermu?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia tak ingin selama perjalanan merasa canggung terhadap Sehun.

"Menejerku aku liburkan, dia berhak untuk itu."

"Oh."

"Apa kau tahu pesta ini diadakan dimana?"

" _Ballroom Grand Hyat_."

"Yup, kau benar sekali, di sana akan ada banyak perusahaan iklan, perancang busana, dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan model untuk membantu usaha mereka." Jongin hanya diam dan memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Semoga kita mendapat tawaran yang baik malam ini."

"Aku berharap tidak." Bibir Jongin tanpa sadar berucap. Jongin langsung gugup menyadari pandangan menuntut dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo. "Ah maksudku hanya untukku saja aku butuh istirahat untuk Sehun aku berharap kau mendapat tawaran yang bagus." Jongin menjelaskan dengan cepat tanpa jeda, kemudian diiringi dengan senyum canggungnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku juga butuh istirahat, semoga tawaran yang bagus dan tak butuh waktu lama. Apa kau akan menolak tawaran seperti itu?" Sehun menatap Jongin tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Jongin cepat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ballroom_ hotel berbintang lima tak perlu diragukan kemegahannya, Jongin tak terlalu nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya, lampu flash yang menyakitkan mata, Jongin merasa sesak.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan ini." Sehun berbisik di telinga kanan Jongin diiringi sentuhan pelan pada punggung Jongin.

Pandangan Jongin beralih pada tamu lain yang juga menarik perhatian di seberang sana, Chanyeol dan Joy tentu saja. "Jongin tersenyumlah," Sehun kembali berbisik. Jongin bergegas memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya yang tanpa sadar berubah karena kehadiran Chanyeol dan Joy.

Jongin ingin sekali menarik lepas tangan Joy yang dengan seenaknya memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol, dan perempuan itu berulah kali menarik bahu Chanyeol agar Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Jongin ingin tahu apa yang Joy bisikan dan kenapa Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu, sangat menyebalkan.

"Ayo Jongin." Ucapan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin ia bergegas berjalan mengikuti Sehun menuju tempat pesta meski ia enggan untuk pergi karena Chanyeol dan Joy tentu saja.

Jongin berdiri di dekat Sehun, namun tak cukup dekat untuk saling bersentuhan. "Tidak." Ucap Jongin saat Sehun menawarkan segelas _sampanye_ kepadanya. "Aku tidak minum."

"Ah begitu." Sehun menarik kembali gelas yang tadi ia tawarkan pada Jongin dan meletakannya ke atas meja panjang di dekat mereka. "Kau terus memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Joy."

"Mereka terlihat populer." Balas Jongin cepat.

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau benar, mereka saingan terbesar kita. _Bizzare_ dan _Gate_ dari dulu bersaing, masyarakat menilainya seperti itu tentang kebenarannya aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena Siwon dan Suho hyung bersaudara jadi kesannya seperti persaingan sedarah."

"Ah." Jongin membalas singkat, sebenarnya itu fakta baru yang menarik ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika Siwon dan Suho bersaudara, namun perhatiannya sedang berada di tempat lain sehingga membuat fakta menarik itu terasa hambar.

"Siwon hyung sedang berbicara dengan Andrew, dia perancang terkenal mungkin Andrew berniat mengontrak salah satu model untuk peragaan busananya di Seoul akhir musim gugur nanti." Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. "Dan Suho hyung sedang berbicara dengan Tedi, dia produser musik kurasa kita akan ditawari membintangi video klip." Jongin kembali menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun, dan melihat bosanya sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berpakaian sedikit nyentrik. Kaos oblong, celana selutut, kacamata hitam dan kalung rantai yang menjuntai hingga perut.

"Hmmm," Jongin menggumam.

"Soda untukmu, kau tak minum alkohol kan?" Jongin menerima gelas moktail dari Sehun, gelas cantik dengan isi minuman berwarna hijau cerah.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Jongin tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Joy di depan banyak wartawan yang jelas Joy mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibir lalu semua orang menjadi gaduh. "Kurasa salah satu dari mereka mengutarakan cinta, terlalu menarik perhatian." Cibir Sehun.

"Pengkhianat, pembohong." bisik Jongin tak terdengar di tengah riuh rendah lautan manusia. Ia letakan gelas sodanya yang belum tersentuh itu ke atas meja takut jika gelas cantik itu retak atau pecah karena remasannya. Jongin berniat untuk pergi namun niat itu gagal saat Suho datang bersama Tedi.

"Dia Tedi, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan? Beliau sangat terkenal di industri musik."

"Hai, Sehun dan kau Jongin." Tedi mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum ramah, Jongin harus menekan semua rasa cemburu dan marahnya lalu menampilkan senyum palsu. "Aku memiliki dua proyek video musik dan aku benar-benar tertarik dengan kalian berdua, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Suho bagaimana?"

"Saya rasa itu bagus." Sehun yang membalas, Jongin bungkam karena pengetahuannya sangat minim untuk hal seperti ini. "Untuk lebih lanjutnya kalian bisa berbicara dengan Suho di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Tedi ia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi, Jongin melihat Tedi menghampiri orang lain namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi tak ingin tahu lebih banyak urusan orang lain, tak ada gunanya.

"Nikmatilah pesta ini Sehun, Jongin, aku harus pergi ke tempat lain."

" _Hyung_ jangan menerima tawaran lain aku ingin istirahat, kurasa Jongin juga menginginkannya?" Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin. Jongin cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencoba mengatur jadwal kalian dan memberi kalian waktu istirahat." Balas Suho kemudian diiringi oleh senyum ala malaikatnya.

"Kau pasti berbohong," gerutu Sehun. Suho hanya tertawa pelan kemudian berbalik pergi. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat mau ikut?"

"Aku di sini saja."

"Duduklah jika kau lelah." Sehun menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jongin sebelum berlalu.

"Jongin."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisik Jongin meski ia terkejut Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya ini tak seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku tahu, pergilah aku tak ingin terkena masalah denganmu lagi." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri bersama Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" tuntut Chanyeol, sekarang ia berada dalam satu mobil dengan Joy dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa? Karena aku menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Kau bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih sepi, dan kau tak perlu menciumku, belum tentu aku menerimamu." Geram Chanyeol.

"Kita selalu bersama, dan kau terlihat nyaman bersamaku kupikir kau memiliki perasaan yang sama." suara Joy terdengar lirih, Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah tapi itu tidak penting yang terpenting adalah Jongin melihat semua itu. seluruh Korea, bahkan seluruh dunia pasti beranggapan jika dirinya menjalin cinta dengan Joy.

"Aku tidak menyukai tindakanmu Joy."

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku akan menjelaskan pada semua orang…,"

"Itu tidak perlu." Potong Siwon yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan. "Joy kau sudah membantu Chanyeol dan agensi untuk meredam isu Chanyeol dan Jongin." Siwon melihat jelas tatapan kemarahan Chanyeol dari spion. "Beritamu dengan Jongin akan membawa dampak buruk bagi agensi dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Chanyeol, menurutlah paling tidak sampai kontrakmu berakhir dua tahun lagi." Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengeraskan rahangnya ingin sekali ia memukul wajah tampan Siwon dan menghentikan arogansinya tapi ia tak ingin mencari keributan dan skandal lain.

"Kalian akan sering bersama, aku akan mengaturnya." Ucap Siwon tanpa beban sementara di kursi penumpang belakang, Joy berusaha keras untuk tak tersenyum bahagia meski Chanyeol tak membalas perasaannya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan anggapan semua orang jika dirinya dan Chanyeol menjalin asmara sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol diam, ia menekan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk melompat dari mobil dan menghirup udara segar. Terikat agensi itu menyebalkan, keinginan Chanyeol untuk berkarir tanpa ikatan agensi semakin kuat namun untuk saat ini ia tahu diri jika hal itu belum bisa dilakukan. Chanyeol mengamati jalanan yang mobil mereka lalui, tak ada yang menarik, hanya sekedar pengalih perhatian semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang." Sapa nyonya Kim ramah.

"Ibu belum tidur?"

"Ibu menunggumu, ayo makan malam."

"Aku sudah makan Ibu."

"Ah begitu, lain kali Ibu, Ayah, dan kakakmu ingin makan malam bersama apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu?" Jongin benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "Hei, kenapa memasang wajah seperti ini? Ibu hanya merindukanmu, kami merindukanmu, tapi kami sadar kau sangat sibuk." Nyonya Kim tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku bisa mengundurkan diri dari agensi."

"Bicara apa kau? Ini bukan masalah serius. Tidurlah jika lelah." Nyonya Kim mengusap pelan kedua pipi putranya yang tampak lebih tirus sekarang. "Apa berat badanmu turun?"

"Mungkin."

"Apa semua model harus kurus?"

"Menurut Ibu bagaimana?"

"Yah, sepertinya memang seperti itu tapi jangan terlalu kurus dan jangan membuat dirimu kelaparan, mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Selamat tidur Jongin."

"Selamat tidur Ibu." Jongin melangkah gontai menaiki anak tangga, tubuhnya lelah, perutnya lapar karena sejak sore belum terisi tapi ia tak memiliki napsu makan, pikirannya penuh oleh kejadian Joy yang mencium Chanyeol di pesta tadi. Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia bergegas mengganti jas pemberian agensi dan menjejalkannya ke dalam keranjang kotor. Jongin membuka lemari pakaian meneliti tumpukan pakaian yang semakin hari semakin banyak, kebanyakan masih berada di dalam plastik pembungkus, Jongin tak memiliki waktu untuk membuka semua baju dari sponsor.

Pilihan Jongin adalah kaos dan celan kain yang biasa ia gunakan. Ponsel di atas nakas berdering, Jongin memilih mengabaikan dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Keluar dari kamar mandi ponselnya masih bergetar. Tertera nama Chanyeol, Jongin enggan untuk menjawabnya tapi pada akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menjawab.

" _Jongin kau belum tidur?"_

"Mana ada orang tidur yang bisa menjawab telpon?"

" _Ah, maaf aku benar-benar mengganggumu. Aku—ingin menjelaskan permasalahanku dengan Joy padamu."_

"Aku mengerti."

" _Tapi kau terdengar kesal."_

"Aku tidak kesal, hanya lelah saja."

" _Bisakah kita bertemu besok? Aku ingin mengembalikan pakaianmu yang aku pinjam dulu."_

"Aku sibuk besok, jika ada waktu aku akan menghubungimu. Sudah ya aku lelah sekali, selamat malam." Jongin mengakhiri percakapannya sebelum Chanyeol sempat membalas.

Ia lemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. "Berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol." perintah Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, pikirannya sedang penuh tapi tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayam adalah makanan terbaik di dunia bagi Jongin, dan meski tiga potong ayam goreng sudah ia makan sepertinya mulut dan perutnya masih belum puas, efek makan terlalu sedikit selama beberapa hari mungkin. "Berat badanmu bisa naik." Ejek Hyeongmi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jongin membalas ketus.

"Lebih baik kita melihat berita daripada kalian bertengkar." Ucap tuan Kim, Jongin dan Hyeongmi saling menjulurkan lidah masing-masing mengejek.

" _Berita dari dunia hiburan terbaru, setelah menimbulkan kecurigaan berbagai kalangan akhirnya model cantik Joy mengungkapkan cintanya pada Chanyeol, model yang berada di bawah naungan satu agensi. Joy mengutarakan cintanya pada Chanyeol pada gelaran pesta mewah tadi malam hal itu membungkam isu mengenai kedekatan Chanyeol dan model pendatang baru Kim Jongin yang sempat memanas belakangan ini, pihak agensi juga sudah mengonfirmasi hubungan Joy dan Chanyeol."_

Berita menjengkelkan itu membuat Jongin naik pitam, tanpa sadar ia menggigit tulang ayam di dalam mulutnya menimbulkan suara keras, menarik perhatian semua orang di meja makan. "Gigimu tidak sakit?" Hyeongmi sedikit mencemaskan tindakan Jongin.

"Tidak." Balas Jongin singkat ia lemparkan tulang ayam ke atas piring, menarik entah berapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan tangan dan mulutnya kemudian cepat-cepat berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu."

Jongin melangkah panjang-panjang keluar dari rumah, saat ia berdiri di halaman rumahnya pemandangan tak mengenakan sudah menyambut harinya.

Sedan perak dengan perempuan anggun yang berdiri dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Jongin, tersenyum lebar menyapa Jongin. Jongin hanya melengos dan bergegas pergi. "Tidak perlu mengumbarnya di publik." Gerutu Jongin.

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan Jongin, ia berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat mobil balap berwarna kuning yang mendekatinya. "Agensi menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Kening Jongin berkerut mendapati Sehun yang mengemudikan mobil balap itu.

"Kyungsoo hyung mana?"

"Sibuk."

"Aku bisa naik bus." Jongin masih berusaha menolak.

"Kau mau dikeroyok penggemar?"

"Aku tidak terkenal."

"Mau mencobanya? Aku bisa pergi sekarang jika kau menolak tawaranku." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ia menoleh singkat ke belakang untuk mendapati pemandangan tak mengenakan, Chanyeol memasuki mobil Joy.

"Haaah," desah Jongin. "Baiklah aku ikut denganmu, terimakasih sudah menjemputku."

"Hmmm." Gumam Sehun. Jongin bergegas masuk, duduk, dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. "Kau dan Chanyeol tinggal bersebelahan?"

"Begitulah, kami teman kecil."

"Ah begitu, berarti kalian cukup dekat."

"Lumayan."

"Chanyeol dan Joy benar-benar menjalin hubungan asmara."

"Ya, kelihatannya seperti itu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jongin melempar tatapan menuntutnya kepada Sehun. "Kau terdengar marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Berarti memang perasaanku saja, hari ini kita melakukan pemotretan bersama untuk iklan parfum."

"Hmmm."

"Dengan Chanyeol juga dan kurasa Joy akan ikut, dia pasti menunggui Chanyeol."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kurasa orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta tak ingin jauh-jauh."

"Seperti Joy tak memiliki pekerjaan lain saja." Cibir Jongin.

"Dunia milik berdua, kau pernah dengar pepatah itu untuk orang yang sedang kasmaran."

"Ya, dan itu akan sangat mengganggu." Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Lokasi pemotretan ada di gedung tua di dekat MyeongDong."

"Ah, tempat itu lagi."

"Tenang saja kali ini bukan di tengah keramaian, tempatnya tenang dan pengamanannya sangat baik, aku jamin."

"Aku akan percaya padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ucapan Sehun terbukti, Joy duduk di samping Chanyeol terlalu dekat seolah menegaskan isu hubungan asmara mereka kepada semua orang. "Sehun, Jongin." Ucap Suho menghampiri keduanya dan menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. "Konsep parfum ini adalah mengubah sesuatu yang biasa menjadi luar biasa, kurasa seperti itu." Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama mengerutkan kening. Suho tertawa hambar. "Aku tak terlalu paham, kerjakan dengan baik sesuai arahan." Ucap Suho sebelum melarikan diri.

"Tidak jelas," gerutu Sehun.

"Kita mulai sekarang!" teriakan seseorang membuat Sehun dan Jongin bergegas, mereka menghampiri staf masing-masing untuk makeup dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah semua selesai, pengambilan gambar segera dilakukan. Pengambilan gambar pertama Jongin harus berperan menjadi anak sekolah culun dengan sweter biru, dan kacamata berlensa tebal. Jongin menginginkan Chanyeol sayang Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Anak culun yang terabaikan hingga sebuah keajaiban berupa sebotol parfum berharga selangit datang. Benar-benar konsep yang murahan menurut Jongin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah dikonsep seperti itu.

Pengambilan gambar kedua, Jongin berubah menjadi anak laki-laki seksi yang tak bisa dilewatkan oleh siapa saja termasuk seorang pangeran yang diperankan oleh Sehun. Keduanya berdansa dengan menggoda.

Bagian ini sebenarnya membuat Jongin sedikit risih, dimana Sehun menyingkap kemeja hitam yang Jongin kenakan, mengusap perat datar berotot Jongin sambil mencium leher kanan Jongin. Dan Chanyeol, orang yang dulu Jongin sukai hanya bisa melempar tatapan cemburu. Begitulah keseluruhan skenario iklan parfum, padahal Chanyeol benar-benar melemparkan tatapan penuh kecemburuan bukan menuruti tuntutan skenario.

Apa harus seperti itu? Apa harus sedekat itu? Dua pertanyaan itu terus menggema di kepala Chanyeol, ingin sekali ia berlari dan menarik tubuh Jongin dari Sehun. "Selesai!" suara pekikan sang sutradara diiringi oleh suara tepukan semua orang, Jongin berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Kau berkeringat." Ucap Joy sambil menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahi Chanyeol setelah dirinya bergegas menghampiri laki-laki yang ia anggap kekasih itu. Tatapan Chanyeol terus tertuju pada Jongin, melihat laki-laki itu berjalan menjauhi semua orang. Chanyeol berpikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semuanya dengan Jongin, mengabaikan kehadiran Joy, Chanyeol bergegas berlari menyusul Jongin.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol menyusul langkah kaki Jongin sebelum pemuda itu pergi entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" berhasil, Jongin berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Sehun."

"Arahannya seperti itu." balas Jongin santai sambil membuka tutup botol jus yang ia pegang.

"Aku tidak suka saja." Jongin hanya mengendikan bahu tak peduli.

"Maafkan aku Jongin…,"

"Kebetulan kita bisa berbicara sekarang." Potong Jongin. "Kita akhiri saja Chanyeol itu akan membuat semuanya lebih baik."

"A—apa?" tentu saja Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Ya, kita akhiri saja." Tegas Jongin. "Ini melelahkan aku tidak bisa bertahan seperti ini dan bersikap seolah kita tak saling kenal, membiarkanmu bermesraan dengan Joy, itu sangat menyebalkan jadi demi kepentingan kita berdua di akhiri saja."

"Jongin." Chanyeol memanggil putus asa.

"Entah hubungan kalian nyata atau hanya setingan yang jelas agensimu setuju, dan kurasa kau tak akan mampu melawan agensimu. Kau sudah mendapat maafku untuk perbuatanmu di masa lalu jadi jangan merasa terbebani. Kita sudah dipanggil." Jongin berucap datar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Sial." Chanyeol menggeram pelan.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Kau darimana?"

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar."

"Duduklah biar riasanmu dibersihkan."

"Ya."

Jongin menurut, ia bergegas duduk dan membiarkan wajahnya dibersihkan dari riasan. "Suho memuji pekerjaanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Jongin.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku."

"Terlalu sibuk."

"Oh."

"Kau akan pulang dengan Sehun."

" _Hyung_ tidak bisa mengantarku?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, aku ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian melempar senyum permintaan maaf. "Sepertinya kalian sudah lumayan akrab."

"Aku tidak mau terkena isu menjengkelkan jika terlalu dekat dengan Sehun."

"Sama seperti isumu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." gumam Jongin.

"Terbiasalah dengan hal itu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya bergumam tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi, terikat dengan agensi membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Jongin." Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berjalan menghampirinya, ia sempat melirik kepada Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sedang memperhatikannya tapi tetap saja dia duduk terlalu dekat dengan Joy.

"Aku punya kafe langganan di dekat sini, mau ikut denganku?"

"Entahlah." Balas Jongin. "Aku lumayan lelah."

"Ayolah, aku yakin kau punya sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah, asal tidak terlalu lama aku butuh waktu tidur, sungguh, aku tidak main-main."

"Tentu." Balas Sehun diiringi sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana. "Ayo bergegas sekarang." Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Sehun, ia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan di belakang Sehun. Ketika Jongin melewati Chanyeol dan Joy tak sedikitpun ia mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Jongin menahan diri untuk tak menggeram saat Sehun justru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Joy, kami pergi dulu." Sehun berucap ramah, tersenyum kemudian berlalu, Jongin hanya berusaha melempar senyuman, tak berniat untuk mengucap apa-apa. Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengekori Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk kesediaan para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih atas review kalian _**njongah, Baegy0408, Devia494, cute, YooKey1314, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, steffifebri, jjong86, SparkyuELF137, ulfah cuittybeams, diannurmayasari15, hnana, geash.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

 **Halo ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all.**

 **Previous**

"Entahlah." Balas Jongin. "Aku lumayan lelah."

"Ayolah, aku yakin kau punya sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Baiklah, asal tidak terlalu lama aku butuh waktu tidur, sungguh, aku tidak main-main."

"Tentu." Balas Sehun diiringi sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat semua orang terpana. "Ayo bergegas sekarang." Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui ajakan Sehun, ia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan di belakang Sehun. Ketika Jongin melewati Chanyeol dan Joy tak sedikitpun ia mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Jongin menahan diri untuk tak menggeram saat Sehun justru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung, Joy, kami pergi dulu." Sehun berucap ramah, tersenyum kemudian berlalu, Jongin hanya berusaha melempar senyuman, tak berniat untuk mengucap apa-apa.

BAB DUA BELAS

Chanyeol mengunyah sarapannya tanpa menikmati sama sekali, kedua matanya menatap tajam layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita tentang Sehun dan Jongin.

" _Sepertinya musim cinta telah tiba, setelah pernyataan model cantik Joy kepada Chanyeol, kemarin Sehun dan Jongin terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama di sebuah kafe. Meski pihak agensi belum mengonfirmasi hubungan mereka namun dukungan masyrakat terus mengalir berharap keduanya menjalin hubungan asmara. Sehun dan Jongin adalah pasangan ideal begitu pendapat salah satu penggemar."_

Dengan geram Chanyeol mematikan televisi dan melempar remotnya entah kemana, ia mencampakan sarapannya dan pergi. Chanyeol melirik halaman rumah Jongin, sepertinya anak itu sudah lebih dulu berangkat ke sekolah. Chanyeol ingat ia memiliki nomor ponsel salah satu sahabat Jongin, karena sejak kejadian dengan Joy, Jongin tak bisa dihubungi. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari dalam ransel dan mengirim pesan untuk Chen. Sambil menunggu balasan, Chanyeol memilih untuk berangkat tak ingin terlambat dan menerima hukuman saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk seperti sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin akhirnya kau muncul juga di sekolah setelah ijin dua hari!" pekik Chen heboh.

"Kupikir kau diculik Alien." Cibir Taemin.

"Alien tidak akan mau dengan bocah dekil seperti dia." Timpal Minho, Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk ketiga teman menyebalkan sekaligus sahabat baiknya, hubungan yang aneh.

"Kita kan sudah bertemu di kelas tadi, kalian benar-benar berlebihan," gerutu Jongin sambil menarik salah satu kursi plastik.

Keempat orang itu sedang duduk bersama di kantin menikmati waktu istirahat sekaligus makan siang. "Jongin, iklan parfummu dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol hebat sekali." Puji Chen.

"Darimana kau belajar ekspresi menggoda itu bocah!" Taemin memekik sambil menghadiahi jitakan pada Jongin.

"Taemin….," gerutu Jongin mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang selalu menjadi korban setiap kali dirinya berkumpul dengan sahabat terlalu aktifnya.

"Kau membiarkan Sehun menyentuh perut datarmu, hahaha, dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang yang akan membunuh siapa saja." Timpal Minho. "Apa kalian disuruh melakukan hal itu?"

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kau tidak risih disentuh-sentuh seperti itu?" Taemin terlihat begitu tertarik.

"Resiko pekerjaan." Balas Jongin malas

"Tubuhmu benar-benar bagus, aku iri." Chen melirik Jongin.

"Tubuhku tidak bagus!" pekik Jongin jengkel.

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri obrolan tidak penting ini untuk beberapa detik saja, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Minho berucap serius tiba-tiba, dan seluruh perhatian segera tertuju padanya. "Sebelum itu kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak berteriak heboh dan menarik perhatian banyak orang." Taemin, Chen, juga Jongin mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah, dalang di balik penguncian Jongin di toilet adalah Sehun."

Tanpa teriakan tapi semua orang jelas-jelas terkejut terutama Jongin tentu saja, yang menghentikan kegiatannya memasukan potongan Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa alasan Sehun melakukan hal itu?" bisik Jongin menjaga agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh orang lain kecuali tiga sahabatnya.

"Menurut keterangan anak-anak yang aku interogasi, Sehun tertarik padamu, itu saja, tertarik menurut Sehun bisa berarti banyak hal, itu menurutku."

"Oh." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Kau tak ingin tahu lebih banyak?" Taemin menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Mungkin akan kutanyakan langsung pada Sehun."

"Ah itu baru Jongin." Puji Taemin diikuti senyuman lebar. Sementara Minho dan Chen hanya bisa membuka mulut mereka, tanpa bersuara, tak yakin jika keputusan Jongin untuk bertanya langsung pada Sehun itu tepat.

"Sepertinya kau mengacuhkan Chanyeol, dia menghubungiku menanyakan keberadaanmu tadi pagi, dia juga ke kelas tadi tapi kau mengacuhkannya." Ucap Chen.

"Ah benarkah dia ke kelas?" Jongin bertanya sok polos.

"Pria setinggi Chanyeol dan kau tidak melihatnya?!" Minho berteriak dramatis, lama-lama dia semakin mirip Taemin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya, dan aku tidak menjauhi Chanyeol agensi yang meminta kami menjaga jarak, Chanyeol sudah bersama Joy."

"Kau dengan Sehun." Timpal Taemin.

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin. "Kami hanya mencoba berteman dan kurasa Sehun tak ingin berteman denganku, mengingat informasi dari Minho tadi." Tatapan Jongin menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_." Minho memprotes Jongin yang memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan di belakang.

"Tidak." Balas Jongin keras kepala. Berikutnya acara makan siang itu diselingi oleh saling ejek, jitakan kepala, cubitan, dan sesekali teriakan protes.

Bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi nyaring, gerutuan hampir dikeluarkan oleh semua siswa yang tidak rela meninggalkan kantin. Jongin berjalan di belakang Minho dan Taemin bersama dengan Chen yang terus mengoceh ingin menambah koleksi mainannya.

"Akan kubelikan kau bebek karet Chen."

"Benarkah Jongin?!"

"Ya, aku tidak bohong."

"Jangan lupakan kami!" Taemin berteriak sambil menarik lengan Minho agar keduanya menghadap ke belakang.

"Kalian ingin apa?"

"Aku ingin parfum yang kau iklankan itu Jongin." Ucap Minho tanpa sungkan.

"Baiklah, Taemin?"

"Aku ingin sepatu."

"Aku punya banyak sepatu baru yang belum terpakai, datanglah ke rumahku." Jongin tersenyum lebar menatap Taemin.

"Kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Ah itu masalahnya…, oh begini saja aku akan membawakannya untukmu ke sekolah dan kau bisa memilihnya sendiri."

"Ide bagus!" Taemin memekik. "Kapan?"

"Kapan ya, kau maunya kapan?"

"Secepatnya." Balas Taemin antusias.

"Baiklah, kirimi aku pesan." Taemin mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Saat di lorong kelas, mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol namun melihat Jongin yang tampak mengacuhkan Chanyeol, ketiga sahabat Jonginpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau benar-benar tak menyapa Chanyeol?" bisik Chen.

"Iya, aku takut dimarahi agensi." Dusta Jongin.

"Ah, baiklah semoga agensi kalian melunak." Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sengaja menunggu Jongin di gerbang sekolah, mengacuhkan semua mata yang memandang kagum pada dirinya. Jongin belum juga muncul, membuat Chanyeol merasa cemas jika dirinya mungkin saja melewatkan Jongin. Dan hampir saja Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan, kala mendapati Jongin berjalan seorang diri tanpa ketiga sahabatnya. Ia tampak tak bersemangat membuat Chanyeol cemas.

"Haaah," desah Jongin. "Mereka bersenang-senang sendirian," Jongin menggerutu sambil berjalan menundukan kepalanya, hingga ia tak melihat tubuh tinggi menjulang Chanyeol yang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Jongin."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak, ia angkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah seseorang yang tak ingin ia lihat entah sampai kapan. Terlalu banyak orang untuk menolak kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa lesu?" Jongin mengambil langkah mundur menghindari tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat bergerak menuju dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ditinggal sahabat-sahabatku pergi jalan-jalan." Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, bukankah mereka seharusnya tak memiliki hubungan lagi. "Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol." Jongin berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh, rupanya ia menghampiri mobil perusahaan yang menjemputnya. "Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir," bisik Chanyeol putus asa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin.

"Entahlah, dia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang." Dusta Jongin. "Aku merasa penasaran."

"Ah kau ini!" Kyungsoo memekik kemudian tertawa terbahak mendengar kalimat dari Jongin.

" _Hyung_ , apa Sehun ada di agensi sekarang?"

"Tidak, kurasa dia sudah ada di tempat peragaan busana, ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin bicara sedikit, tentang berita tidak benar kami yang sekarang beredar."

"Oh itu, jangan terlalu mencemaskan tentang itu, kulihat Sehun dan Suho santai-santai saja menanggapinya." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Kyungsoo, tak mungkin ia menceritakan peristiwa penguncian dirinya di dalam toilet kepada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik, saat di tingkat akhir nanti bisakah jadwalku sedikit longgar? Aku harus memikirkan kelulusan juga."

"Akan aku bicarakan dengan Suho, masih satu setengah tahun lagi kan?"

"Ya." Jongin mengamati jalanan yang mereka lalui, kemudian sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Sehun dan aku seumuran, kenapa dia tidak bersekolah?"

"Ah itu, anggap saja Sehun anak pembangkang."

"Reputasinya terdengar tak begitu baik." Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan seulas senyuman yang membuat bibirnya berbentuk hati.

"Tempat apa ini _Hyung_?"

"Peragaan busana."

"Di tengah jalan?"

"Ini hal baru di dunia _fashion_ , kau tahu semua orang butuh angin segar dan sepertinya peragaan busana di dalam gedung mewah mulai membosankan."

"Aku—diundang ke sini?"

"Ya. Kau terlihat bingung, aku yakin kau belum membaca jadwalmu dengan benar."

"Sudah, tapi aku tak menyangka peragaan busananya akan diadakan di jalanan seperti ini. Apa Chanyeol juga hadir?" Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan maksudnya. "Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah yang lain, sudah banyak yang tahu jika kami tetangga."

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau mulai mengabaikan semua pemberitaan tentang dirimu itu bisa berpengaruh pada kinerjamu."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam.

"Dan ya, Chanyeol ada, kurasa dia bersama Joy untuk memperagakan busana pengantin. Ini memang peragaan busana untuk pernikahan mengingat musim gugur dan musim dingin dianggap waktu yang tepat untuk menikah karena sebagian orang menganggap dua musim itu adalah musim romantis, entahlah, secara pribadi aku lebih suka musim semi."

"Ah, pakaian pengantin dengan Joy." Jongin kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama _cat walk_ yang sangat panjang di hadapannya, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang terasa nyeri membayangkan Chanyeol memperagakan busana pengantin dengan Joy. "Kapan dimulai?"

"Besok malam tapi semua orang sudah sibuk sejak pagi. Kita harus bergegas sekarang konferensi pers akan segera dimulai." Ucap Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil yang membawa dirinya dan Jongin. "Berlarilah memasuki pintu itu, aku mengikuti di belakangmu." Jongin menatap pintu gedung yang Kyungsoo tunjuk, banyak sekali wartawan yang berkerumun. Meski sedikit ragu, karena Jongin berpikir bahwa dia belum terkenal, pada akhirnya Jongin mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo.

" _Jongin! Kim Jongin!"_

" _Berita Anda dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun?!"_

" _Apa komentar Anda?!"_

Jongin tentu saja cukup terkejut dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan padanya, banyak sekali orang yang mengenal dirinya. Padahal belum genap tiga bulan ia debut. Ternyata banyak hal bisa terjadi hanya dalam tempo tiga bulan.

"Wow! Kau bisa melewati mereka." Jongin tak menyangka jika dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang memang ingin ditemuinya.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar." Jongin melempar tatapan serius kemudian mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Mau mengajakku kemana?" Sehun terdengar masih ramah, dan Jongin muak dengan itu. Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, mereka berada di lorong gedung yang tampak sepi, tak terlalu dekat dengan jendela sehingga tak ada yang bisa mengambil gambar keduanya dan menyebar berita omong kosong lain. "Jongin?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh orang untuk mengunciku di toilet sekolah?"

Sehun terkejut, namun wajah datarnya tak menampakan hal itu. "Rupanya kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Katakan dengan cepat kita tak memiliki banyak waktu."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Kau tergesa sekali, baiklah aku memang melakukannya, hanya tertarik saja kepada orang yang bisa mengambil hati Suho hyung dan banyak orang lainnya hanya dalam waktu singkat."

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?" dengan senyum miring yang tampan sekaligus nampak mengancam, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin, Jongin menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kau memang menarik," bisik Sehun dengan tangan kanan bergerak menyentuh wajah Jongin. "Aku bahagia memiliki saingan sepertimu, apa kau menganggapku teman? Sayang sekali, itu tak akan terjadi Jongin, kita bersaing jadi hilangkan pikiran polosmu tentang dunia hiburan, teman sejati hanya omong kosong begitupula dengan cinta sejati. Percayalah, semua hal-hal baik di dunia ini hanya ilusi."

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. "Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kita saling menjaga jarak." Balas Jongin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol benar-benar risih dengan Joy yang terus menempeli dirinya, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang atau lengan. Ingin sekali ia menyingkirkan Joy jauh-jauh namun ini perintah agensi yang tak mungkin dilanggar. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat Jongin dan Sehun melewati dirinya menuju entah kemana.

"Kita harus bersiap Chanyeol, konferensi pers akan segera dilakukan."

Apa yang Joy katakan tak lebih dari sekedar gumaman tak berharga, Chanyeol berharap Jongin melihatnya, mengenalinya, dan menyapanya, atau hanya sekedar senyuman, apa itu terlalu sulit untuk Jongin.

"Ayo Chanyeol." ucap Joy kemudian dengan tangan yang masih melingkari lengan kanan Chanyeol, ia mengajak Chanyeol pergi.

Lampu flash membuat Chanyeol silau, namun tatapannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri dan memperhatikannya, meski sama-sama berada di tengah wawancara Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin memperhatikannya, bukan sekali dua kali tatapan keduanya bertemu.

" _Kalian terlihat serasi."_

" _Terimakasih."_

" _Kapan kalian berencana untuk menikah?"_

" _Ah, kami belum memikirkan hal itu."_

Chanyeol ingin berteriak pada Joy untuk menghentikan semua sandiwara ini, tatapan mata Jongin tampak terluka. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam kenangan masa lalu tentang dirinya yang mempermainkan perasaan Jongin untuk taruhan, membuat dadanya sesak. Tidak, ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan lagi, jika penuh penderitaan apa gunanya semua ini.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Joy yang melingkari lengan kanannya. "Maaf, kami tidak memiliki hubungan lain kecuali teman biasa." Joy tertawa begitu pula dengan semua wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai dirinya dan Joy, Chanyeol geram keseriusannya dianggap candaan.

"Sungguh, saya telah memiliki orang lain, jadi saya mohon untuk semua pihak menghormati perasaan saya dan pasangan saya."

Jongin berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol, ia telah menyelesaikan wawancaranya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tidak, Chanyeol tak ingin Jongin pergi begitu saja, ia tak ingin kehilangan Jongin, tak ingin semua ini berakhir menjadi sebuah kisah yang menyedihkan. Chanyeol bergerak cepat menembus kerumunan, tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri diluar perintah otaknya.

Saat Jongin mulai menjauh Chanyeol berlari semakin cepat untuk mengejar Jongin. "Kim Jongin!" panggilan keras itu menarik perhatian semua orang termasuk Jongin.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk memaki Chanyeol akan tindakan bodohnya. Saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menarik tangan kanannya, menyeretnya pergi. Mengabaikan seluruh perhatian, Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memaksa Jongin masuk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya Chanyeol?!" pekik Jongin. Jongin diabaikan karena Chanyeol memberitahu arah kepada sang sopir taksi. "Chanyeol!" tuntut Jongin.

"Aku melawan agensi."

"Semua orang tahu." Balas Jongin jengkel. "Dan kau sudah membuat semuanya berantakan."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun setelah ini, asal kau bersamaku."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau gila," bisik Jongin.

"Ya, aku gila Kim Jongin dan ini semua karenamu."

"Hentikan taksinya sekarang!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat sang sopir taksi kelabakan dan menghentikan taksi yang membawa keduanya di tepi jalan.

Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari taksi, sementara Chanyeol membayar taksi, Jongin berniat untuk kembali ke acara dan meluruskan semua kekacauan. Ponsel di saku celananya tak henti-hentinya bergetar.

"Selanjutnya terserah kau Jongin, aku sudah mengambil tindakan, selanjutnya terserah kau. Kau bisa kembali dan meluruskan semuanya dan membuat cintaku seolah bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin, ia masih berdiri memunggungi Chanyeol, kedua mata hitam Jongin memperhatikan bagian belakang taksi yang menjauhi lingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Jongin meraih ponselnya, panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Ia bermaksud untuk menjawabnya, namun tanpa sadar ia justru mematikan ponselnya. Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Kekacauan besar akan terjadi."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja." Jongin menundukan kepalanya. "Aku tak memaksamu untuk terlibat, aku bisa membersihkan nama baikmu, Jongin."

"Aku bukan kriminal kau tak perlu membersihkan namaku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jongin kembali memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Jadi—ini jawabanmu, kita benar-benar berakhir?" Kedua telapak tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, tangan kanannya meremas ponsel tanpa ia sadari. "Jongin?"

"Jika ini permainanmu yang lain, kita akhiri saja."

"Ini bukan permainan, aku tak mungkin mengambil resiko sebesar ini."

"Kau bisa melarikan diri setelah ini, seperti yang dulu kau lakukan."

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa buram. "Baiklah, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana meyakinkanmu Jongin." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin, semua ini terlalu melelahkan dan besok akan ada banyak hal yang menanti untuk diselesaikan.

Mungkin, jika Jongin berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol dan mengatakan semua perasaannya semua ini akan berakhir, tapi ini tak sesederhana itu. "Chanyeol." panggilan Jongin menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, dia memang mencintai Chanyeol tapi apa yang harus dikorbankan untuk Chanyeol terlalu besar. "Aku akan membersihkan nama baik kita berdua, jangan macam-macam, setidaknya sampai kontrak berakhir."

"Jadi kau terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko Kim Jongin? Kau yang menantangku tapi pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang mundur?" Jongin mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol serta tatapan nelangsa itu.

"Maaf." Bisik Jongin sambil berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. Jongin mengangkat ponselnya yang kembali berdering, sembari memunggungi Chanyeol. " _Hyung_ aku akan kembali ke tempat acara, hanya permasalahan kecil, salah paham, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jadi kita berakhir seperti ini saja Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memandangi punggung Jongin.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam ia putuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan melawan arus Chanyeol, kau terlalu gegabah."

"Kau ingin menyembunyikan hubungan ini? Kau ingin aku menjalin hubungan palsu dengan gadis atau laki-laki lain di luar sana? Apa kau tahan dengan hal itu?"

"Kita tak akan sanggup melawan agensi."

"Aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu bersama orang lain, berpura-pura mencintai orang lain, saat kita bertemu seolah tak saling kenal aku tak akan tahan dengan hal itu."

"Jangan mengorbankan apa yang sudah kau usahakan selama ini, maaf, aku tak bisa mengambil resiko sebesar ini untuk bersamamu Chanyeol."

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, mendengar kalimat Jongin yang seolah diucapkan tanpa perasaan. "Apa—apa kau membalas dendam untuk hal yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol melukai hati Jongin, sungguh, seandainya ia memiliki keberanian untuk berteriak kepada dunia bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol, ia akan melakukannya, sayang dirinya hanya pengecut. "Ya, aku ingin membalas dendam untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalu, apa kau tahu masa-masa SMP yang seharusnya menyenangkan berubah seperti neraka, karena ulah semua penggemarmu, dan apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau kabur begitu saja, pengecut."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Terimakasih untuk jawabanmu Kim Jongin."

Jongin tak ingin menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi dan merasa semakin bersalah, iapun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol di tepi jalan yang sepi, Jongin tahu ia harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk sampai ke tempat peragaan busana namun pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk sekedar menghentikan taksi.

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, tidak, dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan hubungannya, untuk memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa Jongin miliknya, namun akhir bahagia sepertinya hanya ilusi semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan peluh yang membasahi kemeja bagian dalamnya, Jongin sampai ke tempat acara, seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Kyungsoo langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan tegang. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Jongin untuk mendekati Suho. Rupanya keributan itu membuat Suho harus datang ke acara dan menenangkan semua orang.

" _Bisa Anda jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

" _Siapa kekasih Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya?"_

" _Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"_

" _Apa kalian pasangan kekasih?"_

" _Kenapa Chanyeol menarikmu pergi tadi?"_

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_ pertanyaan bertubi dan lampu flash benar-benar membuat kepala Jongin pening dan kedua matanya terasa panas sekarang.

"Chanyeol dan aku, kami berteman sejak kecil, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan karena dia tidak ingin orang yang ia cintai terluka akibat isu tidak benar, Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang menarikku pergi karena aku adalah satu-satunya teman yang ada di sini, jadi maafkan tindakan Chanyeol, maafkan tindakan tidak sopan kami." Jongin membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

" _Dimana Chanyeol sekarang?"_

" _Kenapa dia tidak kembali ke acara?"_

Suho menarik lengan kanan Jongin dan membawanya pergi, Jongin membiarkan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu tak mendapat jawaban. Suho membawa Jongin ke dalam mobil agensi. Mobil langsung bergerak menembus kerumunan wartawan yang haus akan informasi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar?" Pertanyaan Suho hanya dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Jongin. "Ah, baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menutup mulut, mengerti Jongin?"

"Iya." Jongin menjawab pelan, kedua matanya meneliti trotoar, mobil yang membawanya kini berjalan searah dengan tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa ngilu saat mobil yang membawanya melewati tempat dirinya dan Chanyeol berpisah tadi, dan laki-laki tinggi itu tak terlihat lagi di sana.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Jongin, aku memberimu libur dua hari kurasa sebaiknya kau tak muncul ke publik dulu kita tunggu hingga suasananya sedikit lebih tenang."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

Saat mobil yang membawanya telah sampai di depan rumahnya yang kini sudah dikepung oleh wartawan, Jongin sempat melirik tempat tinggal Chanyeol, lampu-lampu masih dimatikan biasanya Chanyeol akan membiarkan lampu ruang tamu dan kamarnya menyala, itu kebiasaan Chanyeol. "Masuklah Jongin!" pekikan Hyeongmi menyadarkan Jongin, ia langsung berlari menuju pagar rumahnya yang dibuka dengan susah payah oleh kakak perempuan, serta ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah semua orang berada di dalam rumah, tak ada satupun yang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Jongin bersyukur akan hal itu karena dirinya tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjelaskan pada keluarganya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya, terimakasih untuk review kalian _**HurHur Seungyeon, ulfah cuittybeams, NishiMala, kaila, njongah, cute, tobanga garry, ucinaze, Athiyyah417, sejin kimkai, YooKey1314, geash, kanzujackson jk, KaiNieris, hnana, jjong86, steffifebri, hunexohan**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	13. Chapter 13

**FROM YESTERDAY**

 **EXO Novel**

 **By: Boomiee92**

 **ChanKai**

Halo semua ini chapter tiga belas, chapter terakhir, maaf atas segala kekurangan atau ending cerita yang tidak memuaskan saya jauh dari sempurna, dan saya tidak mungkin memenuhi semua keinginan reader sekalian. Terimakasih atas dukungannya hingga cerita terakhir ini. Semoga terhibur dan selamat membaca semuanya.

 **Previous**

"Terimakasih _Hyung_."

Saat mobil yang membawanya telah sampai di depan rumahnya yang kini sudah dikepung oleh wartawan, Jongin sempat melirik tempat tinggal Chanyeol, lampu-lampu masih dimatikan biasanya Chanyeol akan membiarkan lampu ruang tamu dan kamarnya menyala, itu kebiasaan Chanyeol. "Masuklah Jongin!" pekikan Hyeongmi menyadarkan Jongin, ia langsung berlari menuju pagar rumahnya yang dibuka dengan susah payah oleh kakak perempuan, serta ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah semua orang berada di dalam rumah, tak ada satupun yang bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Jongin bersyukur akan hal itu karena dirinya tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menjelaskan pada keluarganya.

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

"Chanyeol cukup jangan minum lagi."

"Aku masih kuat minum Kakek." Balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang mulai parau.

"Cukup Park Chanyeol! Kakek tahu kau sedang patah hati tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring kemudian mendorong gelas berisi minuman keras dari _mini bar_ hingga terjatuh dan hancur berantakan.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol justru menertawai kepanikan sang kakek, tak lama kemudian ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas konter _mini bar,_ memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa peduli dengan gerutuan serta sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut kakek tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bangun dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut nyeri, kedua matanya masih terasa sangat berat namun kedua tangannya mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Berhasil, tangan kanannya meraih sebuah gelas berukuran cukup besar, Chanyeol menenggak air putih yang terasa dingin di tenggorokannya dengan membabi buta.

"Apa kau sudah cukup sadar untuk kuajak bicara?"

"Kakek?"

"Ini aku, siapa lagi yang tinggal di sini selain aku."

"Bicaralah aku mendengarkan." Balas Chanyeol.

"Haah…, kau membuatku cemas anak nakal, malam-malam menghubungiku dengan tangisan keras seperti itu, memintaku untuk menjemput ke Seoul, dipinggir jalan, kau benar-benar dicampakan oleh pemuda bernama Kim Jongin."

"Apa Kakek sudah selesai mengejekku?"

"Belum, bangunlah dan hadapi masalahmu, berita-berita itu benar-benar menyakiti telingaku. Jadilah jantan selesaikan semua masalahmu."

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri."

"Semua berita itu tak akan diam jika kau abaikan, angkat bokongmu dan selesaikan urusanmu."

"Untuk apa? Jongin tak peduli lagi padaku."

"Cih! Kekanakan, aku tidak peduli lagi selesaikan masalahmu."

"Saran macam apa itu?" gerutu Chanyeol sebelum merebahkan kembali tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Jengah dengan semua omongan sang Kakek, Chanyeol memilih bangun mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar. "Chanyeol!"

"Kakek tidak perlu peduli padaku." Balas Chanyeol singkat sebelum melangkah cepat melintasi ruang keluarga, dapur, ruang tamu, dan mencapai pintu.

"Park Chanyeol berhenti!"

"Aku akan pulang itu saja, jangan cemas." Chanyeol membalas tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya tanpa berbalik menatap sang kakek.

"Kakek bisa mengantarmu pulang." Kalimat itu pada akhirnya mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol, ia memutar tubuhnya lantas mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun di dalam mobil, dia bersandar pada kursi dan melihat jendela, mengabaikan kehadiran sang kakek. "Maaf jika Kakek menyinggungmu." Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. "Kakek tidak tahu jika kau sangat mencintai Jongin, biasanya kau hanya bermain-main dan tak peduli pada apapun." Chanyeol memilih bungkam. "Park Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari agensi."

"Kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang?"

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus berpura-pura aku menyukai apa yang aku lakukan sekarang."

"Karena Jongin?"

"Sebagian iya, sebagian lagi karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi bekerja di dunia hiburan. Dan kurasa jika aku menemukan orang lain, yang terjadi akan sama semua menentang hubungan kami. Aku bukan robot yang selalu diatur dan penurut, aku manusia, aku membutuhkan apa yang manusia normal lainnya butuhkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kakek akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu."

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya. "Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah sampai Kek."

"Tentu."

Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol merasakan guncangan pelan pada bahu kirinya. "Kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol dengan enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia lega taka da siapapun yang menunggunya di depan pagar rumah. Para pencari berita itu menyebalkan dan dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka, bahkan jika itu hanya seorang saja.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Apa yang dia inginkan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Chanyeol jangan terpancing emosi, sebaiknya kalian bicara di dalam jangan di luar siapa tahu ada yang mengawasi kalian."

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya menggumam sebelum turun dari mobil.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol…,"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tegas Chanyeol bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berkata kasar padamu kemarin, aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Selamat karena kauberhasil membelas dendam Kim Jongin." Chanyeol menatap nanar Jongin sebelum bergegas menghampiri pagar besi rumahnya.

"Tunggu." Cegah Jongin menahan lengan kanan Chanyeol. "Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Baiklah aku maafkan sekarang pergilah."

Jongin menggigit pelan pipi bagian dalamnya, ini semua tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini. "Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Berakhir." Chanyeol berucap singkat.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengakhirinya dan sekarang kau kembali untuk bertanya bagaimana hubungan kita?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Tatapan polos Jongin terasa memuakkan sekarang. "Kau sudah menghancurkan aku Kim Jongin, selamat atas keberhasilanmu."

"Chanyeol jangan pergi." Jongin kembali menahan lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lekat kedua mata Jongin. "Baiklah, hubungan ini masih bisa diselamatkan. Asal kau mau mengakuinya."

"Di depan semua orang?"

"Ya. Apa kau berani melakukannya?"

Jongin tak menjawab tantangan Chanyeol terdengar seperti vonis mati, tanpa sadar tangannya terlepas dari lengan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak melakukannya bukan?" Jongin masih bungkam. "Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi sambil menarik lengan kanan Jongin dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin kau sedikit bersabar."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bersabar untuk apa? Menunggu situasi yang tepat? Kapan waktu itu akan datang?"

"Bersabarlah." Gumam Jongin.

"Tidak!" pekik Chanyeol. "Sampai kapanpun situasinya akan sama, tidak akan ada yang setuju jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan model dari agensi lain, bahkan agensi sendiri, aku harus menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang para fans sukai, restui. Apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal itu?! Menunggu dan terus menunggu?!"

"Jangan memojokkan aku Chanyeol."

"Aku muak dengan semua ini! Aku muak denganmu!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Jongin kemudian pergi.

"Chanyeol tunggu!" Jongin mencoba mencegah namun Chanyeol telanjur menutup dan mengunci pagar rumahnya. "Chanyeol aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir! Maafkan aku! Chanyeol aku mencintaimu! Aku mohon bersabarlah sedikit untuk hubungan ini, Chanyeol…," Jongin tak meneruskan kalimatnya. "Maaf." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkah mundur, berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** udah dua bulan Chanyeol menghilang tanpa kabar, dan berita pengunduran diri Chanyeol dari agensi tersebar luas namun laki-laki itu masih tak menampakan diri. Tuntutan-tuntutan yang dilayangkan kepada Chanyeol karena pemutusan kontrak kerja secara sepihak, nyatanya tak membuat laki-laki itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Berita-berita terus bergulir liar, Chanyeol dikabarkan bangkrut bahkan lebih parah Chanyeol dikabarkan telah meninggal. Dan selama dua bulan ini Jongin benar-benar merasa hidupnya tak berarti, layaknya mayat hidup, sekolah-bekerja, sekolah-bekerja, dan sekolah-bekerja lagi. Tak ada yang istimewa.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" Jongin memanggil laki-laki yang tengah berjalan dengan merangkul perempuan dan berhenti di depan rumah Chanyeol yang kosong selama dua bulan, siapa lagi jika bukan sang pemilik sendiri yang pulang.

"Oh, hai Jongin apa kabar?" Chanyeol menyapa Jongin dengan senyuman lebar seolah tak pernah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. "Kenalkan temanku Isaiah."

"Jongin, kau model terkenal itukan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk sementara kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol nanar. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Jongin mengabaikan uluran tangan Isaiah.

"Kemana saja kau selama dua bulan ini Chanyeol?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum kembali menatap Jongin. "Ah kau bertanya padaku rupanya, kau peduli, maaf itu masalah pribadi rasanya tidak enak membicarakannya dengan orang asing."

Jongin mengernyit kalimat Chanyeol benar-benar tajam. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada diam selama dua bulan dengan berbagai pertanyaan, lebih menyakitkan saat Chanyeol bersikap seperti orang asing. Jongin tersenyum miring setelah apa yang dilakukannya hal baik apa yang bisa diharapkan.

"Di luar dingin sebaiknya kita masuk Isaiah."

Kedua telapak tangan Jongin terkepal kuat, selama dua bulan ini ia telah berpikir keras, dan jawaban yang didapatnya adalah betapa dirinya begitu pengecut untuk sekedar mengakui perasaannya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, mungkin semua sudah berakhir tapi setidaknya ia ingin mendapat maaf dari Chanyeol.

Sekarang dirinya sadar betapa kata maaf bisa menjadi suatu hal yang sangat berarti. Jongin mengerti posisi Chanyeol yang meminta maaf pada dirinya saat itu. Jongin bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol, menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri laki-laki itu dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf Isaiah aku ada urusan dengan laki-laki ini!" pekik Jongin sambil menyeret Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumahnya. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, di dalam saja." Peringat Jongin bahkan sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar membuka mulutnya.

Jongin membanting pintu dengan keras, lampu rumahnya padam satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lampu penerangan jalan yang menerobos melewati kaca jendela. Chanyeol menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" dengan nada datar Chanyeol langsung bertanya maksud Jongin menyeretnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku bersikap pengecut, aku memikirkanmu, keluarga kita, agensi, dan semua berita yang bergulir, aku tidak ingin berakhir aku memintamu bersabar tapi kau benar-benar gegabah Chanyeol."

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama setelah semua kata yang ingin ia ucapkan berhasil keluar. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Setelah dua bulan ini aku berpikir—jika kau memberiku kesempatan lagi aku akan bertindak gegabah sepertimu." Tanpa jawaban Chanyeol pergi melangkah keluar. Jongin merasa pandangannya mulai kabur, karena air mata yang terbentuk cepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Benarkah kau akan bertindak gegabah?"

"Chanyeol," bisik Jongin tak mempercayai siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau pergi?"

"Ya, aku pergi untuk memberitahu Isaiah, aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Kau akan bertindak gegabah?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Dimana keluargamu?"

"Busan." Jongin mengambil langkah mundur saat Chanyeol menutup pintu rumahnya dan berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tunjukan sekarang jika kau bersedia untuk bersikap gegabah." Jongin hanya melempar tatapan bingung kalimat Chanyeol sulit untuk dipahami, dan Jongin merasa selama ini tak pernah menjadi siswa bodoh.

"Apa maksud...," ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Jongin bisa merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut kulit punggungnya yang masih terlindung di balik sweter yang ia kenakan.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, keduanya tanpa sadar memejamkan kelopak mata masing-masing menikmati kehadiran masing-masing, Jongin menggerakan kedua tangannya perlahan melingkari leher Chanyeol, memberi izin kepada Chanyeol untuk menjamah tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permukaan kain seprai terasa dingin menyentuh kulit punggung Jongin yang kini tak terlindungi apapun, napas hangat Chanyeol menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ia telah menyerahkan semuanya untuk Chanyeol malam ini, setelah dua bulan dirinya berkutat dalam ketidakpastian antara keberadaan Chanyeol serta perasaannya sendiri, malam ini Jongin benar-benar yakin bahwa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Bertindak gegabah, ya, dia akan bertindak gegabah, dan berteriak kepada dunia bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya hanya miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol di tengah deru napasnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul disertai anggukan lemah, tubuhnya tak memilik tenaga lain untuk memberi jawaban lebih, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap tubuhnya, membuat sang pemilik tubuh seolah lumpuh. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu membuatnya melayang, tak yakin bahwa dirinya masih berada di dunia.

Tatapan Chanyeol menghipnotis membuatnya tak mampu bergerak, hanya Chayeol yang bisa membuat Jongin merasa terbakar seperti ini. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, otaknya tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Jongin tak tahu dan tak mengerti, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membiarkan orang lain memasuki tubuhnya. Rasa sakit dan nyeri masih terasa jelas namun Chanyeol membuat semua rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan cepat, perasaan hangat dan aman saat berada di dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Bibir lembut itu yang kini tengah menyapa permukaan bibir Jongin, membuat Jongin semakin terbuai dan ketika semuanya berakhir, hanya senyum dan tatapan penuh kepuasan yang tersisa.

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu lama berpikir."

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya menggumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin.

"Kupikir kau akan marah, menamparku lalu pergi, karena aku bersikap kejam padamu."

"Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi bahkan setelah kau berkata kasar seperti itu aku masih saja mencintaimu, pasti terdengar konyol dan murahan, tapi kenyataannya seperti itu. Aku benar-benar gila karena kau Jongin." Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum simpul mendengar semua pengakuan Chanyeol, yang di hari biasa pasti terdengar menggelikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari." Bisik Jongin, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hadapi saja semua akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menyentuh pelan wajah Jongin, menyingkirkan rambut lembab yang menempel pada dahi laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan di hadapannya ini. "Semua akan baik-baik saja asalkan kita tetap bersama."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, kenapa kau terdengar semakin aneh saja Chanyeol, apa selama kau menghilang yang kau tonton hanya drama cinta?" cibir Jongin.

"Aku serius Jongin."

"Hmmm, aku yakin semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Haaahh," Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar. "Tidurlah, kau terlihat lelah kita pikirkan saja nanti saat semuanya sudah saatnya untuk dipikirkan." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya sudah terasa sangat berat sekarang. "Selamat tidur Kim Jongin," bisik Chanyeol sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada permukaan bibir bervolume penuh milik Jongin.

 **EPILOG**

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah bosan denganmu!" Jongin memekik kencang, melempar kertas berisi tawaran kontrak yang tadi Chanyeol sodorkan padanya. Chanyeol hanya melempar tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kita selalu berpasangan?! Aku ingin bekerja dengan model lain."

"Permintaan agensi seperti itu, memang kita bisa apa. Satu-satunya cara supaya kita tidak dituntut karena menyebabkan kerugian." Chanyeol berusaha menerangkan dengan hati-hati.

"Yang dituntut kan kau bukan aku!" Jongin kembali memekik penuh emosi, Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya perlahan kepalanya terasa pening. Setelah pernyataan resmi keduanya ke publik, semua ketakutan serta kecemasan tak terbukti justru keduanya selalu diminta menjadi model bersama-sama. "Aku mau berbicara dengan Suho hyung untuk mengatur ulang jadwalku, pokoknya aku tidak mau bersamamu terus."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Lama kelamaan Chanyeol penasaran juga dengan penolakan Jongin. "Apa kau bosan bersamaku seperti yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ya, aku bosan sekali bersamamu." Sungut Jongin. Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat berbahaya. "Bukan bosan yang seperti itu, maksudku aku bosan jika terus bekerja denganmu, aku butuh suasana baru."

"Ahhh…, suasana baru dengan para model yang baru debut. Aku mengerti wajah baru memang menggairahkan."

"Chanyeol apa yang kau katakan!" Jongin memekik kesal, ia tak mau dianggap murahan dan penggoda oleh Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol hanya menunjukan kecemburuannya saja, Jongin benar-benar tidak peka.

"Baiklah lakukan sesukamu saja."

"Kudengar jika pasangan terlalu sering bertemu akan cepat bosan dan akhirnya berpisah."

"Darimana kau mendengar hal seperti itu?!" Chanyeol memekik tak percaya, darimana Jongin mendengar hal tidak benar seperti itu, tidak benar menurut Chanyeol.

"Chen."

"Chen saja yang telalu lama sendiri dia hanya iri."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia hanya iri."

"Ah begitu, aku mau menemui Suho hyung sekarang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membicarakan pekerjaanku, aku tetap tidak mau bekerja denganmu, itu membosankan."

"Kau bosan padaku?!" Jongin merasa kedua telinganya berdenging, teriakan Chanyeol benar-benar hebat.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa aku bosan bekerja denganmu bukan bosan denganmu, sudahlah." Jongin membalas santai kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang uring-uringan di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama.

 **END**

Ahhhhhh! Akhirnya cerita ini berakhir, terimakasih atas dukungannya terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya sampai akhir. Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lain semoga saya cepat mendapat ide. Bye,bye….

Terimakasih pada seluruh pembaca terimakasih untuk review kalian _**HurHur Seungyeon, steffifebri, NishiMala, hnana, cute, key, nosa, ucinaze, njongah, Guest, SprkyuELF137, YooKey1314, jjong86, hunexohan, tobanga garry, Athiyyah417, kanzujackson jk, geash, diannurmayasari15**_ **.**

 **Just for fun with Boomiee, ChanKai and HunKai**

 **Jongin : "Sahabat durhaka! Sahabat sendiri dikunci di toilet."**

 **Sehun : "Tuntutan peran. La authornnya maunya begitu Jong, sabar ya, terima nasib."**

 **Chanyeol : "Jangan percaya Jong, Sehun itu pembohong, ayo balas dendam!"**

 **Sehun : "Bukannya mendamaikan! Dasar yang paling tua di sini tapi paling sarap!"**

 **Jongin : "Pokoknya aku dendam Hun, awas suatu saat nanti aku akan balas dendam!"**

 **Sehun : "Jangan dong Jong, kita kan sahabat baik, lagian Sehun masih polos Jong gak mungkin ngelakuin itu tanpa suruhan authornya!"**

 **Chanyeol dan Jongin: "Polos! Buahahhahahah! Anak polos yang suka MiKer…..!"**

 **Sehun : "Sial, salah lagi, salah lagi, nasib jadi maknae…..**

 **BYE BYE**


End file.
